Draconia
by Apocryphos
Summary: Résumé à l'intérieur...
1. Résumé

**_Draconia_**

**_._**

**_._**

► _**Alternative Universe - Hermione/Bellatrix **_◄

.

.

_**Résumé :** _Influencé par l'Horcrux, Ron succombe à ses désirs les plus sombres et Harry l'aide à faire disparaître les preuves... Laissant Hermione pour morte...

Cette dernière sur le point de mourir accepte un pouvoir antique pour survivre et obtenir vengeance, cependant elle va en payer le prix fort...

… _**Son humanité...**_

Entrant dans un long sommeil, elle va se réveiller dans un monde de paix où ses deux amis sont considérés comme des héros pour la défaite du seigneur des ténèbres...

Ignorant que Harry et Ron avaient créé une nouvelle menace encore plus grande que Voldemort, le monde des sorciers s'apprête à entrer en guerre contre un ennemi qui jadis avait été soumis par la force...


	2. Chapter 1

_**Avant tout petite note : Passer la page en '' fond black '' cela fera disparaitre les lignes que j'utilise pour aérer le texte... ( l'icone est juste au dessus du bouton '' Next '' )**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

La vengeance... Il ne faut pas grand-chose pour se venger... Un coup, une parole déplaçaient, une action... Mais il existe deux choses qui entraînent la pire des vengeances...

- Une trahison...

- Une mort...

Peu importe qui... Peu importe son statut... Sa gloire... Sa richesse... Sorciers ? Moldus ? Bêtes ? Peu importe l'espèce... Peu importe le sang... Tous réagiront de la même manière...

- Une vengeance...

_**Œil pour œil... Dent pour dent...**_

Depuis le début de l'humanité, _**la loi du Talion**_ est l'une des règles primaires que l'homme ne peut oublier... C'est dans ses gênes... Sa manière de vivre... Elle fait partie de l'instinct...

Il existe plusieurs types de vengeance... Mais les deux principales sont :

- La vengeance directe...

- La vengeance indirecte...

La première est celle qui aura des répercussions physiques sur la personne et son entourage...

La deuxième est celle qui aura des répercussions sur l'environnement même de la personne...

À première vue, il n'y a pas de grande différence... Pourtant, la différence est bien là...

La première se vengera physiquement sur l'individu ou ceux qu'il connaît...

La deuxième se vengera sur tout ce qui le concerne... Travail... Amis... Famille... Relation amoureuse...

Dans les deux cas, la vengeance est totale...

Elle est encrée en chaque personne... Personne n'y fait exception...

Ni Hermione Granger...

Hermione étant une sorcière née de parent moldus, était considérée comme insignifiante... Comme une erreur, une insulte pour les sorciers... Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être parmi les meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard et malgré ce fait, ça ne faisait que renforcer son statut de paria...

Un rat de bibliothèque...

Hermione était têtu, un peu arrogante sur son intelligence, mais surtout déterminée, amis ou pas, elle avait décidé de faire ses études et obtenir son diplôme de magie, cependant contre toute attente, elle, Roland Weasley et Harry Potter formèrent le trio d'or de Gryffondor... Ils devinrent vite meilleurs amis, se protégeant mutuellement...

Mais Harry Potter étant l'enfant qui avait survécu, sa destinée était grande et surtout dangereuse... Soutenu et aidé par le grand magicien, Albus Dumbledore... Directeur de Poudlard et chef de l'ordre du phœnix...

Le trio affronta à plusieurs reprises Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres... Ce dernier voulait bâtir un Nouveau Monde qu'il dirigerait, mais surtout se débarrassait des sangs impurs... Ceux comme Hermione ou les demi-sang...

Tous virent Harry Potter comme celui qui apporterait la paix et vaincrait Voldemort, ils n'avaient pas tort, cependant la raison pour laquelle il était le seul à pouvoir le faire était différente de ce que pensaient les gens... Harry Potter n'était pas un puissant sorcier, seulement une tête brûlée qui ne pouvait pas réfléchir avant d'agir... Alors que tout le voyait comme héros, personne ne vit qu'Hermione était celle qui lui avait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois et lui permettait de vaincre... Sans elle, il n'y aurait pas de héros...

Pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas la gloire... Elle préférait la laisser à Harry, tout ce qu'elle voulait était la paix et ses amis vivants... Alors, à la demande d'Albus, elle avait suivi Harry dans son long voyage pour défaire Voldemort...

Beaucoup son mort pour les avoir aidés... Protégés... Ou pour avoir combattu à leur côté... Pourtant, malgré ça, Hermione était sur d'une chose, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, ils continueraient d'avancer, pour la paix et pour tous les défunts, morts pour la cause...

Et cette seule pensée lui donnait le courage de se battre pour Harry Potter...

Hermione avait risqué sa vie plusieurs fois... Mais elle ne disait rien, pourtant, quand elle voyait tout le monde si protecteur d'Harry, elle était jalouse... Albus l'entraînait personnellement, l'ordre était prêt à le suivre n'importe où...

Tandis qu'elle, n'était que l'ombre de Potter... Rien de plus...

Finalement, la guerre éclata... Les morts ne faisaient que croître, mais elle continuait d'avancer... Elle avait été jusqu'à effacer la mémoire de ses parents et les envoyait en Australie... Une fois de plus, elle avait sacrifié quelque chose pour Harry...

Mais elle continuait...

Après tout ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde... Le trio d'or de Gryffondor... L'espoir pour la paix... L'espoir de chacun reposait sur leurs épaules...

Puis vint la mort de Sirius black, le parrain d'Harry... Tué par nul autre que Bellatrix Lestrange... Cette dernière était le bras droit de Voldemort, connu pour sa puissance et surtout sa soif de sang... Elle avait torturé les Londubat, parents de Neville, jusqu'à la folie... Folie qu'elle possédait elle-même et qui pourtant avait intrigué Hermione...

Et ce fut au tour d'Albus de mourir, de la main de nulle autre que Rogue Sévérus... Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et aussi professeur de potion... Il était un traître à l'ordre du phœnix, travaillant pour Voldemort...

Harry avait perdu tous ceux qui lui importaient... Les ténèbres commençaient à grandir en lui... Il devenait encore plus téméraire... Sautant dans le premier combats en rapport avec Voldemort, de près ou de loin... Combattant sans se soucier de sa vie... Mais surtout, il n'hésitait pas à faire prendre des risques à ceux qui le suivaient et il avait de moins en moins de remords pour les sacrifices faits jusque-là...

Après tout, sa destinée était de vaincre le mal...

De l'autre côté, il y avait Ron... Un pur sang qui pourtant ne savait même pas préparé une simple potion ou encore d'utiliser un sort de première année... Ami fidèle à Harry Potter, Ron cherchait la gloire, la reconnaissance des autres... Étant le moins doué des Weasley, Harry lui accordait une certaine notoriété... La seconde chose à savoir était son amour pour Hermione... Pensant qu'à la fin de la guerre, il allait se marier avec elle, qu'elle lui était destinée...

Mais Hermione connaissait déjà ses projets... Elle savait aussi que Molly Weasley était derrière Ron lui faisant croire qu'il était le seul pour Hermione... Tout comme elle avait fait en sorte de rapprocher Ginny de Harry... Hermione n'était pas stupide, elle voyait le jeu de Molly...

Les Weasley étaient pauvres, rejetés et hais par la majorité de la communauté des sorciers... Même si Molly était une mère attentionnée et protectrice, elle était elle aussi en quête de gloire et de reconnaissance pour sa famille...

Et quel meilleur moyen que d'avoir le trio d'or lié à sa famille ?

Cependant, Hermione ne suivait pas le plan... Peu importe comment Molly s'y prenait, la jeune Gryffondor ne sait jamais laisser approcher par Ron, du moins au-delà d'une amitié... Une chose qu'ignorait Molly...

Hermione aimait les femmes...

C'était aussi simple que ça... Même s'il était normal pour des femmes ou des hommes d'être ensemble, personne n'avait soupçonné Hermione de l'être aussi... D'ailleurs personne ne lui avait demandé, donc elle ne l'avait jamais mentionné...

Puis les choses avaient accéléré... Harry, Ron et Hermione se mirent en quête des Horcrux... Fragment de l'âme de Voldemort piégé dans divers objets... Ils avaient déjà détruit le journal de Tom Jedusor avec un croc du Basilic dans la chambre des secrets... Ainsi que la bague d'Elvis Gaunt avec l'épée de Gryffondor dans les ruines de la maison des Gaunt...

Mais l'Horcrux qui avait condamné Hermione était le médaillon de Serpentard...

Durant leur fuite, le trio le portait à tour de rôle, car il agissait sur eux, les manipulait, les décourageait et changeait leur humeur. Ron quitta quelque temps Harry et Hermione, les ténèbres enfermaient dans le médaillon corrompu petit à petit l'esprit de Ron, lui donnant des hallucinations comme : deux yeux similaires à ceux de Voldemort. Lui montrant un Harry et une Hermione aux yeux rouges, qui lui parlèrent et le manipulèrent en lui disant qu'il était inutile, un raté, un mal aimé, allant jusqu'à s'embrasser...

Ron était faible et il succombait de plus en plus aux ténèbres... Revenant peu de temps après, il tomba sur Hermione dans les bras d'Harry... Ce fut la chose de trop pour lui et la condamnation pour la jeune Gryffondor... Il attendit qu'elle soit seule pour la rejoindre et réclamait ce qui lui était de droit...

Hermione...

Elle s'était débattue... Avait lutée pour repousser Ron, mais se fut sans espoir, elle s'était vite retrouvée plaqué au sol, sa tête heurtant une pierre avec Ron au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait sentir le sang coulé, mais elle continuait de le supplier pour qu'il s'arrête, ses paroles étaient veines...

Le médaillon avait une emprise trop grande sur lui, seuls ses pulsions et ses désirs le contrôlaient... Et tous se résumé à un seul nom...

Hermione...

Au moment où Ron avait forcé son intimité Hermione stoppa tout mouvement... Son esprit fut gelé... Elle pouvait entendre les sons brutaux venant de Ron, elle pouvait le voir faire ses va y viens en elle... Mais elle ne réagissait pas... Elle ne pouvait pas réagir...

Elle fut tout simplement sous le choc et son esprit s'embrumait à cause se sa blessure...

Ron était en train de la violer... Ron la violait... Ron qui était son ami, avec qui elle avait vécu un tas de choses au côté d'Harry et pourtant il était là...

Au-dessus d'elle, en train de la violer...

Puis Ron disparut... Elle pouvait entendre Harry hurlait... Pouvait le voir lutter pour arracher le médaillon, cependant sa vision devenait floue...

Harry avait réussi à arracher le médaillon, Ron retrouva aussitôt ses esprits et la réalité de son geste le frappa de plein fouet... De son côté, Harry venait de détruit le médaillon avec l'épée de Gryffondor...

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Ron s'approcha lentement d'Hermione espérant que tout soit un rêve... Espérant qu'elle va se relever et lui pardonner... Mais la réalité était toute autre... La tête d'Hermione nageait dans une marre de sang, son corps ne bougeait plus... Seul le flot continu de larmes lui confirmait qu'elle était encore en vie... À la grande horreur de Ron...

« C'est de ta faute ! Si tu ne m'avais pas rejeté ! Si tu avais réalisé que tu étais mienne ! Rien de tout ça ne saurait arriver ! »

Harry l'avait rejoint, il ne savait pas quoi faire... Aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait de sort de guérison et Hermione était trop faible pour ça, cependant il n'en voulait pas à Ron, c'était son meilleur ami... De plus, le médaillon avait corrompu son esprit... Mais surtout il était d'accord avec lui, si elle avait accepté le fait qu'elle et Ron devaient être ensemble, ça ne serait jamais arrivé...

« Elle a été tuée. » Ron regardait Harry avec un froncement de sourcil, il avait encore cette haine au fond de lui, à ce moment, il haïssait Hermione, elle venait de détruire son futur... Il allait sûrement se retrouver à Askaban et il ne voulait pas ça... Il était le meilleur ami de Harry, combattant à ses côtés contre Voldemort et apportait la paix au monde...

Il allait être un héros...

Mais maintenant, il serait considéré comme un criminel... Un violeur, personne ne comprendrait qu'il avait était sous l'influence du médaillon... Personne ne chercherait même à comprendre...

Il allait être un criminel...

« Elle a été tuée. » Ron avait prononcé ses mots avec froideur... Regardant Harry, personne ne devra jamais savoir ce qui était arrivé ici... Ils devaient se débarrasser d'Hermione... Si Ron voulait rester libre et être un héros, tandis qu'Harry ne pouvait pas perdre Ron, ils devaient se serrer les coudent...

Après tout ils étaient les meilleurs amis...

Harry leva sa baguette en direction du cœur d'Hermione... Son regard ne montrait aucune hésitation dans son intention...

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai une destinée à accomplir... Et j'ai besoin de Ron pour m'aider... Personne ne doit jamais savoir... » Harry et Ron reculèrent pour ne pas être pris dans le sortilège...

Hermione ne pouvait pas comprendre... Elle se demandait '' Pourquoi ? '' Ron l'avait violé et Harry allait la tuer pour cacher la vérité... '' Pourquoi ? Nous sommes les meilleurs amis... Alors pourquoi ? ''

Harry et Ron l'avaient trahie...

Ils avaient trahi son amitié...

Hermione regardait la baguette d'Harry, elle ne pouvait plus prononcer un mot... Harry et Ron se regardèrent une dernière fois...

« Elle a était tué par un mange-mort... » Ron hocha la tête puis retourna son regard sur Hermione...

Il souriait...

« **Avada Kedavra »** Un flash vert sorti de la baguette, mais avant que le sortilège impardonnable ne la frappe, elle pouvait voir le regard sans émotion d'Harry et le sourire de Ron...

Le sort frappa le cœur d'Hermione de plein fouet et projeta son corps plusieurs mètres plus loin, la douleur était horrible... Elle pouvait entendre son propre cœur ralentir... Sa vision s'obscurcir... Les sons autour d'elle disparurent... Elle ne pouvait plus sentir son corps... Pourtant, dans un dernier effort, elle prononça une dernière phrase...

Harry et Ron commencèrent à marcher quand la voix d'Hermione faible, mais distinct leur parvint...

« Je me vengerai. »

.

.

.

Voila, :p


	3. Chapter 2

_**Avant tout petite note : Passer la page en '' fond black '' cela fera disparaitre les lignes que j'utilise pour aérer le texte... ( l'icone est juste au dessus du bouton '' Next '' )**_

**Chapitre 2**

Bellatrix Lestrange était sur le bord de sa fenêtre appuyée contre la vitre, son regard dérivait son but dans le paysage extérieur... Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une lame en argent qui lui avait été transmise par son père...

Cygnus Black...

La lame était en partie couver de sang séché, le sang qui appartenait à une sorcière... Une sorcière née de parents moldus,,mais qui pourtant était considérée comme un génie... Mais pour Bellatrix, cette jeune sorcière n'était rien d'autre qu'un sang de bourbe...

'' Son '' sang de bourbe...

Elle pouvait encore imaginer la chaleur du corps de la brune... Entendre ses cris de terreur et de douleur... Mais surtout sentir sa présence... Bellatrix ne comprenait pas... Ce sang de bourbe ne quittait pas son esprit, peu importe ce qu'elle essayait... Combat... Torture... Automutilation... Rien n'y faisait...

Pour la première fois, Bellatrix était confuse...

Et cela la rendait furieuse, mais aussi intriguée... Avant d'être une Lestrange, elle était Bellatrix Black... Une arme pour le seigneur des ténèbres, c'est ce que son père lui répétait sans cesse... Une arme... Une arme...

Une arme n'a pas de sentiment...

Une arme ne se sent pas confuse...

Depuis toujours, elle s'était consacrée à être la meilleure des armes pour le seigneur des ténèbres, elle avait rejeté tous ses sentiments, pour ne se consacrait que sur la puissance...

Pourtant, elle était confuse...

Bien que personne ne le sache, elle n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit de savoir qui gagne ou qui perd la guerre... Qui meurt ou qui vie... Tout ce qui lui importait étés les combats... Le sang... Pouvoir laisser ses pulsions libres et réaliser ses désirs...

Voldemort ? Dumbledore ? La paix ? La guerre ? Le bien ? Le mal ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour elle... Tout ça n'avait aucun sens pour une arme... On lui avait donné un but, être fidèle au seigneur des ténèbres... Et elle l'était, la plus fidèle de tous les mange-morts, mais aussi la plus puissante, elle était crainte par ses '' compatriotes '' Seul Voldemort ne craignait rien, parce qu'une arme ne se rebelle pas contre son maître...

Et pourtant, la seule chose qui occupait son esprit était le visage du sang de bourbe... Ses yeux bruns, ses cheveux bouclés bruns... La peur dans ses yeux... Le toucher de sa peau... Le son de sa voix... Les supplications...

Bellatrix secoua la tête et soupira, elle regardait son réflexe dans la vitre, Askaban avait eu que très peu d'effet sur elle, le manque de soleil, lui avait donné une peau pâle presque blanche, mais qui ne faisait que renforcer ses yeux et cheveux noirs... Elle avait quelques cicatrices qu'elle avait gardées en souvenir des batailles...

Elle se souvenait encore de la bataille au ministre de la magie, elle avait tenté de torturer Ginny Weasley, mais le sang de bourbe s'était dressé devant elle, avec une telle détermination que Bellatrix avait été éveillée... Elle voulait la briser... Elle voulait soumettre la jeune sorcière... La faire hurler son nom... La faire supplier...

Cependant, les Auror étaient intervenus et un nouveau combat éclata... Elle avait réussi à soumettre Neville Londubat au sortilège Doloris, mais il fut sauvé à temps...

Elle affronta et tua Sirius Black et fut l'une des seuls mange-morts présents réussissant à échapper à Dumbledore...

Les mois avaient passé, elle était devenue de plus en plus hystérique, à chaque fois qu'elle torturait quelqu'un, elle voyait ses yeux bruns si déterminés apparaître dans son esprit...

Puis finalement, elle se retrouva face au trio d'or, ni plus ni moins qu'au manoir Malfoy... Et quand elle trouva ses yeux qui l'avaient hanté, elle avait jubilé... Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps, envoyant le Weasley et Potter au cachot, elle prit la brune pour '' Girl to Girl ''

Elle était à nouveau elle-même...

Chevauchant la jeune femme, la voir se débattre, voir cette détermination qui la rendait folle, faiblir... Elle ne pouvait pas résister, elle ne pouvait pas laisser le risque de la perdre à nouveau... Bellatrix était une arme humaine... Mais une arme humaine qui avait maitenant une cible bien définie...

Une cible qu'elle devait marquer...

'' Sang de bourbe ''

Elle le grava à même la chair de la jeune sorcière, avec sa lame d'argent, les cris et les pleurs l'avaient une nouvelle fois éveillée... Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle devait la soumettre... Elle devait la prendre...

Elle devait la faire sienne...

Mais quand elle se rendit compte des bruits qui venaient vers elle, elle comprit aussitôt que son temps était écoulé, mais pour être sûre, elle entailla son pouce avec la lame, laissant couler des gouttes de sang... Elle avait mélangé son sang pur avec celui du sang de bourbe... Utilisant cette connexion sanguine et un sortilège silencieux, elle avait créé un lien entre elles...

Un lien qui lui permettait de sentir la jeune sorcière où qu'elle soit...

Puis Potter et Weasley avaient réussi à s'échapper avec l'aide d'un vulgaire elfe de maison... Malgré qu'elle avait réussi à créer une connexion entre elles... Malgré qu'elle l'avait dans ses bras... Son corps collé au sien... Le sang de bourbe lui avait une nouvelle fois échappait...

Depuis lors, elle ne faisait que penser à comment elle pouvait avoir la jeune sorcière pour elle... Comment elle pouvait transformer le sang de bourbe en un animal de compagnie...

_**Son **_animal de compagnie...

Bellatrix avait plusieurs fois imaginées des nuits avec la brune, l'entendre supplier son nom pour sa libération... L'entendre supplier pour qu'elle la touche... Elle avait imaginé ses yeux bruns remplis de luxure pour elle...

Bellatrix frissonna en les imaginant à nouveau...

Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se concentrant sur le lien qu'elle avait créé entre elles... Elle pouvait le sentir... Mais quelque chose n'allait pas... Le lien était beaucoup plus faible, toujours existant, mais faible... Instable...

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

Bellatrix ne voulait rien de plus que de partir retrouver son sang de bourbe, mais son seigneur avait interdit à quiconque de quitter le manoir... D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait fait appel à tous ses partisans... Le manoir était rempli de mange-mort... Son seigneur était prêt...

L'acte final était là...

Et Bellatrix pourrait revoir son sang de bourbe...

Elle se sentait vivante... Impatiente... Tendu... Et même inquiète... Se demandant si la brune allait survivre ou si elle-même allait mourir... Mais ses pensées furent vite effacées en sentant la chaleur grandir en elle, rien qu'à la pensée du sang de bourbe...

Elle ne pouvait plus attendre...

Elle devait la faire sienne...

Bellatrix avait passé le reste de la nuit à regarder par la fenêtre, laissant ses pensées errer librement et sans contrainte...

Le jour était finalement arrivé, le jour de l'acte final... La bataille de Poudlard... Son seigneur et tous les mange-morts transplanèrent directement sur la colline face à Poudlard...

Malgré qu'elle était sur le point de combattre, Bellatrix ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ses retrouvailles avec le sang de bourbe... Même si une partie d'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la connexion était toujours aussi faible et instable... Mais la connexion était toujours là, donc elle ne pensait pas trop à ce sujet, après tout...

Seul la mort pouvait briser le lien...

Les sortilèges fusaient de toute part... Le ciel était sombre... Des corps recouvraient le sol... Des hurlements... Des cris venaient de toute part... Bellatrix avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de son sang de bourbe... Éliminant tous ceux qui se dressaient sur son chemin, pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas la trouver... Elle avait vu un des Weasley... Vu Minerva... Ainsi que d'autre professeur de l'école... Tué des Auror...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas trouver la jeune sorcière...

Bellatrix avait rejoint la bataille dans la cour d'entrée de Poudlard... Espérant trouver l'objet de toutes ses pensées... Mais sans résultat... Elle fut accueillie par nulle autre que Molly Weasley...

Bellatrix la combattit, même si une partie de son esprit se demandait où était son sang de bourbe, elle tenait facilement tête à Molly, le combat dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à que finalement, la Weasley se retrouva acculée par la sorcière Black...

Au moment où Bellatrix allait mettre un terme à la vie insignifiante de Molly, elle ressentit une explosion magique...

Elle ne fut pas la seule à la ressentir... Son seigneur regardait aussi dans la direction de l'explosion... Au loin derrière les montagnes qui entouraient la forêt interdite...

Minerva avait aussi pu la sentir, mais reprit vite le combat, tout comme Molly qui profita de l'inattention de Bellatrix pour lui lancer un Crucio... Envoyant la sorcière au sol dans des hurlements atroces... Molly continua son Crucio jusqu'à qu'elle vit Bellatrix crachait du sang, elle utilisa **Incarcerem** pour faire apparaître des cordes et ligotait le corps de la sorcière qui secouait encore...

Bellatrix ne cherchait pas à se libérer... Elle ne cherchait pas à reprendre la lutte, à sauver son seigneur... Ou quiconque...

Son regard était fixé sur dans la direction où elle avait ressenti l'explosion magique... Elle ne voulait pas y croire... Malgré que la bataille faisait rage, son regard resta immobile à travers la forêt interdite...

Sa vision fut brisée quand deux mains la relevèrent pour l'adosser contre le mur, Bellatrix regardait sa jeune sœur, Narcissa...

« Cissy... »

La blonde ne parvenait pas à dire pourquoi, mais en regardant sa sœur, c'était la même chose que de regarder un mort... Le regard de l'aînée était vide, sans âme... Elle ne cherchait pas à se libérer...

Elle attendait...

« Bella ! Faut partir maintenant ! Cette guerre est perdue ! » Bellatrix n'émit aucune réaction... Aucun mot... Elle avait tourné son regard dans la même direction que précédemment...

« Tu as menti... Il est encore en vie... » Les yeux de Narcissa s'écarquilla sur ces mots... Mais le choc fut encore plus grand quand elle se rendit compte qui n'y avait aucune émotion dans la voix de Bellatrix... Aucune colère ou de dégoût...

Rien...

« Bella... Je... » «Fuis... » Elle fut coupée par ce simple mot... Un mot que jamais elle n'avait entendu sa sœur prononcer... Fuir...

Une chose que Bellatrix n'était jamais autorisée à faire... Vaincre ou mourir... Nulle autre choix, mais sa sœur pouvait encore fuir et refaire sa vie...

Après tout, elle avait sauvé la vie d'Harry Potter...

« Bella... Pourquoi ?... » Narcissa ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa sœur... Elle n'avait même plus cette lueur de folie dans ses yeux...

Bellatrix savait... Mais elle ne voulait pas y croire, elle refusait d'y croire, mais pourtant, c'était la vérité... Le lien avait été rompu...

_**Son**_ sang de bourbe était morte...

Au moment de l'explosion magique, le lien fut rompu... Bellatrix n'était pas du genre à croire aux coïncidences, mais surtout, elle le savait... Quelque chose au fond d'elle le savait...

Elle est morte...

« Bella... Nous pouvons fuir ! » Narcissa voulait la convaincre... Voulait emmener sa sœur avec... Sa sœur qui l'avait protégée elle et son fils Drago... Elle ne voulait pas la laisser là... Ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne pourrir à Askaban...

Mais elle connaissait déjà la réponse...

« Non... » Bellatrix pouvait sentir les ongles de sa sœur s'enfoncer dans ses épaules... Elle pouvait voir... Elle pouvait les voir... Même si son regard était fixé sur la forêt... Elle pouvait toujours les voir...

Les larmes de Narcissa Malfoy...

« Pourquoi ?... Après tout ce que tu as fait... Pourquoi ?... » Bellatrix savait que sa sœur méritait de savoir... Qu'au moins une personne sache... Sache que Bellatrix Lestrange s'était attaché à quelqu'un...

« Elle est morte... Mon sang de bourbe est morte... » Narcissa ne voulait pas le croire... Mais sa sœur avait perdu tout espoir... Toute folie... Elle avait renoncé à tout, pour une simple sorcière... Un sang de bourbe ?

« Bella... Tu ? » « Pars... » La voix de Bellatrix était ferme et sans émotion, pourtant Narcissa pouvait voir pourquoi sa sœur voulait qu'elle parte maintenant... Si elle restait... Si elle continuait à lui parler... Si elle continuait à agir comme une sœur...

Elle perdrait sa liberté pour Askaban...

Narcissa était une femme glaciale, ne laissant jamais une émotion transparaître... Pourtant, elle pleurait... Les larmes coulaient en continu sur ses joues... Elle allait faire une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu faire avant... Une chose qu'elle ne voulait jamais faire... Une chose qu'elle regrettera le reste de sa vie...

Elle allait abandonner sa sœur...

« Part... » Narcissa se releva, sa vision floutait par les larmes... Mais pourtant, elle pouvait encore parfaitement voir sa sœur... Sa sœur qu'elle allait abandonner...

« Je t'aime Bella... » Elle embrassa la joue de Bellatrix et commença à reculer...

« Comme je t'aime... » Narcissa serra les poings de toutes ses forces... Elle regarda autour d'elle... Les mange-morts étaient en train d'être acculés...

La bataille était perdue...

Narcissa commença à s'éloigner de sa sœur quand la voix de Bellatrix se fit entendre...

« Cissy... Quel était son nom ? »

Narcissa suivit le regard de sa sœur... À travers la forêt...Cherchant ce que sa sœur cherchait... Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait savoir... Elle connaissait son nom... Le sang de bourbe... Celle qui avait condamné sa sœur sans même le savoir... Elle voulait tellement haïr la jeune femme...

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas...

Bellatrix attendit que sa sœur lui réponde... Elle voulait savoir... Voulaient savoir comment s'appelait celle qui occupait ses pensées... Celle qui lui avait donné un sentiment de chaleur... De vie...

Elle voulait savoir comment s'appelait la jeune femme... Elle voulait un nom... Un nom qu'elle pourrait prononcer encore et encore dans sa cellule à Askaban... Un nom qui lui rappellerait la jeune femme... Elle ne voulait pas l'oublier...

Parce qu'un visage s'efface avec le temps...

Parce qu'un nom reste immuable malgré le temps...

« Hermione... Hermione Granger... » Narcissa se dirigea vers son fils qui était près des portes de Poudlard... Elle continuait à marcher... Elle ne devait pas se retourner... Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter... Elle devait quitter l'enceinte de Poudlard... Elle devait partir...

Elle devait abandonner sa sœur...

Bellatrix savait... Elle avait vu Hagrid portait Potter... Elle avait entendu des voix... Des conversations... Mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre le moindre mot... Elle ne voulait pas comprendre...

Puis elle sentit le choc de la collision entre les deux sortilèges... Mais malgré elle, elle pouvait presque entendre chaque respiration... Chaque battement de cœur...

Ou alors était-ce seulement le sien ?

Elle ne pouvait pas y répondre... Tout ce qu'elle entendait maintenant était les acclamations et les cris de joie... Les '' cracks '' de tous les mange-morts essayant de transplaner pour fuir...

Le seigneur des ténèbres était mort...

La guerre était finie...

Sa vie prenait fin maintenant...

Peut-être que si elle avait été élevée différemment... Comme une personne et non une arme... Si sa mère n'était pas morte quand elle avait besoin d'elle... Peut etre que si son père l'avaient vraiment aimé comme une de ses filles et non une armes... Si elle avait connu l'amour... Si elle avait pu faire ses propres choix...

Si elle n'était née en tant que Bellatrix Black...

Alors, peut-être que tout aurait été différent maintenant...

Le regard de Bellatrix était perdu dans la forêt, oubliant son environnement, oubliant qu'elle allait retourner à Askaban...

Mais elle ne pouvait pas oublier la douleur... La douleur de l'avoir perdue... La douleur de ne lui avoir jamais parlé...

Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'oublier...

Une seule larme coulait sur la joue de Bellatrix... Une larme d'abandon... Une larme de douleur...

Une seule larme de sang...

« Hermione... »

Sa voix fut faible, mais claire... Remplie de chaleur... Et pour la première fois...

Remplie d'amour...

Ce jour fut le jour ou Voldemort fut vaincu... Où le bien avait gagné... Le jour où enfin la paix régnerait...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais ce fut aussi le jour où Bellatrix Lestrange vire la lumière du soleil pour la dernière fois..<strong>_.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Avant tout petite note : Passer la page en '' fond black '' cela fera disparaitre les lignes que j'utilise pour aérer le texte... ( l'icone est juste au dessus du bouton '' Next '' )**_

* * *

><p>Maintenant, merci de lire ma fiction et de lui donner une chance, maintenant, je vais être honnête, si j'écris cette histoire c'est avant tout pour moi... Ça peut paraître étrange, mais j'aime écrire et garder mes histoires sur mon bureau et de les lires de temps en temps, non en tant qu'auteur, mais en tant que lecteur...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais, j'ai voulu vous faire partager mon histoire et pourquoi pas avoir des commentèrent qui pourrait l'améliorer...<p>

* * *

><p>Chaque critique est la bienvenue... Je les lirais toutes avec soins et répondrait s'il y a des questions...<p>

* * *

><p>Maintenant, les deux premiers chapitres servaient de mise en place... Raconter le déroulement de la guerre, mais aussi le schéma d'esprit pour que Bellatrix et Hermione se soient retrouvés : changer pour l'une et trahis pour l'autre...<p>

* * *

><p>D'ailleurs merci pour vos commentaires, j'en ai pris note, je sais aussi que écrire une histoire à la 3eme personne peut-être difficile dans certaine circonstance... Au début cela était mon intention, mais j'ai changé d'avis... Donc, chapitre à la 1ere personne...<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant, si je vois que ça ne me plaît pas après relecture encore et encore... Que quelque chose ne va pas... Que la lecture n'est '' lisse '' alors je retournerais à la 3eme...<p>

* * *

><p>Ici, le plus important... L'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas amis... Vraiment pas amis... Donc pour la correction, j'ai naturellement utilisé le correcteur d'open office et aussi le logiciel '' Antidote '' l'un parmi les meilleurs pour ma correction...<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère donc qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes, sinon je m'excuse d'avance si c'est le cas...<p>

* * *

><p>Bonne lecture à vous...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(<span>1ere personne<span>)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione<strong>_

* * *

><p>Mon corps me faisait mal, non... En faite, je ne le sentais pas, pourtant, la douleur était bien là, comme un nid aiguille directement dans mon cerveau... Et je ne sais pas par quelle sorte de miracle, mais j'étais encore envie... Ou du moins je le supposais, en tout cas la douleur était bien là... Peut-être que la mort était une meilleure option...<p>

* * *

><p>Rien que d'ouvrir mes yeux, me demandait un effort important... J'avais fini par croire que j'étais morte, ou pas loin de l'être... L'obscurité est la seule chose qui m'accueillit...<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne pouvais quasiment rien voir, en essayant de voir autour de moi, une douleur aiguë traversa ma tête... C'était atroce, pourquoi ne suis pas simplement morte ? Pourquoi dois-je encore souffrir ? Je veux juste dormir... Je veux juste fermer les yeux et faire disparaître la douleur...<p>

* * *

><p>Je veux mourir...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Es-tu sûre ? ''<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai vite entrouvert mes yeux, mais je ne voyais toujours rien... Peu importe où je regardais, il mettait impossible de discerner quelque chose...<p>

* * *

><p>J'avais à peine fini de penser que l'obscurité fut remplacée par la lumière, brûlant mes yeux en même temps... Il m'avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'ils puissent s'adapter à nouveau...<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai finalement réussi à tourner ma tête vers la source lumineuse... La lumière en question était un feu qui brûlait à ma droite...<p>

* * *

><p>Je pouvais sentir la douleur s'atténuer petit à petit et je ne savais pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas... Sentir la douleur, me permettait de savoir que j'étais vivante... Si elle disparaît...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais la chose qui me préoccupait le plus était de savoir où j'étais, mais aussi avec qui... Ou quoi...<p>

* * *

><p>« Qui est... Est-là ? » Ma voix était faible et granuleuse... Cependant, je pouvais encore l'utiliser et donc communiquer... Au moins, si je meurs, je ne serais pas seul dans un silence complet...<p>

* * *

><p>Ma réflexion fut interrompue par un mouvement dans l'ombre, j'étais sûre que ce n'était pas humain... Le mouvement était trop important... Le bruit était sourd... Je vais être dévoré ? Je vais finir dévoré par un animal ?... Un animal...<p>

* * *

><p>Un animal qui parle...<p>

* * *

><p>Puis tout était devenu flou... Non, seule ma vue était devenue floue... Je pleurais... Comment ne pas pleurer ? Comment ne pas pleurer dans cette situation ?<p>

* * *

><p>J'avais un rêve... Travailler pour le ministre de la magie, prouver que même une sorcière née de moldus, n'était pas inférieure aux autres... J'avais ce rêve...<p>

* * *

><p>Ils me l'ont l'arrachaient de force...<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai rencontré deux personnes, ont été devenu amis... Les meilleurs amis, pour le pire et le meilleur, je les ai suivis dans leurs quêtes... J'ai suivi Harry Potter dans sa quête de paix...<p>

* * *

><p>Normalement, dans tout conte de fées, Harry, Ron et moi aurions battu le méchant... Voldemort... Nous aurions ramené la paix dans le monde des sorciers, puis nous aurions trouvé l'amour, fondés une famille...<p>

* * *

><p>Ça aurait dû se passer comme ça...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais dans les contes de fées, le héros ne trahit pas ses amis... Il ne les tue pas... Quel genre de héros veut devenir Harry ? Quel genre de héros veut devenir Ron ?<p>

* * *

><p>Comment décriront-ils ma mort ?<p>

* * *

><p>Oh... Je sais... Ils me l'ont dit... '' Tuée par un mange-mort '' Et je suis sûre que tous vont l'accepter sans se poser de question... Pourquoi douteraient-ils d'Harry Potter ?<p>

* * *

><p>Aucune chance...<p>

* * *

><p>Et finalement, trahit pas mes deux meilleurs amis... Violé par l'un d'entre eux, tué par l'autre... Je me retrouve, je ne sais où... Sans pouvoir bouger... Sans savoir pourquoi je suis encore en vie... Sans savoir comment je suis encore en vie...<p>

* * *

><p>Et sur le point d'être dévorais par un dragon...<p>

* * *

><p>Le silence fut remplacé par un rire... Un rire hystérique, sans joie, sans humour... Non, juste un rire désespéré...<p>

* * *

><p>Mon rire désespérait...<p>

* * *

><p>Il fit écho avec mon environnement... Même à mes propres oreilles, le rire fut comme le son d'une vitre brisée...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Es-tu folle ? ''<strong>

* * *

><p>J'ai réussi à me calmer... Malgré quelque hoquet... Bien que l'extrémité de ma vue était floue, je pouvais encore assez bien voir mon bourreau...<p>

* * *

><p>Un dragon... Un dragon rouge...<p>

* * *

><p>Ce n'était même pas tout à fait rouge... Mais plutôt, un rouge sombre...<p>

* * *

><p>Un rouge sang...<p>

* * *

><p>Seuls ses yeux étaient différents... Tout aussi rouge, mais un rouge écarlate... Peut-être que c'était le fait que j'étais sur le point de mourir... Dévoré... Mais, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver magnifique...<p>

* * *

><p>Ses ailes étaient repliées, sa queue fouettée dans l'air... Sûrement assez puissant pour abattre un arbre... Des pics entourés son cou comme un collier, des cornes se dressaient sur son crane vers l'arrière de son corps...<p>

* * *

><p>Il était gigantesque...<p>

* * *

><p>Beaucoup plus que Norbert, le dragon qu'Hagrid avait entraîné pour le tournoi des 3 sorciers...<p>

* * *

><p>La différence était flagrante...<p>

* * *

><p>Il s'est rapproché de moi et avait commencé à s'affaisser... Son corps entouré tout l'espace autour de moi... En fait... Il m'avait entouré avec son corps... J'étais à sa merci...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Je suis une femelle. ''<strong>

* * *

><p>Oh... Alors... Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment le sujet actuel... '' Elle était magnifique ''<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Tu vas mourir ''<strong>

* * *

><p>'' Merci de me le rappeler ! '' J'ai pensé dur...<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant, elle avait raison... Le sortilège aurait dû me tuer sur le coup... Et maintenant que la douleur avait diminué, je pouvais commencer à comprendre de mieux en mieux... Retrouvé une partie de mes facultés... Et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit sur le pourquoi je suis encore en vie, c'était que Harry ne l'avait pas correctement effectuer... Ou alors qu'il manquait de puissance pour utiliser un tel sort...<p>

* * *

><p>« Je vais quand même mourir... » Je le savais... Peu importe que le sort avait été mal fait... C'était un sortilège impardonnable... Pour une bonne raison, c'était un sort destiné à tuer... Qu'il soit réussi ou non... Je l'avais lu dans un des livres de la section interdite de Poudlard... Dans les rares cas où la cible était encore en vie après avoir était frappé par le sort, elle mourrait d'une mort lente...<p>

* * *

><p>Le corps mourrait petit à petit, jusqu'à la fin...<p>

* * *

><p>Mon corps était en train de mourir...<p>

* * *

><p>« Vas-tu me manger ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? Je n'aurais pas pris la peine de te ramener dans ma tanière... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Vrai... » Mais je suis certaine qu'elle avait une raison... Sinon pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Surtout pour une humaine... Alors que les sorciers les traîtres comme de vulgaires bétails... Les utilisent pour leurs chasses ou leurs tournois...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Tu es une humaine intelligente... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'elle lisait dans mon esprit... Chaque phrase répondait à mes pensées... Mais c'était impossible, les dragons ne pouvaient pas... Ils leur étaient impossibles... Vrai ?<p>

**'' Je ne suis pas comme ceux que vous dressez... ''**

* * *

><p>« Oh... Alors pourquoi es-tu capable de le faire ? » Bien que ça ne changerait rien pour ma situation...J'étais condamné et dans 1 heure ou 2, je serais morte...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Je suis l'une des rares dragonnes qui ont reçu le savoir ancien...''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Le savoir ancien ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Il est transmis à chaque descendance, il permet au jeune dragon de développer pleinement leur capacité... Et aussi leur esprit... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>Outre le fait que je ne sois pas une spécialiste des dragons, je n'ai jamais lu quoique ce soit sur ça... Et des capacités ? Cracher du feu ? Voler ? N'est-ce pas une chose naturelle pour eux...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Bien sûr que si, je ne parle pas de ce genre de capacité... Le savoir nous permet d'apprendre à communiquer comme je le fais... Télépathie ? Je pense que c'est ce<strong> qui pourrait décrire ça... Mais la chose principale qui nous est transmise est notre... ''

* * *

><p>« Aie ! ! Aie ! Ma tête ! ! » C'était insupportable... La douleur ! La douleur était atroce... Comme un millier d'aiguilles directement planté dans mon cerveau... Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir ! « Arrête ça ! Fais que ça s'arrête ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Et puis elle s'était arrêtée... Envolée... Je ne sentais plus aucune douleur... J'étais haletante, mais encore envie... Un grognement me fit ouvrir les yeux... La dragonne avait fermé les siens... Son corps était raide et ses griffes enfoncées dans le sol... Elle émit un autre grognement, mais moins rugueux... Moins bestial... Au contraire, presque... Douloureux ?<p>

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Ses yeux se rouvrirent, je pouvais deviné quelque chose n'allait pas, ses iris couleurs rouge écarlate, étaient devenu beaucoup plus sombre...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' J'ai transféré la douleur... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>Transféré ? « Attends ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? ! » J'avais essayé de bouger... De me lever... Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Pourquoi m'avait-elle ramené ici ? Que veut-elle ? Que veut-elle de moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Qu'est-ce qui l'intéresser ?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Ta haine... Ta colère... Ta revanche... Je veux tout... tout ça. ''<strong>

* * *

><p>Je l'ai regardée... Elle avait l'aire sérieuse, ma revanche ? C'est trop tard pour ma revanche, trop tard pour ma haine... Oui, je les hais, les hais comme je n'ai jamais hais quelqu'un... J'ai sacrifié tant de choses, mes parents n'ont plus aucun souvenir de moi... Je ne sais même s'ils sont encore en vie... J'ai tout sacrifié...<p>

* * *

><p>Pour une trahison...<p>

* * *

><p>Je hais les sangs purs... Je les hais... Parce que mes parents étaient moldus, j'étais un déchet pour eux... Je hais les sorciers... Je hais la magie... Si j'étais une simple moldus, je serais avec mes parents... Je serais en vie...<p>

* * *

><p>Je hais être une sorcière...<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu peux me sauver. » Ce n'était pas une question, j'en étais sûre, sinon, elle n'aurait pas agi comme ça... Jamais elle n'aurait pris le risque ou même la peine pour une sorcière sans rien ne vouloir... « Que veux-tu de moi ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Notre liberté ! ''<strong> Elle émit un fort rugissement qui rebondit contre les murs... Ou les parois ? En tout cas, l'écho dura plusieurs minutes... **'' Notre liberté... '' **La déclaration fut moins violente... Juste une phrase simple avec un espoir...

* * *

><p>Un rêve...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Je peux te donner ta revanche. Je peux te sauver... Mais le prix est... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Votre liberté... À tous les dragons... » Elle ne dit rien pour me contester... Elle veut la liberté... La liberté pour son peuple... Pour les dragons... Pour elle...<p>

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis pas différente... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Non ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Je ne suis spéciale... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Non ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Je n'ai rien de spécial... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Non ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi moi ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Parce que tu étais là... Pour ta haine... Pour ta revanche... Pour '' leur '' trahison... Et parce que tu veux vivre... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>Je n'ai rien dit pendant un moment... Elle me demandait de les libérer, en échange de ma vie... Le silence fut la seule chose dans l'air... Aucune de nous ne prononça un mot... J'ai laissé mes pensées errer librement... Faisant défilé mes souvenirs...<p>

* * *

><p>Norbert... Hagrid nous disant comment les sorciers traitaient les dragons... Le tournoi des 3 sorciers... Le dragon enchaînait et piégeait sous la terre comme gardien à la <em>banque<em> de Gringotts... Ayant peur de seulement quelque clochette... Un dragon ayant peur de clochette... Bien sûr, je sais très bien que pour en arriver là, il avait dû être battu et torturé encore et encore... J'en avais vu un aperçu dans la forêt interdite...

* * *

><p>Un simple aperçu de la réalité...<p>

* * *

><p>« Si je veux vivre, je n'ai d'autre chose que d'accepter... Peu importe les conditions... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' La mort sera une délivrance comparait à se qui t'attends... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qui... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Trahison... Dégoût... Haine... Rejet... Chassé... Si tu acceptes, tout changera, tu changeras... Et pour ça tu seras traqué, le ministre voudra t'étudier... Te disséquer... Tu n'auras plus d'ami... Ta famille pourrait te rejeter... Tu ne feras plus partie de ce monde... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Pourquoi ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Tu ne seras plus humaine... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Plus hu... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' C'est le second prix à payer... Ton humanité... Ta nature humaine... Si tu acceptes, tu ne seras plus considérée comme humaine... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Qu'es-ce marcher ? Mon humanité et vous libérer ? ! Et toi que feras-tu ? Que feras-tu à part simplement sauver une vie humaine ? ! » Ma colère avait prix le dessus, j'allais refuser, j'allais lui dire le fond de ma penser... J'allais lui faire comprendre que je n'allais pas simplement accepter... J'allais...<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant les mots suivants ont tout changé...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Je te donne ma vie... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ta vie ? »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Chacune aura ce qu'elle veut... Et chacune payera le prix pour l'avoir... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ma vie pour votre liberté... »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Ma vie pour ta revanche... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>C'était le contrat... Mais pourquoi vouloir sacrifier sa vie ? Tout donner ? Non... Je la comprends... N'ai-je pas fait la même chose pour la paix... Pour garder notre liberté... Elle fait pareil pour son peuple...<p>

* * *

><p>Et je serais l'outil de la liberté...<p>

* * *

><p>Et puis des images de Ron en train de me violer ont déferlé dans mon esprit... Entendant sa voix me dire que c'était de ma faute... Le visage d'Harry ne montrant aucune émotion... Sa baguette sur moi... Sa voix disant comment j'avais été tué... Puis le sourire de Ron juste avant que Harry ne me lance le sort...<p>

* * *

><p>« J'accepte. »<p>

* * *

><p>Elle se leva, mais lâcha un nouveau grognement douloureux... Elle était placée au-dessus de moi... Ses yeux plongeant directement dans les miens...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Comptes-tu me trahir ? ''<strong> Elle était méfiante... Je ferais de même, accepter un tel prix et puis simplement ignorer sa part du contrat serait une pensée que tous auraient... Je les eus... Pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'y ai pensé...

* * *

><p>« Tu connais la réponse... » Oui, j'ai accepté... Oui, je veux vivre, je veux ma revanche... Je veux retrouver mes parents... Et si le prix à payer pour avoir une deuxième vie était d'offrir la liberté aux dragons...<p>

* * *

><p>Alors je leur rendrais leurs libertés...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Ceci est notre contrat ''<strong>

* * *

><p>Nous fûmes entourés par un cercle de flammes bleues... Elle avait déployé ses ailes au-dessus de ses mêmes flammes... L'incantation commença...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Que notre contrat nous lie...<strong>

**Que mon âme et la sienne soient liées...**

**Que nos existences ne fassent qu'une...**

**Que notre esprit ne fasse qu'un...**

**Que se termine notre vie ici même...**

**Et qu'une nouvelle naisse de notre mort...**

**Brûlons le passé, sacrifions le présent...**

**Pour obtenir un nouveau futur...**

**Et une nouvelle vie... ''**

* * *

><p>À peine le dernier mot prononcé que les flammes se sont mises à grandir atteignant les ailes de la dragonne... « Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! »<p>

* * *

><p><strong>'' Ma mort et la tienne donneront une nouvelle vie... Te donnerons une nouvelle vie... Une nouvelle naissance... ''<strong>

* * *

><p>« Et toi ? ! »<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ne répondit pas... Elle me regardait simplement... Son corps se faisant dévorer par les flammes bleues... Elle ne fit aucune grimace... Aucun grognement... Rien... Simplement me regardait...<p>

* * *

><p>Finalement, son corps fut consumé entièrement... Ses cendres flottant dans l'air au-dessus de moi... Et avant que je ne comprenne, ses dernières entrèrent directement dans ma bouche, sans que je ne puisse rien y faire... J'ai passé plusieurs secondes en avalant les cendres de la dragonne...<p>

* * *

><p>Bien, que j'ai tenté de reprendre mes esprits, mon corps se mit à léviter... Les flammes bleues, se sont mises à tournoyer autour de moi, puis se rapprochant de moi...<p>

* * *

><p>Jusqu'à qu'elles m'engloutissent aussi, la dernière chose que j'ai sentie fut une explosion de magie...<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione Granger était morte...<strong>_

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas pour vos commentaires et vos reproches )<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Avant tout petite note : Passer la page en '' fond black '' cela fera disparaitre les lignes que j'utilise pour aérer le texte... ( l'icone est juste au dessus du bouton '' Next '' )**_

Merci pour vos commentaires, n'hésitez pas à donner votre opinion...

Voici le 4eme chapitre... ;-)

**.**

**.**

**.**

_*** Gazette du sorcier ***_

_**Date : 1er janvier 2003**_

_**Infos :**_

_**Le ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, annonce l'ouverture des inscriptions pour le 4eme* TMM * annuel... Dont deux héros de la guerre participeront ainsi que les plus grands Auror du monde et bien sur tous ceux qui pensent pouvoir être assez puissants pour s'emparer du titre de champion !**_

_*** Fin de l'article ***_

5 ans... 5 ans avaient passé depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres... Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées en 5ans... Le monde des sorciers était plus arrogant que jamais... Après la mort de Voldemort, les 2 premiers mois avaient été consacrés à la restauration de Poudlard sous l'œil vigilant de Minerva McGonagall, nouvelle directrice de l'établissement... Le ministre avait ordonné la chasse aux mange-morts qui s'étaient enfuis, mettant des mises à prix sur leur tête... Cependant les résultats ne furent rien d'autre que le néant, ce qui avait mis Kingsley, le ministre de la magie au pied du mur, beaucoup attendaient du changement pour ne plus avoir affaire à un nouveau '' Voldemort ''

Mais grâce à l'aide d'Harry et deux Ron les choses avaient tourné en faveur du ministère de la magie... Harry et Ron étaient des héros, leur nom, chaque sorcier le connaissait... Leur histoire était racontée dans les livres et transmis aux générations suivantes, montrant en même temps que peu importe votre puissance, vous ne pouvez pas vous opposez contre le monde... Voldemort en fut l'exemple parfait...

Après avoir vaincu, les deux ont intégré la formation d'Auror classe S, considéré comme les meilleurs magiciens du pays... Évidement chaque ministère du monde avait leurs propres Auror classe S... Mais Kingsley avait Harry Potter... Et ça faisait toute la différence, beaucoup de pays avaient fait un pacte de non-agression et considéré le ministère de Londres comme le plus puissant...

Après 2 ans d'entraînement intensifs, Harry et Ron étaient les meilleurs sorciers parmi la classe S... Faisant de ce fait, la famille Weasley la plus puissante des sangs purs et ayant des affinités directes avec le ministère de la magie... De se fait aucune autre famille ne leur refuser leur demande ou osé les affrontés directement...

Harry Potter avait épousé Ginny, la sœur de Ron, entrant ainsi officiellement dans la famille Weasley... Arthur, le père de Ron devint le responsable en charge des affaires étrangères... Molly était devenue la responsable des relations publiques... Tandis que les jumeaux avaient ouvert leur propre magasin d'artifice magique...

Mais la chose qui avait marqué une nouvelle fut l'ouverture du_** '' Tournoi Mondial de Magie '' **_C'était l'équivalent du tournoi des 3 sorciers, mais avec des conséquences énormes... Pour les participants et les spectateurs... Ce tournoi avait pour but de canaliser les ressentis des familles de sang pur ainsi que l'occasion pour chaque sorcier de réaliser leurs rêves...

Chaque ministère du monde avait contribué à l'ouverture de ce tournoi... Chaque personne voulant y prendre part pouvait, en payant simplement la somme de 100 Gallions d'or... Et ce peu importe votre espèce, centaure, sorcier, géant, loup-garou et même les vampires... Bref, tant que vous payez vous pouviez participer...

Bien que la deuxième chose nécessaire pour pouvoir y participer était d'être âgés de 17... L'âge adulte dans le monde des sorciers...

Les spectateurs eux, payaient simplement 5 Gallions pour les adultes et 2 Gallions pour les enfants, pour avoir leur siège pour tout le tournoi... Et depuis 4 ans, à chaque tournoi, chaque place était vendue... Les gens venaient voir de la magie, des géants... Des combats... De la puissance... Des sorts qu'il n'aurait jamais vus ailleurs qu'au tournoi... Mais aussi, ils venaient voir des puissants sorciers s'affronter, leur donnant des spectacles incroyables...

Les candidats eux venaient pour une seule raison... Le prix de victoire, il n'y avait pas de seconde place, seul un champion... Un champion reconnu dans le monde entier, recevant des attributions spécial... Que nul autre ne pourrait jamais avoir, il pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait... C'était aussi simple que ça...

Le gagnant pour avoir un vœu se réaliser et obtenir une gloire mondiale, ainsi que la reconnaissance de chaque sorcier... Mais surtout le champion avait son nom gravé dans la roche du menhir sacré du tournoi...

Un menhir qui se tenait au sommet du Colisée... Un Colisée qui avait été construit pour accueillir les combattants du tournoi...

Tout comme celui de Rome...

Et depuis 4 ans, ce tournoi est la chose que chaque sorcier attendait avec impatience...

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

La famille Malefoy... Ce nom n'avait plus aucune signification dans le monde, plus aucun impact... Plus d'intérêt... Simplement le nom d'une famille déchut... Lucuis Malefoy était mort pendant la bataille finale à Poudlard... Drago Malefoy avait pour objectif de redonner la gloire au nom Malefoy, voulant effacer toutes les erreurs que son père avait commises, ainsi avec cet objectif, il participa au 2ème TMM (Tournoi Mondial de Magie)

Cependant, il ne survécut pas au premier tour, tué par le frère d'une des victimes de Voldemort... Parce qu'une fois inscrit, le choix de votre adversaire se fait au hasard, utilisant la même méthode que celui de la coupe de feu... Et peu importe votre adversaire, une fois dans l'arène vous combattez...

Drago Malefoy fut tué lors de son combat...

La mort d'un combattant était une des choses que les spectateurs venaient voir...

Des combats à mort...

Heureusement, depuis l'ouverture du tournoi, il n'y avait eu que 3 morts, dont Drago...

Narcissa Malefoy avait perdu son fils qu'elle avait tant protégé... Et aujourd'hui, elle était seule et elle devait porter le fardeau que porte le nom Malefoy... Le nom que son mari avait détruit de ses propres mains... Et pour retrouver un certain lien avec sa sœur... Avec sa famille... Elle reprit son nom de jeune fille...

Narcissa Black...

Le ministre de la magie lui avait rendu son nom de jeune fille, mais il en avait profité pour lui montrait le dégoût qu'il avait pour elle... Mais se qu'ignorait, Kingsley... Ce qu'ignoraient les Weasley qui parlaient sur elle dès qu'ils la voyaient, ce qu'ignoraient Harry et Ron... C'était qu'elle recherchait la vérité... La vérité sur la mort d'Hermione Granger... Le sang de bourbe de sa sœur Bellatrix... Cette dernière était la seule famille qui lui rester... Et elle cherchait un moyen de lui rendre sa liberté...

Et Hermione était ce moyen... Du moins sa mort l'était... Lors de la cérémonie de victoire, Kingsley avait remis la médaille de Merlin à Harry et Ron et en avait profité pour rendre hommage à Hermione Granger qui était morte en combattant au côté d'Harry Potter...

Mais une chose avait rendu Narcissa intriguait et méfiante, c'était la cause de la mort... '' Tué par un mange-mort '' Tous l'acceptèrent... Sauf elle...

Elle avait vécu là où résidaient tous les mange-morts, la fille Granger était l'une des cibles à abattre sur les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres...

Et jamais aucun mange-mort n'a annoncé qu'il avait tué la fille Granger et de ce fait, Narcissa savait... Quelque chose n'allait pas... Quelque chose était faux... Et si quelqu'un avait tué Hermione Granger, alors ce n'était certainement pas Voldemort ou un mange-mort... Et encore moins Bellatrix...

Après la mort de son fils Narcissa avait décidé de découvrir la vérité, d'une certaine manière c'était sa vengeance personnelle... Parce qu'elle était sure que la mort d'Hermione Granger cachait quelque chose... Quelque chose qui pourrait lui faire obtenir vengeance et la liberté de sa sœur...

Et Narcissa Black était déterminé...

**. . . . . . . . . . .**

Autre chose qui avait causé des dégâts dans ses 5 dernières années était les dragons... L'office de recherche et de contrôle des dragons fut complètement surchargé de travail... Les 2 premières années, l'office avait recensé plusieurs plaintes de sorcier, disant qu'un dragon faisait des ravages...

La 3ème année, l'office reçut une lettre de la plus grande réserve mondiale de dragons en territoire Roumain, les sorciers de toutes nationalités s'y rendaient en nombre pour y étudier ces créatures de plus près... La lettre indiquée qu'il avait eu quelques problèmes avec leurs pensionnaires... Surtout les femelles...

Les femelles dragonne étaient connues pour être généralement plus grande et plus agressive que le mâle... Cependant, la réserve prévenait l'office que leurs femelles se comportaient bizarrement... Plus résistante que la normale... Plus défensifs...

La 4ème année fut celle qui fit réagir l'office, quelque chose ce passé avec les dragons... Plus précisément les femelles, elles étaient plus violentes et plus agressives que les mâles... Les dominant complètement, bien que ses derniers montraient le même comportement...

Seuls les sorciers les plus compétents et les mieux entraînés pouvaient les approcher... Mais pour certaines femelles l'office eu recours à quelques Auror de classe S... Et même dans ses cas, les combats étaient violents et plusieurs sorciers perdirent la vie...

Une fois le dragon maîtrisé, les sorciers ouvrirent leur poitrine et leur arraché le cœur... C'était le seul moyen pour se débarrassait d'un dragon... Plusieurs d'entre eux qui refusaient toute soumission virent leur cœur arraché...

Dans la 4ème année, 16 d'entre eux furent abattus, un nombre insignifiant pour toute autre espèce, mais pour l'espèce des dragons, dont les naissances sont contrôlées par l'office de recherche et de contrôle, ce chiffre était énorme...

Cependant, alors que l'office s'attendait à une augmentation d'agressivité des dragons... Les 4 premiers mois de la 5ème année, aucune plainte ne leur fut portée, pareille pour la réserve de Roumanie... En faite, c'était tout le contraire, les dragons ne réagissaient plus... Ne se défendait plus, ils se contentaient de rester allongés et de regarder le ciel, même en les provoquant, ils ne réagissaient pas...

Les dragons attendaient quelque chose...

C'est Charlie Weasley, le 2ème fils aîné des Weasley, qui avait rapporté son observation des 5 dernières années sur les dragons... L'office, après un débat houleux et en prenant en compte toutes leurs informations en étaient arrivées au même point...

Quelque chose arrivé...

Kingsley avait été prévenu de leur crainte, ce dernier prit cette information au sérieux... Et s'y vraiment quelque chose se préparer, alors il devait l'anticiper et trouver un moyen d'y faire face... Cependant, la chose qui l'inquiété était les dragons... Ces bêtes qui ne soumettaient jamais sans la force... Ces dragons qu'ils ne pouvaient pas domestiquer, peu importe ce les méthodes, c'était simplement impossible...

Des reptiles ailés géants, qui cracheur de feu. Extrêmement dangereux...

Alors, le monde allait avoir un grave problème...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

_*** Gazette du sorcier ***_

_**Date : 1er juin 2003**_

_**Infos :**_

_**Annonce : Il ne vous reste plus qu'un mois avant la clôture des inscriptions du * TMM * Vous cherchez la gloire ? L'argent ? Vous voulez prouver que vous êtes le plus puissant ? Vous voulez être reconnu dans le monde entier ?**_

_**Donc, n'hésitez et inscrivez-vous !**_

_**Venez-vous emparer du titre de * champion de Merlin ***_

_**Alors, n'oubliez pas ! Le 31 juin entraînera la clôture des inscriptions et de vos rêves !**_

_*** Fin de l'article ***_

Narcissa Black était dans une forêt en train de lire la gazette du sorcier, cela lui avait pris 3 ans pour réunir toutes les informations qu'elle recherchait... 3 ans pour reconstruire entièrement l'histoire d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger... 3 ans pour retracer exactement, leur quête depuis leur 1ere année de Poudlard à la défaite de Voldemort...

Et maintenant elle se tenait au milieu d'une forêt, à l'endroit exact où le trio d'or avait établi un campement... Narcissa savait que toute la vérité se cacher quelque par ici... Le moment entre leur fuite du Manoir Malefoy et la bataille finale où seuls le Weasley et Potter avaient participé...

C'était ici qu'Hermione Granger avait disparu... Avait été tué...

Narcissa avait commencé à regarder autour du camp, pour toute trace de lutte ou qu'il lui donnerait un indice, ce qu'elle ne trouva pas... Il n'y avait rien, elle avait sorti sa baguette et utilisa un sort de résonance magique cherchant toute trace... Elle parcourra les alentours priant qu'elle avait raison, qu'elle avait vu juste, qu'elle n'avait pas passé ses 3 ans à la recherche de la vérité pour rien...

Alors qu'elle arrivait près d'un lac, sa baguette commença à vibrer... Une trace magique... Elle avait trouvé une trace magique... Ici dans cette forêt qui n'a était traversé par personne durant les dernières années... Sauf pour le trio d'or... Et pour cause...

Cette forêt était connue comme le cimetière magique...

Chaque sorcier qui s'aventurait ici à la recherche d'ancien trésor ou seulement pour prouver que cette forêt était comme les autres n'en ressortait jamais...

Et c'était la même chose pour chaque groupe de recherche était lancée pour les retrouver...

Narcissa s'approcha de plus en plus du point magique, les vibrations de sa baguette augmentaient... Jusqu'au moment où un 2ème bourdonnement se faisait entendre, la blonde n'avait pas perdu de temps pour découvrir d'où venait le bruit... Elle s'agenouilla près d'un tronc d'arbre et commença à creuser avec ses mains...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que sa voix ne brise le silence pesant de la forêt... « Je le savais... »

Narcissa tenait entre ses mains une baguette... Pas n'importe quelle baguette, mais celle d'Hermione... Et la blonde n'avait pas besoin de vérifier ou d'une confirmation pour savoir à qui elle appartenait...

Cependant, les vibrations s'arrêtèrent... Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose... La baguette n'avait plus de propriétaire... Elle ne possédait plus de magie, maintenant, ce n'était qu'un simple bout de bois...

Narcissa mit la baguette dans sa poche... Et commença à chercher autour à la recherche du corps d'Hermione... Maintenant, elle en était plus sûre que jamais...

La jeune Gryffondor était morte ici...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Cela faisait trois jours que Narcissa était arrivé dans la forêt... Trois jours qu'elle avait passés à chercher le corps d'Hermione... Trois jours où elle avait lancé sans cesse le sort d'explosion pour retourner la terre... Les environs ne ressemblaient plus à rien... Narcissa avait été jusqu'à plonger dans le lac... Mais le corps n'était nulle part, peu importe où elle regardait...

Finalement, elle n'eut d'autre choix que de chercher plus profondément dans la forêt...

Ses habits étaient déchirés, ses ongles cassés et abîmés... Ses cheveux remplis de feuilles et de brindilles, tandis que sa peau était couverte de poussière et de boue à certains endroits... Elle aurait pu utiliser la magie pour se rectifier, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien, elle aurait vite été de nouveau dans un état déplorable...

Elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt, envoyant le sort d'explosion un peu partout, ses trois jours l'avaient épuisé... Elle était sur le point d'abandonner pour le moment quand elle vu une partie d'un arbre s'éclairer légèrement...

En s'approchant, elle aperçût d'où venait la lumière, en faite elle se tenait devant l'arbre en question, sous ses pieds, se qui ressemblait à l'entrer d'une grotte... Narcissa fit rapidement le tour, cherchant un chemin sûr, une fois trouvé, elle commença à s'approcher de l'entrée d'où venait la lumière...

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Narcissa pour trouver l'origine du clignotement lumineux, elle avait parcouru la grotte jusqu'au bout... Et elle se tenait devant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ou même entendu parler...

Un cocon... Devant elle se tenait un cocon... Le cocon était soutenu par des sortes de ligaments reliés au sol et aux parois... Narcissa ne savait pas quoi faire... Pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle était déconcertée... Non, par le cocon en lui-même, mais par ce qu'elle voyait... À l'intérieure...

La lumière provenant du cocon clignotait au même rythme qu'un cœur battant... Et à chaque fois que le cocon s'illuminer... Narcissa pouvait voir la forme de vie qui était à l'intérieure...

Une Humaine...

Une humaine, replier sur elle-même... Narcissa ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire... Mais, en regardant le corps de la femme, elle pouvait voir que cette dernière avait atteint le stade d'adulte...

Elle prit une décision... Ouvrir le cocon, avec cet objectif, elle frappa du poing la paroi tissulaire... Mais sans effet, cette dernière était dur et résistance... Elle recommença avec une pierre et là encore sans effet...

Finalement, ayant atteint sa limite avec les trois jours qu'elle venait de passer, elle leva sa baguette et lança le sort d'explosion directement sur le cocon... Narcissa se protégeait avec ses bras pour éviter d'être blessé... Une fois la fumée dissipait, elle abaissait ses bras pour voir le résultat...

Sans effet...

Le cocon était intact, alors qu'autour de lui, tout était détruit... Narcissa remercia à voix haute pour que cela n'est pas fonctionner... En voyant les dégâts de son sort... La femme à l'intérieur du cocon n'aurait sûrement pas survécu...

Cependant, devant ses yeux... Le corps commença à remuer, lentement, se dépliant de lui-même, puis sans avertissement, l'un de ses bras transperça la paroi tissulaire du cocon comme si cela était du beurre... Narcissa se tenait là, regardant la scène sans bouger...

Puis finalement, le cocon fut complètement brisé et le corps sortit... Narcissa cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais la scène resta inchangée...

Devant elle se tenait une femme adulte...

En tournant la tête pour vérifier autour d'elle... Voulant s'assurer de sa sécurité, s'attendant à se que quelque chose surgisse pour l'attaquer...

Son regard prit un bout de tissus sur le sol... Elle le ramassa et se mit à gratter la terre qui s'était incrustée dessus... Bien qu'une part du motif était illisible, Narcissa n'en avait pas besoin... Elle pouvait reconnaître ce symbole, peu importe qui lui manque la moitié ou pas...

Narcissa releva la tête, fixant la femme en face d'elle qui lui renvoyait son regard... La voix de la blonde était remplie de détermination et d'espoir...

« Je t'ai trouvé... »

.

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à commenter, cela fait toujours plaisir :- )


	6. Chapter 5

_**Avant tout petite note : Passer la page en '' fond black '' cela fera disparaitre les lignes que j'utilise pour aérer le texte... ( l'icone est juste au dessus du bouton '' Next '' )**_

* * *

><p>Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos commentaires.<p>

* * *

><p>Voici le chapitre 5...<p>

* * *

><p>Un très long chapitre :)<p>

* * *

><p>J'espère qu'il vous plaira...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione regardait avec curiosité la femme en face d'elle, ses souvenirs étaient flous... Mais, elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà vu, qu'elle la connaissait... Et apparemment cette dernière la recherchait... En regardant autour d'elle, Hermione aperçut le cocon, elle savait qu'elle avait été dedans... Mais elle n'en connaissait pas la raison... Pourtant, elle savait aussi que cela était important, d'ailleurs elle ne se souvenait même plus de son identité...<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant tous ses problèmes furent résolus rapidement, quand elle entendit à nouveau la voix de la femme...<p>

* * *

><p>« Hermione Granger... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione claqua la tête en direction de la blonde... Puis de nulle part, son esprit fut assailli d'image, de son... Cela à durée plusieurs minutes...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa se tenait là en attente, elle voulait des réponses, pourquoi avait-elle été déclaré morte ? Pourquoi était-elle dans ce cocon ? Qu'avait-elle fait pendant ses 5 ans ? … Mais tout ce qu'elle eut était des cris, la femme en face d'elle avait agrippé sa tête et c'était mise à crier, la blonde s'avança pour voir ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle s'arrêta net dans sa marche...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione avait rouvert les yeux, elle était de nouveau calme et silencieuse... Cependant, son regard avait pétrifié Narcissa de peur, les yeux habituellement bruns, étaient entièrement rouge... Un rouge écarlate... Il n'y avait plus d'iris... Plus de rétine... Simplement rouge...<p>

* * *

><p>Des yeux inhumains...<p>

* * *

><p>Puis la seconde suivante, Narcissa fit de nouveau face aux yeux bruns... Quelque chose n'allait pas, en fait rien n'allait... La femme en face d'elle était Hermione Granger, elle en était sûre, trop de preuves pour songer du contraire... Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle regardait attentivement, elle n'avait plus rien d'Hermione Granger... Ce n'était plus Hermione Granger...<p>

* * *

><p>Ses cheveux étaient d'une couleur anormale... On pourrait presque pensait qu'ils étaient noirs, mais non... C'était un rouge sang sombre... Son corps était plus développé de ce qu'elle se souvenait du manoir, plus grand, mince avec des courbes parfaites... Mais il y avait une chose qui continué de donner ce sentiment de peur à Narcissa...<p>

* * *

><p>Le corps d'Hermione était marqué... Pas des marques de morsures ou de cicatrice... Non...<p>

* * *

><p>Un tatouage...<p>

* * *

><p>Ou ce que Narcissa supposé être un tatouage, cependant elle ne pouvait voir le motif entièrement et elle était encore trop loin pour le définir... Elle voyait juste des taches noires sur la poitrine, les côtés, ainsi que sur l'une des jambes d'Hermione...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa reprit aussitôt ses esprits en se rappelant son objectif... Le pourquoi elle se tenait là en premier lieu... Pourquoi avait-elle passé les 3 dernières années à la rechercher... Bien, qu'elle recherchait plutôt son cadavre...<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu n'es pas censé être morte ? » La voix de Narcissa n'était pas sarcastique ou dédaigneuse, mais simplement remplie de curiosité réelle... Si Hermione était vivante, alors elle pourrait savoir la vérité, savoir pourquoi les '' 2 héros '' l'ont déclarée morte... Et alors peut-être qu'elle avait une chance d'obtenir la liberté de sa sœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione se souvenait... Elle se souvenait de tout, son esprit était de nouveau clair, en faite, plus claire que jamais, elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout apprendre sans difficulté... De tout comprendre... Cependant, elle avait des questions, et elle voulait les réponses le plus rapidement possible... Elle se souvenait du rituel... De la dragonne... Des cendres et surtout de la sensation d'être consumé par les flammes...<p>

* * *

><p>La voix de Narcissa Malefoy interrompit ses pensées... Hermione sourit en entendant la question de la blonde... Donc Harry et Ron l'avaient bien déclaré morte... « Censé être tué par un mange-mort ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione répondit à la question par sa propre question, si Narcissa confirmait, alors le choix qu'elle avait fait en acceptant le rituel Draconique était le bon... « Oui, tué par un mange-mort... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione se mit à rire, un simple petit rire... Ils l'avaient fait... « Hermione Granger est morte... Assassiner... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa fronça les sourcils... « Par un mange-mort ? » Bien qu'elle avait posé la question, cela était impossible que cela soit vrai...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione secoua la tête avec un petit rire... « Non... Mes assassins ne sont pas des mange-morts... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa répondit aussitôt... « Mes ? Alors ils étaient plusieurs ? Qui ? J'ai besoin de savoir... Je dois savoir ! » Sa voix fit écho sur les parois...<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant Hermione changea de sujet, cette dernière voulait aussi des réponses, mais elle ne voulait pas rester éternellement dans cette grotte... Mais elle avait encore un souci... Un léger détail...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle était nue... « Aurais-tu des vêtements ? » Hermione vit Narcissa hochait la tête, cette dernière tire un petit sac qui était suspendu à sa taille, une fois ouvert, elle en sortit plusieurs vêtements...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle les avait pris comme vêtements de rechange, mais après avoir détruit ce qu'elle portait en recherchant le '' soi-disant cadavre '' d'Hermione... Elle décida de les garder intactes...<p>

* * *

><p>La blonde lui lança un jean noir ainsi qu'un débardeur et une veste, une fois enfilés, Narcissa lança un sort pour que les vêtements s'adaptent au corps de la Gryffondor... Hermione regarda ses habits avant de prendre la parole « Peux-tu changer la couleur du débardeur en un rouge... Un rouge foncé et transformé la veste en long manteau noire avec une capuche... S'il te plaît... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, se qui surprit Hermione qui s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique ou un '' Non '' catégorique... Narcissa avait changé et Hermione pouvait le voir... Qu'elle chose l'avait changé, elle n'était plus la femme froide et hautaine qu'elle avait rencontrée auparavant... « Merci... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione releva la capuche, le manteau était exactement se qu'elle voulait, grand noir et la capuche assombrit son visage, se qui rendait impossible son identification...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ne savait pas encore que tout son physique avait changé... Mais elle n'allait pas tarder à le savoir...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>. . . . . . . . . .<strong>

* * *

><p>Une fois sorti de la grotte, Narcissa transplana avec Hermione chez elle, elle voulait ses réponses, mais elle savait aussi que la fille Granger voulait sûrement se détendre avant... « Tu peux t'installer dans une des chambres en attendant de savoir se que tu comptes faire » Hermione hocha la tête « Merci... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione monta et ouvrit la première porte, la chambre était simple, sauf pour le lit king-size qui prenait une grande partie de la chambre, elle entra dans la salle de bain... Un bain... Elle voulait prendre un bain avant de commencer le jeu des questions-réponses...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle enleva ses habits, n'ayant toujours pas fait vraiment attention à son corps, Hermione se plaça devant le miroir qui ornée le mur de gauche...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle resta sans voix...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ne se reconnaissait plus, elle avait changé, son corps avait changé... Pourtant quelque part elle pouvait toujours voir la jeune fille Gryffondor... Elle avait mis une main dans ses cheveux, la déplaçant lentement... Ses cheveux étaient doux, mais surtout longs... Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-dos... Et puis sa couleur... « Rouge sang... Identique à '' elle ''... »<p>

* * *

><p>Puis sa main glissa sur son cou, sa poitrine, puis ses côtes et enfin sa jambe droite... Elle avait un tatouage...<p>

* * *

><p>Un tatouage qui recouvrait une grande partie de son corps...<p>

* * *

><p>Un dragon...<p>

* * *

><p>Son corps était marqué par un dragon... Hermione se retourna et leva ses cheveux pour regarder son dos...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Elle pouvait voir le reste du tatouage...<em>

* * *

><p><em>La tête du dragon était inclinée sur le côté gauche du cou d'Hermione, donnant l'impression de la mordre ...<em>

* * *

><p><em>La partie inférieure de ses seins était couverte par les griffes avant du dragon, passant sous ses bras et rejoignant le corps du reptile gravé dans son dos, tandis que les griffes arrières reposés sur le haut de ses fesses, creusant en elles...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ses côtes étaient aussi couvertes par la partie ailée du dragon, ses ailes se déployées jusque sur la partie supérieure du bassin d'Hermione, leur pointe inclinée vers le centre intime d'Hermione...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Et puis la queue du dragon entourait la jambe droite de la femme comme un serpent autour de sa cible...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Le tout était d'un rouge sang très sombre... Presque noir...<em>

* * *

><p>« Ma mère va me tuer... » La femme dans le miroir était belle... Magnifique... Mais surtout, elle avait un corps d'adulte... Elle était aussi plus grande que dans ses souvenirs... « Si elle me reconnaît... »<p>

* * *

><p>La jeune femme entra dans le bain chaud... Elle haleta à la sensation avant de lâcher un soupire heureux...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa était dans le salon face à la cheminée, attendant Hermione... Elle allait avoir ses réponses, après elle pourrait les utiliser pour gagner la liberté de sa sœur...<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix avait été enfermée dans une cellule à Askaban pendant les 5 dernières, Narcissa ne fut jamais autorisé à la voir... Kingsley lui avait interdit toute visite, ne voulant pas prendre le risque quelle face évader la sorcière noire... Mais maintenant, elle avait les cartes en mains, restait plus qu'à les utiliser consciencieusement... Et sans erreur...<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant quelque chose la tracassait... Bellatrix, bien que cette dernière l'ignorait, était amoureuse d'Hermione Granger... Narcissa en était sûre, sinon, cela aurait impossible que son comportement change autant et qu'elle avait placé Hermione avant le seigneur des ténèbres durant la bataille finale... Que devait-elle faire ? Essayait de lui faire savoir que la Gryffondor était vivante ? Ou ne rien lui dire ? Mais en sachant que son sang de bourbe était vivant, cela pourrait lui redonnait cette force destructrice qu'elle possédait avant... Cela lui permettrait de retrouver cette folie qui faisait partie d'elle, la rendant puissante et sans peur...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais le problème était Hermione... Cette dernière devait haïr Bellatrix... Après ce qu'elle avait subi de la part de la sorcière noire, Narcissa ne pourrait pas lui reprocher sa haine à l'encontre de sa sœur aînée... Mais ne rien lui dire et prendre le risque qu'elle le découvre elle-même et sans avoir était prévenu pourrait grandement influencer sa décision... Et à l'heure actuelle...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa ne savait toujours ce qu'était devenu Hermione Granger...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione savourait son moment de détente, parce qu'ensuite, elle n'en aurait sûrement plus pendant un long moment... Elle ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs défilés dans son esprit... Ses parents à la gare, la première fois qu'elle vit Poudlard, Dumbledore et Minerva, ses deux professeurs préférés...<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle continuait de plonger dans son passé, une image surgit de son esprit avec force... La faisant ouvrit les yeux et se relever du bain... Une main sur le mur pour se soutenir, elle était haletante...<p>

* * *

><p>Elle ne comprenait pas... « Pourquoi ? Cette image... Pourquoi cette image avait-elle surgi de nulle part ? Avait-elle une signification ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Ses questions n'arrêtèrent pas de revenir sans arrêt, elle ne pouvait pas... Certes Hermione aimait les femmes, mais la jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais vraiment était en amour avec personne... Elle avait couché avec des camarades à elles, mais à aucun moment elle ne pensait être attirée par les femmes plus vieilles...<p>

* * *

><p>Et surtout une femme dangereuse...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione secoua la tête, c'était impossible, cela ne veut rien dire... Elle sortit du bain et commença à se sécher, regardant une nouvelle fois son corps au passage... Elle l'aimait...<p>

* * *

><p>Une fois entièrement sèche et vêtue, elle descendit les escaliers et rejoignit Narcissa qui était assise sur le canapé, son regard sur la cheminée, mais perdu dans ses pensées... « Narcissa... »<p>

* * *

><p>La blonde sortit de sa rêverie et tourna la tête pour regarder la femme en face d'elle... Ses yeux s'écarquilla en voyant pleinement le physique d'Hermione... Narcissa avait raison, Hermione n'était plus Hermione, il était quasiment impossible de la reconnaître...<p>

* * *

><p>Une image flasha dans l'esprit de la blonde, le moment où Hermione s'était arrêté de crier et que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur rouge écarlate... « Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ? »<p>

* * *

><p>La question lui avait échappé, elle voulait en poser une autre, celle qu'elle voulait poser depuis la grotte...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione sourit et s'avança pour prendre place dans l'un des fauteuils, laissant son regard errer sur la salle, mais quand son regard tomber sur le sol... L'endroit exact où elle fut torturée... L'image surgit une nouvelle fois dans son esprit...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione secouait la tête, puis regarda Narcissa « Je ne sais pas... Mais si j'ai raison, alors j'aurais bientôt mes réponses concernant mon état... »<p>

* * *

><p>« Alors comment cela est-il arrivé ? » La question fut posée aussitôt la voix d'Hermione éteinte... Narcissa savait qu'elle devait posait d'autres questions, mais quelque chose, une sensation lui disait que la femme en face d'elle représentait beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle imaginait...<p>

* * *

><p>Et Narcissa suivait toujours ses intuitions...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre... Elle était différente, elle n'était plus humaine... Et elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler son état au premier venu... De plus la femme en face d'elle était Narcissa Malfoy, autrefois une ennemie, servante du seigneur des ténèbres, tout comme son mari et son fils et surtout, tout comme sa sœur Bellatrix Lestrange...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance... L'instinct ? Elle ne savait pas, mais après tout, la blonde fut la seule à la chercher... Fut la seule à vouloir savoir la vérité sur sa mort... Donc fut la seule à renier son soi-disant '' meurtre par un mange-mort ''…<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa avait changé... Elle pouvait le voir, en quelque plus chaleureuse qu'avant... « Hermione Granger a servi d'ingrédient pour un rituel... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa ne bougeait pas, elle ne parla... Elle fut trop choquée pour faire le moindre commentaire... Mais surtout, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'Hermione voulait dire par '' servi d'ingrédient ''…<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione pouvait voir la confusion dans les yeux de la blonde... Cela était compréhensible, mais elle avait choisi ses mots avec soin... « Hermione est morte là où tu m'as trouvé... Pour survivre, elle a accepté de faire un rituel... »<p>

* * *

><p>« Donc tu n'es pas Hermione Granger... ? Et quelle sorte de rituel ? Aucun ne peut redonner vie... Où avoir de telle conséquence sur soi... Je veux dire... Tu... »<p>

* * *

><p>« J'ai choisi de vivre. » Narcissa fut coupé par la voix froide d'Hermione... Le silence dans salle fut soudainement lourd... Seul le crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée se faisait entendre... Jusqu'à qu'Hermione reprit la parole... « Pour le monde, Hermione Granger est morte... Mais je suis toujours elle... Différente... Mais toujours elle... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa était soulagé, c'était toujours Hermione Granger... « Que s'est-il passé ? » Elle devait savoir maintenant, elle aurait la réponse qu'elle cherchait tant, mais elle savait aussi que '' la réponse '' était aussi la cause du nouvel état d'Hermione...<p>

* * *

><p>« J'ai était violé et tué... Par ceux que je considérais comme mes meilleurs amis... » Hermione vit les pupilles de Narcissa se dilater sous le choc, suivit de légers tremblements de son corps... La colère ?...<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ne savait pas si c'était de la colère, mais en quelque sorte, la réaction de Narcissa lui confirmait qu'elle avait eu raison de lui faire confiance...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa essayait de garder sa colère sous contrôle... Violé ?... Ce mot ne quittait pas son esprit... Violé ?... Elle ne pouvait pas le croire... Certes, elle avait sa propre hypothèse : <em>'' Granger avait fui abandonnant ses amis... <em>''

* * *

><p>Mais, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la jeune fille de l'époque fut violée et tué par les 2 héros d'aujourd'hui...<p>

* * *

><p>« Que s'est-il passé ? » La même question que précédemment, mot pour mot... Narcissa voulait savoir... Voulait savoir comment cela était arrivé et pourquoi... La blonde commençait à sentir un léger malaise dans son ventre... Qui grandissait de plus en plus...<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix ne doit jamais l'apprendre...<p>

* * *

><p>« Horcrux... Ronald Weasley était amoureux de moi, il avait essayé encore et encore de sortir avec moi, mais je l'aie toujours rejeté... Sans se douter que cela alimentait ses désirs malsains et sa haine pour moi...<p>

* * *

><p>L'Horcrux fut le déclencheur...<p>

* * *

><p>Ronald céda à ses désirs et me viola dans la forêt où tu m'as trouvé... Sous la force ma tête heurta une pierre, alors qu'il me violait, je perdais ma vie petit à petit... Harry avait réussi à le jeter sur le coté, mais ça première préoccupation de fut pas moi... Mais l'Horcrux... Une fois qu'il l'avait détruit, Ronald retrouva ses esprits...<p>

* * *

><p>La suite est facile à imaginer...<p>

* * *

><p>Harry et Ronald étaient devenus amis dès le 1er jour à Poudlard, moi j'étais la 3ème roue... La roue de secours... Pour protéger Ronald Weasley et accomplir sa destinée, Harry Potter utilisa le sortilège '' Avada Kedavra '' sur moi... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa était là, se tenant silencieuse, elle ne pouvait toujours pas y croire, mis cela était réelle... Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley étaient des criminels... Les 2 plus grands héros étaient des criminels... « Et tu as était sauvé par quelqu'un ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione hocha la tête, bien qu'elle ne savait pas comment exactement la dragonne avait refermé la blessure à sa tête... « Pas exactement quelqu'un... Mais par un dragon... Une dragonne... »<p>

* * *

><p>« Dragon ? C'est impossible... Les dragons sont des bêtes violentes et primitives... C'est... » Narcissa s'arrêta brusquement en voyant les yeux d'Hermione...<p>

* * *

><p>Rouge écarlate...<p>

* * *

><p>Le feu dans la cheminée avait grandi et brûlait violemment... Narcissa était intelligente... Une sorcière puissante... Mais surtout reconnu pour son intelligence et sa capacité à comprendre les choses rapidement... Et là, elle savait... Elle pouvait imaginer...<p>

* * *

><p>Les changements d'Hermione avaient avoir avec la dragonne qui l'avait sauvée...<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu lui dois la vie... » La voix de Narcissa était faible, mais distincte... Elle espérait que les yeux d'Hermione reprirent leurs apparences normales, cependant ce ne fut pas le cas...<p>

* * *

><p>« Oui... Elle m'a sauvée... » Hermione plongea son regard dans les flammes de la cheminée, plongeant dans ses pensées et ignorant Narcissa...<p>

* * *

><p>La blonde regardait Hermione, elle ne comprenait comment un dragon pouvait lui avoir sauvé la vie, ils étaient des bêtes sans intelligence, simplement bon comme ingrédient pour diverses choses magiques... Pourtant, en regardant Hermione, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher la curiosité de grandir en elle...<p>

* * *

><p>Un craquement dans la cheminée interrompit ses pensées, Narcissa tourna la tête vers le feu... Elle recula violemment plus loin dans le canapé... Les flammes avaient grandi, le feu n'était plus contenu dans la cheminée, mais flottant à mi-hauteur du sol, prenant différentes formes...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa écarquilla les yeux en voyant la forme actuelle des flammes... Un dragon... Les flammes avaient la forme d'un dragon... « Comment... » Elle s'arrêta en voyant Hermione et son regard... C'était comme si elle essayait de plonger dans les flammes... Comme si ses dernières possédées leur propre esprit...<p>

* * *

><p>Le regard d'Hermione était le même qu'un sorcier quand ce dernier pratiquait la Legilimancie pour s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un...<p>

* * *

><p>À la différence que les yeux d'Hermione étaient actuellement inhumains...<p>

* * *

><p>Et comme par enchantement, les flammes reprirent leur forme, brûlant de nouveau dans la cheminée... « J'ai effectué un rituel Draconique... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa regardait les yeux d'Hermione qui étaient de nouveau bruns... Et se demandait si la femme en face d'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait fait... « Un rituel Draconique ? »<p>

* * *

><p>« Oui... Un rite ancien chez les dragons, je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais grâce à lui... Et un pacte... Je suis vivante... » Hermione savait que c'était plus que ça... Elle pouvait le sentir, son corps était différent... Mais elle pouvait aussi le sentir à l'intérieure d'elle, cependant, elle ne savait pas exactement l'étendue des changements...<p>

* * *

><p>« Quel était le prix ? » Narcissa savait que chaque pacte demandait un prix équivalant au souhait... Mais un rituel Draconique ? Un pacte avec un dragon ? La blonde ne pouvait pas entièrement comprendre, mais elle pouvait deviner que si cela était vrai, que les dragons étaient bien plus que de simples reptiles ailés... Alors le rituel qu'Hermione avait fait pour vivre, devait être important et dangereux... Mais surtout...<p>

* * *

><p>Le prix à payer devait être sans équivalent...<p>

* * *

><p>« Mon humanité... Mon statut d'humain... » À ce moment, Narcissa se rendit compte que c'était bien plus que tout ce qu'elle imaginait... Elle était au milieu de quelque chose qui la dépassait... Quelque chose de dangereux... Inconsciemment, elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, la levant légèrement vers Hermione...<p>

* * *

><p>« Que comptes-tu faire Narcissa ? »La voix d'Hermione était simple, sans rancune, sans surprise... Regardant la blonde qui se tenait en face d'elle...<p>

* * *

><p>« Je sais que tu es une sorcière intelligente, considérait comme un génie...<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne peux pas comprendre le fait d'être violé et je ne veux jamais le comprendre... Mais je peux comprendre ta colère envers '' eux ''…<p>

* * *

><p>Cependant, ce que tu as fait... Ce rituel, je suis sûre que c'est bien plus que tu ne veux me dire... Et toi aussi, tu devais le savoir au moment où la dragonne te l'a proposé, pourtant tu l'as accepté...<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as sacrifié ton humanité, ce qui faisait de toi une humaine, ce qui nous différencie des animaux...<p>

Et pourtant tu es là, devant moi... Tu as accepté de tout sacrifier...

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa avait sa baguette entièrement levée, pointant vers le cœur d'Hermione... Bien qu'en apparence la blonde était sûre d'elle et déterminée, à l'intérieure, elle tremblait... Elle tremblait de rage, de rage parce qu'elle a perdu le contrôle de la situation... De rage parce qu'Hermione était trop dangereuse à contrôler... Mais elle tremblait aussi de peur, de peur de ce qu'est devenu la femme en face d'elle... De peur parce qu'Hermione était trop dangereuse et avec des intentions cacher...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais surtout pour... « Tu comptes aussi te venger sur moi pour ce que t'as fait ma sœur ? » C'était logique, Bellatrix l'avait torturé, avait gravé son poignée avec '' sang de bourbe ''… N'importe qui voudrait se venger... De plus, Narcissa était présente lors de l'action et elle n'avait rien fait pour empêcher sa sœur de le faire...<p>

* * *

><p>« Je veux ma vengeance, certes... Mais concernant Bellatrix... » Pour la 3ème fois, la même image que précédemment surgit dans son esprit... Elle revoyait la scène... Elle allongeait sur le sol et la sorcière Black sur ses hanches remuant doucement contre celle d'Hermione... Les yeux noirs la regardant comme pour la dévorer... Le petit sourire sur ses lèvres... Le corps de la sorcière s'allongeant sur celui d'Hermione, les lèvres de Bellatrix contrent sa joue... « Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley... Je les tuerais... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa était choquée, pas par la déclaration d'Hermione... Mais par la façon qu'elle avait prononcée le nom de Bellatrix... Et sûrement que même Hermione ne s'en était pas rendu compte... Mais il était chaleureux, doux... Aimant...<p>

* * *

><p>« Ma sœur n'est pas comme tous le pensent... » Narcissa abaissa sa baguette et juste comme ça, les femmes étaient de nouveau amicales... « Ma sœur a été élevée différemment... Notre père ne la considérait pas comme une de ses filles... Mais plutôt comme une arme... Une arme qui voulait utilisait pour acquérir le pouvoir auprès de Voldemort... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi... Mais chaque mot que Narcissa prononçait concernant sa sœur était comme une drogue pour elle... En voulant plus, toujours plus...<p>

* * *

><p>« Notre mère était malade, elle était faible et restait presque chaque jour au lit, Bella s'est toujours occupé d'elle et de nous... Moi et Androméda... Même quand nous faisions des bêtises ou que nous provoquions la colère de notre père... Bella était toujours là pour prendre à notre place... Bella ne pleurait jamais... Pas devant nous... Pas devant notre père...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais un jour, la colère de notre père avait dépassé tout ce que nous avions connu... J'avais brisé un des vases rares que notre famille possédait, avant que notre père nous rejoigne, Bella m'a caché dans un coin de la pièce et subit la fureur de notre père... Ce jour-là, Bellatrix subit le sortilège de Crucio...<p>

* * *

><p>Je peux encore entendre ses cris et voir ses larmes, ainsi que son corps tremblait... Je me souviens encore de la peur qui m'avait submergée... J'ai cru que Bella allait mourir, c'était peut-être l'objectif de notre père... Après tout, Bella ne répondait pas à ses attentes... Il l'a considérée comme faible...<p>

* * *

><p>C'est notre mère qui avait entendu les cris de sa fille qui l'arrêta... Elle utilisa le sort Doloris... Après ça, Bellatrix passa le reste de la journée et la nuit dans les bras de notre mère, pleurant encore et encore...<p>

* * *

><p>Androméda et moi étions restés aussi à ses côtés, nous n'avions pas revu notre père avant le lendemain de soir...<p>

* * *

><p>Où il nous a annoncé que notre mère était morte... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler, quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était de sa faute, si elle n'avait pas cassé ce stupide vase... Rien ne saurait arriver, elle le savait... Et elle savait aussi que sa sœur aînée le savait... Pourtant jamais cette dernière ne lui en avait tenu reproche...<p>

* * *

><p>« Bella n'a pas versé de larme pour la mort de notre mère, peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas l'admettre... Peut-être qu'elle voulait se protéger... Mais je suis sûre que notre mère était ce qui lui permettait d'être douce et aimante, qui lui permettait de supporter les colères de notre père... Notre mère morte, l'esprit de Bella changea radicalement...<p>

* * *

><p>Sa magie s'était développée rapidement... Par la suite, Bella a toujours pris soin de moi et d'Androméda, elle nous a toujours protégés... Même quand notre petite sœur quitta la maison pour vivre avec né-modus...<p>

* * *

><p>Quand j'ai épousé Lucuis, Bella était marié avec Rodolphus Lestrange, un mariage arrangé par notre père... Cependant, Bella n'a jamais laissé son mari la touché, ainsi ne donnant aucun héritier...<p>

* * *

><p>Notre père était entré dans une de ses colères noires quand Rodolphus est venu se plaindre auprès de lui du refus de Bella... Mais Bella n'était plus une petite fille, elle ne dépendait plus de notre père et ce dernier sans rendue compte que trop tard...<p>

* * *

><p>Bellatrix le tua de sang-froid...<p>

* * *

><p>La suite est simple, Rodolphus et Lucuis étaient des fervents de Voldemort, de ce fait j'étais forcé d'entrer dans le cercle du seigneur des ténèbres... Et pour me protéger, Bellatrix fit de même... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione ne disait rien... Que pouvait-elle dire ? La seule chose qu'elle pensait été que maintenant elle en connaissait plus sur la sorcière Black... Et à sa grande surprise, elle se sentait... Heureuse ? Pas par les tragédies... Mais le simple fait de connaître l'enfance de Bellatrix la rendait heureuse... « Je suppose qu'elle est toujours au côté du seigneur des ténèbres ? » Hermione ressenti de la colère rien qui pour avoir prononcé cette pensée...<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa était confus... '' Toujours ? '' Elle regardait Hermione qui attendait sa réponse... '' Voldemort est mort... Mort depuis 5 ans... Le monde entier le sait, comment ne peut-elle pas le savoir ? '' C'était à quoi pensé Narcissa... Elle ne comprenait pas...<p>

* * *

><p>'' Hermione l'ignorait-elle ? '' Avec cette pensée, Narcissa ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, quand elle réalisa... Elle ne savait vraiment pas... Elle l'avait trouvé dans une grotte au milieu d'une forêt enfermée dans un cocon... Endormie...<p>

* * *

><p>« Impossible... » Elle ne voulait pas le croire... Mais c'était la seule raison, la seule explication plausible... « Tu as été endormi depuis tout ce temps ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione fronça les sourcils... « Tout ce temps ? Cela doit faire à peine quelques jours... »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa se leva et quitta le salon, elle revint quelque minute plus tard avec l'édition de la Gazette du sorcier d'aujourd'hui et le tendit à Hermione « Je pense que tu devrais regardais... »<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione prit le journal ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Narcissa... « Regardait quoi ?... » Son regard tomba sur l'article du * TMM * « C'est quoi le TMM ? » Elle continua à lire l'article... « Qu'est-ce que... »<p>

* * *

><p>« Hermione... Regarde la date... » La voix de Narcissa légère et douce...<p>

* * *

><p>Quand Hermione lu la date, elle lâcha le journal... Elle se leva et commença à marcher devant la cheminée... Elle ne comprenait pas... '' Comment était-ce possible ? '' Elle ne pouvait répondre à cette question... Elle s'arrêta dans ses va-et-vient, fixant Narcissa... « Tu dois te moquer de moi ? »<p>

* * *

><p>Narcissa secoua la tête... « Non, tu as dormi pendant 5ans... »<p>

* * *

><p>Voilà, n'hésitait pas à commenter...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Bon, je tiens à m'expliquer sur un truc qui vous importe sûrement peu, mais je vais le faire quand même...

J'utilisais les lignes que proposé l'éditeur de fichier en ligne du site, cependant, ayant changé mon fond de page de mon Firefox en un gris, les lignes n'apparaissaient pas... Déduction normale, je me suis dit que c'était impeccable...

Mais quand, j'ai vérifié avec Internet Explorer juste par curiosité, j'ai était rapidement déçu, les lignes apparaissaient...

Donc, j'ai modifié tous mes chapitres, profitant pour corriger des fautes que j'avais loupées et effaçant les lignes...

Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi peu de gens prenaient la peine de lire ma fic, moi même, j'aurais ignoré une fic où des lignes apparaissent sans arrêt...

C'est tout... Sauf pour ce nouveau chapitre : )

Bonne lecture

.

.

.

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'Hermione était sortie de son sommeil... Entre temps elle avait pu en apprendre plus sur son état, et rattraper se qu'elle avait manqué pendant les 5 dernières années... Elle fut surprise de voir que Harry et Ron avaient réussi à vaincre Voldemort, bien que sans Narcissa, cela aurait été impossible, cette dernière avait menti au seigneur des ténèbres en disant que Potter était mort...

Elle avait aussi appris sur les Weasley, comment ils étaient devenus ce qu'ils détestaient tant... Mais cela ne surprit par Hermione, elle connaissait déjà la jalousie qu'éprouvaient les Weasley... Autant qu'elle ne fut pas surprise du mariage d'Harry Potter et de Ginny Weasley...

Cependant, elle fut surprise d'apprendre qu'Harry et Ron étaient devenus des Auror de classe S... Harry qui ne savait même pas pratiquer un Oculus Reparo qui servait à réparer les lunettes... Tandis que Ron ne savait même pas pratiquer un simple Accio pour amener un objet à soi...

'' Alors des Auror de classe S ? '' Elle avait beau y penser, elle ne voulait pas y croire... Quelque chose clochait... Elle pouvait le sentir, c'était impossible qui développe tant de talent comme ça en temps de paix, alors qu'en pleine guerre il avait un niveau commun à tous en magie...

Elle apprit aussi comment Drago était mort en voulant redonner la gloire à son nom... Bien, qu'elle n'était pas spécialement amie avec lui, elle était désolée... Son père l'avait forcé à faire des choses qui ne pourraient jamais être effacées... Le forçant même a porté la marque de Voldemort...

. . . . . . . . .

Le ***TMM***... Hermione était intrigué par le tournoi, elle comprenait le stratagème du ministère derrière ça, mais pourtant, elle était intriguée... Non, plutôt intéressé...

Un Tournoi de Magie Mondial... Réunissant les sorciers les plus puissants et différents guerriers de différentes espèces... Hermione pouvait imaginer les fonds récoltés pour chaque tournoi... Et en considérant ça, les 30 000 Gallions de récompense n'étaient rien dans le chiffre final...

Mais l'intérêt que portait Hermione pour le tournoi avait grandi au fil des jours...

Une autre chose qui intéressait Hermionne était la situation actuelle avec sa mère et Narcissa... 3 jours après son réveil, elle partit pour aller trouver ses parents en Australie, malheureusement, elle avait un petit problème... Elle ne pouvait plus utilisait la magie, peu importe se qu'elle essayait, rien ne se passait...

Hermione fut heureuse quand Narcissa se proposa de l'accompagner pour l'aider, mais une fois sur place, Hermione découvrit que son père fut tué par un voleur, il y a de cela 4 ans et que depuis sa mère vivait seule dans un appartement à Sydney... Narcissa avait effacé le sort d'Impairment memoriaec dont Hermione s'était servi pour altérer la mémoire de ses parents...

La suite ne fut pas facile, une fois de retour au manoir, Hermione avait dû dire la vérité à sa mère, sur Voldemort... Sur la guerre... Sur le sortilège qu'elle avait lancé sur eux... Mais aussi sur son viol et son meurtre...

Sa mère était folle de rage quand elle apprit ce qu'Hermione avait subi, menaçant d'aller les tuer elle-même... Sorcier ou pas Sorcier... Narcissa avait dû verrouiller la maison avait un sortilège pour empêcher la mère d'Hermione d'aller commettre un meurtre... Enfin, 2 meurtres...

Cependant à son grand désarroi, sa mère ne mit pas longtemps à remarquer ses cheveux... Et une partie du tatouage sur son cou...

La mère d'Hermione l'avait tiré jusque dans une salle vide et lui avait ordonné de se déshabiller... Et toute à son honneur, Hermione refusa catégoriquement... Enfin pendant les 2 premières minutes... Finalement, elle s'était retrouvée nue devant sa mère... Cette dernière avait failli avoir une attaque quand elle avait vu la marque du dragon...

La demi-heure suivante, sa mère n'arrêtait de parler pour elle-même... '' Mon bébé a grandi... '' '' Elle aime les tatouages... '' '' Mon bébé se teint les cheveux maintenant... '' Mais se qui avait poussé Hermione à lui dire la vérité était quand sa mère lui a posé cette question... '' Tu as déjà couché avec quelqu'un ? '' '' Mon Dieu... Mon bébé est une dévergondée ! ''

Sa mère en avait tiré la conclusion elle-même en voyant comment sa fille avait tant changé...

Une fois apprit la vérité, sa mère la tira dans ses bras et l'enlaçant pendant 10 bonnes minutes... Il restait encore un tas de choses que sa mère voulait savoir, mais cette dernière ne voulait pas forcer... Elle avait choisi d'attendre et de laisser sa fille s'adapter à sa nouvelle condition... Tandis qu'Hermione était soulagé et heureuse que sa mère l'acceptât encore et l'aimait toujours...

Peu importe se qu'elle était...

Mais pendant ses 2 semaines, elle avait découvert quelque chose d'important sur elle... Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas encore réalisé jusqu'à présent, cependant, la chose en question ne s'était pas encore manifesté...

Elle avait compris que le rituel Draconique était beaucoup plus précis qu'elle ne le soupçonnait au départ... Plus précis que ceux des sorciers...

C'était une nuit où elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs avaient défilé jusqu'au moment où la dragonne récita l'incantation du rituel...

**'' Que notre contrat nous lie...**

**Que mon âme et la sienne soient liées...**

**Que nos existences ne fassent qu'une...**

**Que notre esprit ne fasse qu'un...**

**Que se termine notre vie ici même...**

**Et qu'une nouvelle naisse de notre mort...**

**Brûlons le passé, sacrifions le présent...**

**Pour obtenir un nouveau futur...**

**Et une nouvelle vie... ''**

Hermione avait récité encore et encore l'incantation, finalement, à force de persévérance, elle avait découvert que les mots étaient plus qu'une simple incantation... Hermione avait pris un parchemin vierge qui traînait et une plume avec de l'encre et avait commencé à déchiffrer le texte ligne par ligne...

**Que notre contrat nous lie... → →** Le moment où les flammes étaient apparues...

**Que mon âme et la sienne soient liées... → →** * * * * * *

**Que nos existences ne fassent qu'une... → →** Ses changements physiques résultant de leur fusion...

**Que notre esprit ne fasse qu'un... → →** * * * * * *

**Que se termine notre vie ici même... → →** Les flammes consumant leur corps...

**Et qu'une nouvelle naisse de notre mort... → →** Son nouveau corps... Sa nouvelle condition...

**Brûlons le passé, sacrifions le présent... → →** Le sacrifice de ça vie, entraînant son passé et son présent dans la mort...

**Pour obtenir un nouveau futur... → →** Le contrat qu'elle avait fait avec la dragonne...

**Et une nouvelle vie... → →** Un nouveau départ pour elle et les dragons, une fois le contrat accompli...

Chaque phrase avait une incidence directe sur elle... Et elle ne pouvait pas croire que cela était simplement une pure coïncidence... Cependant, elle ne pouvait toujours pas définir le résultat de ses 2 phrases...

**Que mon âme et la sienne soient liées... → →** * * * * * *

**Que notre esprit ne fasse qu'un... → →** * * * * * *

Seulement, elle était intelligente, elle comprit le sens de la 2ème phrase... Mais la 1ère la rendait confuse... '' Comment l'âme d'un dragon et d'un humain pouvait ne faire qu'une ? Était-ce possible ? '' Hermionne avait passé la nuit à chercher une réponse à ses questions... Mais sans succès...

Alors que la 1er phrase restait un mystère pour elle, la 2ème était tout le contraire... Hermione avait émis 2 hypothèses...

- Qu'elle finisse par avoir les souvenirs de la dragonne dans son esprit...

- Que l'esprit de la dragonne était lui-même présent dans le sien...

Pourtant, pour l'instant, rien ne s'était passé, mais elle avait l'intuition que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ça n'arrive...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Hermione sortit de ses pensées en entendant sa mère rire dans la cuisine, elle se leva et alla voir ce qui se passait... Elle s'arrêta à la porte et se mit à regarder discrètement ce que faisaient les 2 femmes... Apparemment, sa mère était en train d'apprendre comment faire des crêpes à Narcissa... Et vu la farine qui était sur le visage de la blonde, cette dernière n'était pas très douée...

Hermione allait révéler sa présence, mais s'arrêta quand la scène en face d'elle et l'ambiance tourna subitement en quelque chose de plus intime...

Bien que le mot était peut-être exagéré, cela était la dernière des préoccupations qu'elle avait... Sa mère était en train de nettoyer le visage de Narcissa... Mais le geste et la façon de faire, n'avait rien d'un simple '' Nettoyage '' L'action était douce et chaleureuse, un sourire sur les lèvres de Monica _( Nom que lui donne Hermione après l'altération de sa mémoire, j'ai gardé le même étant donné que son nom d'origine est inconnu)_

Hermione regardait Narcissa, s'attendant à ce que la blonde recule violemment et commençait à l'injurier en lui rappelant où était sa place de moldus... Cependant, les attentes d'Hermione furent brisées quand elle vit le regard de la blonde... Cette dernière ne bougeait pas, simplement plongeant son regard dans celui de Monica... Un regard rempli de convoitise... Convoitise de sa mère...

Le moment de trop pour elle fut quand sa mère passa son index sur les lèvres de Narcissa pour lui enlevait ce qui restait de la farine, Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la scène était quelque peu érotique... Et quand Monica mit son index dans sa bouche pour enlever la farine de son doigt tout en regardant Narcissa...

Ce fut le geste de trop pour son cœur...

Hermione retourna dans le salon,essayant de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade... « Non non non non non... Ma mère et... Et Narcissa ? » Sa voix était un simple murmure...

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... « Comment ?... Quand ?... Pourquoi ?... »

Et puis une nouvelle pensée surgit dans son esprit... « Attends ! Depuis quand ma mère est-elle attirée par les femmes ? »

Hermione secoua la tête pour effacer toutes ses pensées, mais surtout les images qui flashaient dans son esprit... « Faut que je prenne l'air... »

Elle prit sa longue veste noire que Narcissa lui avait donnée lors de leur 1ere rencontre... Elle l'aimait et elle cachait son visage... Lui donnant la capacité de passer incognito parmi les foules...

Juste avant de partir, elle laissa une note rapide et disparue par le '' réseau de cheminée '' quand elle entendit un nouveau rire provenant de la cuisine...

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Le chemin de Traverse... Tout comme dans ses souvenirs, il était bondé, Hermione regarda quelques instants avant de commencer sa marche... Elle ne savait pas vraiment où aller, mais elle avait été endormie pendant 5 ans... Et le moyen le plus simple pour se familiariser de nouveau avec le monde des sorciers et savoir les dernières actualités était d'aller là où la plupart des sorciers se rencontrent...

Le chemin de Traverse était l'endroit idéal pour ça...

Hermione marcha doucement prenant le temps de regarder chaque vitrine devant laquelle elle passait...

La première vitrine fut celle de '' La ménagerie Magique '' Elle regardait les hiboux et les corbeaux posés sur leur perche... Le souvenir de sa dernière visite la fit sourire, elle avait pris un chat qu'elle avait appelé '' Pattenrond ''

La boutique suivante fut celle de Dumalley Fils, Maison d'édition du monde des sorciers. La vitrine mettait en avant trois livres qui formaient un triangle... Celui en bas à gauche était '' Le Quidditch à travers les âges '' Celui de droite était '' Le Tournoi Mondial de Magie depuis sa création ''… Et celui qui se tenait au-dessus des 2 autres fut '' L'histoire d'Harry Potter ''

Hermione ne fut pas surprise de voir le livre, elle continua simplement son chemin... À peine quelques pas que des voix excitées faisaient des commentaires sur le livre '' vedette '' Hermione sourit quand elle imaginait le futur livre qui se tiendra au sommet des autres...

_**'' La naissance d'un royaume ''**_

En passant devant la boutique de Madame Guipure, '' Prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers '' Hermione remarqua que le style n'avait pas changé depuis 5 ans... Toujours les mêmes robes qui vous donnaient un air vieilli...

Cependant, le fait de voir les robes lui rappelait qu'elle devait aussi refaire sa garde de robe... Elle ne pouvait toujours pas emprunter les vêtements de Narcissa... Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait le moindre Gallions...

Sur cette pensée Hermione se dirigea vers '' La banque des sorciers Gringotts '' La seule banque connue du monde des sorciers, pouvant stoker votre argent et vos objets précieux, mais aussi possible d'échanger de l'argent des Moldus par de l'argent des sorciers.

Une fois entrer dans la banque elle se dirigea vers un comptoir disponible... Attendant que le Gobelin daigne lever sa tête pour lui répondre... Cependant, Hermione prit rapidement le contrôle « Je veux retirer mon argent »

Le Gobelin releva la tête, regardant Hermione, cette dernière n'avait pas manqué la grimace qu'avait fait la créature... « Votre nom et votre baguette... »

Narcissa avait enchanté les poches de la veste d'Hermione avec le sort '' Extension '', transformant l'intérieure en un espace vide indétectable qui permettait de garder autant d'objets qu'on veut dedans...

Hermione tendit sa baguette au Gobelin attendant qu'il lui autorise à accéder à son coffre « Veuillez me suivre... »

Entrant dans la charrette magique, Hermione regardait défiler les différentes portes magiques... Le souvenir de sa dernière visite refit surface, elle avait utilisé une potion de '' Polynectar '' et un cheveu de Bellatrix Lestrange... Puis elle s'était infiltrée dans le coffre fort de la sorcière pour lui dérober un Horcrux...

Bien qu'elle avait failli se faire prendre à plusieurs reprises, elle avait réussi à ressortir de la banque vivante, sans blessure et avec l'Horcrux...

Ses pensées furent coupées par l'arrêt de la charrette « Veuillez rester prés de moi » Le gobelin prit une sorte de branche auquel était suspendu plusieurs clochettes « Par ici s'il vous plaît... »

Hermione suivit le gobelin, les deux d'entre eux marchaient le long de la paroi, passant sous un Arc qui donné dans une petite cour, Hermione regarda autour d'elle, mais ne vit rien, pourtant le gobelin avait commencé à faire sonner les clochettes avant qu'on entre...

Finalement, elle arriva dans son coffre, le gobelin inséra la baguette d'Hermione dans la serrure et murmura une incantation Gobeline, une fois fait, Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, elle ramassa tous ses Gallions qu'elle avait économisés depuis son entrée à Poudlard... Ce n'était pas une fortune, mais elle avait assez pour vivre tranquillement pendant quelques mois...

Le retour fut différent de l'arrivée, au moment où ils sont entrés dans la cour, un jet de flamme frappa un des piliers de l'Arc... Le Gobelin agita de plus en plus violemment les clochettes, mais Hermione pouvait remarquer la peur qui se dégageait de la créature...

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre sur la droite d'Hermione, de là où venait les flammes, juste dans trou de la paroi... Avant même qu'elle ne puisse réagir, un dragon se jeta sur eux...

Tandis que le Gobelin tomba en arrière lâchant les clochettes, Hermione n'avait pas bougé de là où elle était... Regardant le dragon en face d'elle, alors que n'importe qui paniquerait et se mettrait à fuir, Hermione se contentait de regarder le reptile ailé en face d'elle...

Il était noir comme la nuit, sa taille était incroyable, comparable à sa dragonne, cependant, celui-ci avait des piques autour du cou, mais aussi sur toute sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi que le haut de son crane...

Ses yeux d'un blanc pur... Contrastant avec sa couleur de peau, mais rendant le tout magnifique...

Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Gobelin avait disparu, elle était seule avec un dragon enragé... Elle sourit, elle avait déjà vécu cette situation... Elle abaissa sa capuche et enleva sa veste, la jetant sur le coté, le dragon n'avait pas bougé, toujours sur ses appuis prés à déchirer le corps d'Hermione...

Hermione se rappelait se que sa dragonne lui avait dit... '' l'une des rares dragonnes qui ont reçu le savoir ancien... '' Donc, il existait d'autre dragon qui avait tout comme la sienne, acquis le '' savoir ancien ''… Cependant, Hermione savait que le nombre pouvait se compter avec une seule main... Le dragon grogna, commençant à se déplacer, sa bouche était légèrement ouverte et commençait à s'éclairer... C'était un signe du danger qui vient...

Un jet de feu... Un puissant jet de feu...

Hermione tenta sa chance, elle ne pouvait pas le décrire, mais le dragon dégageait quelque chose de semblable à sa dragonne... Et le fait qu'elle était encore vivante renforcé sa décision... « Regarde... »

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa du dragon noir, mais sa gorge se referma... Hermione déboutonna la chemise noire qu'elle avait empruntée à Narcissa... Une fois entièrement déboutonnée, elle la laissa glisser au sol et releva ses cheveux... Dévoilant son dos, puis lui fit face de nouveau pour lui montrait le reste du tatouage...

Le dragon ne bougea plus pendant plusieurs secondes, regardant simplement le corps d'Hermione... Cette dernière attendait tranquillement, elle n'avait toujours pas une once de peur en elle... Elle était calme et sereine...

Le mouvement du dragon fut lent, se déplaçant au plus près du cou d'Hermione... Cette dernière voulait se giflait, en relevant ses cheveux, leurs pointes étaient tombées sur son cou, cachant la tête de sa dragonne... Elle mit ses cheveux sur le coté opposé, laissant libre vu au dragon sur son cou... « J'ai accompli le rituel... »

Le dragon recula soudainement... Hermione s'abaissa et ramassa sa chemise, puis elle remit sa veste, laissant son visage à découvert pour le moment... Le dragon semblait en rage, mais aussi confus et intrigué... Il faisait des allées retour devant Hermione, la regardant constamment...

Finalement, ce dernier se calma à l'entente de la voix d'Hermione... « Je vais rendre laliberté aux dragons... »

Le reptile noir en face d'elle, laissa échapper un long souffle avant de simplement s'allonger au sol, sa tête devant Hermione, cette dernière fut heureuse de la tournure de la situation, un sourire apparu sur son visage...

Maintenant, elle devait attendre que le Gobelin décide de revenir la chercher... Et dans l'attente, Hermione se posa dos contre la gueule du dragon, la tête appuyer contre son museau... Hermione ferma les yeux, profitant du silence...

10 minutes plus tard, le gobelin revint avec plusieurs autres, tous baguette à la main... Mais fut rapidement gelée en voyant la scène, ils s'attendaient à du sang, un corps déchirait... Un carnage et la cliente dévorée, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir cette même cliente, appuyée tranquillement contre le visage du dragon... Toujours en vie, calme et sereine...

Hermione se redressa et remit sa capuche en place, elle entendit un gobelin l'appeler, lui demander de s'éloigner rapidement avant qu'il lui arrive malheur...

Cependant, Hermione l'ignora complètement...

Une fois debout, elle s'avança vers le dragon et murmura « Je vais revenir te chercher... Attends-moi... »

Le dragon se redressa dominant complètement Hermione et forçant cette dernière à lever la tête pour atteindre son regard... Elle sourit en voyant un léger mouvement vertical de la part du dragon...

Hermione se dirigea vers les Gobelins qui l'attendaient à une certaine distance, une fois rejoint, elle fut conduite à l'extérieure de la cour... Au moment où elle allait passer sous l'Arc, un hurlement retentit derrière elle... Faisant trembler les parois et le sol...

Hermione regarda en arrière, la tête du dragon était dirigée vers le ciel... Hermione suivit son regard, elle pouvait voir le haut de la banque, recouvert de vitrage pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil...

Le dragon abaissa sa tête et regarda Hermione, cette dernière sourit une nouvelle fois avant de poursuivre son chemin, la dernière chose que vit le dragon était des yeux rouges écarlate...

Il disparut dans la fosse incrustée dans la paroi...

« Nous sommes désolés pour le désagrément et le danger dans lequel vous avez été mis... » Hermione se tenait devant la double porte d'entré de la banque, à ses cotés le gobelin directeur de la banque... « Veuillez accepter ceci comme présent... Si vous pouviez éviter de rependre notre erreur... »

Hermione prit le sac, l'intérieure était remplie de Gallions d'or, il devait y en avoir pour au moins 300 Gallions d'or... « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Le gobelin en chef sourit à Hermione, il aimait cette sorcière... « Passez une bonne journée »

Hermione commença à marcher quand elle s'arrêta, se retournant pour regarder le gobelin « J'aimerais que ma visite et l'ouverture de mon coffre ne soient dévoilées à personne » Hermione insista fortement sur le personne...

Le gobelin qui portait le nom de Gornuk sourit de nouveau à Hermione « La paperasse se perd rapidement par ici... »

Hermione aimait ce gobelin, elle rouvrit le sac qu'elle tenait et versa un parti du contenu dans l'une des poches de sa veste, laissant une cinquantaine de Gallions d'or... « Ceci est tombé de votre poche... » Elle jeta le sac dans les mains de Gornuk et quitta la banque...

Gornuk regardait la femme partie, serrant le sac dans ses mains... Hermione ne le savait pas encore, mais elle venait de gagner un ami de taille...

Elle remontra la ruelle et entra dans ''Le Chaudron Baveur '' Pub sorcier, le plus connu de Londres, commandant plusieurs jus de citrouille... Elle resta là pendant une demi-heure, regardant les gens aller et venir... Au moment de payer, elle donna un Gallions d'or au serveur...

Tom était un vieux sorcier, travaillant toujours, car il n'avait pas les moyens de rejoindre ses enfants en Europe...

Hermione regardait le vieux sorcier se débattre avec les commandes et les clients, ses derniers ne se préoccupaient pas de savoir si Tom avait du mal ou pas... Ils continuaient simplement de l'appeler ou de le rabaisser lui ou le Pub...

Tom vit Hermione qui attendait depuis 10 minutes pour payer, mais qu'elle ne lui avait fait aucune remarque, seulement attendu... « Je suis désolé pour l'attente... »

Hermione hocha la tête « Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas votre retraite ? » Tom sourit à la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui, sa voix n'était pas un reproche ou même sarcastique, simplement de la curiosité...

« Ma seule famille habite en Europe, les frais pour la frontière ainsi que le déménagement sont au-dessus de mes moyens » Hermione sourit au vieil homme avant de payer...

Tom continua de servir les clients pendant plus de deux heures, son dos le faisait souffrir et ses mains tremblaient en continu... En faisant le tour du bar pour rentrer chez lui, il aperçut une de ses serviettes enroulées en boule dans le coin intérieur du bar avec une note au-dessus...

« La famille est la chose la plus importante. » En ouvrant la serviette, il découvrit une centaine de Gallions d'or... Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, serrant encore et encore la serviette et son contenu... « Merci... »

Une fois qu'Hermione avait payé pour ses jus de citrouille, elle reprit sa marche... Elle passa devant le '' Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch '' regardant les articles exposés...

Hermione ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un l'observait, elle reprit son chemin tranquillement ignorant encore son traqueur...

Ce dernier sourit en voyant la femme devant lui, il l'avait vu sortir de la banque, bien, qu'il avait pu apercevoir que légèrement son visage, il pouvait deviner rien qu'à la forme de son corps, que la femme était belle... Et actuellement, il recherchait une nouvelle fille pour passer quelque nuit avec, avant de se concentrer pour le ***TMM***

Quand il vit la femme s'arrêter et regarder une affiche affichant Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter, il saisit sa chance pour l'aborder...

Hermione s'était arrêté pour regarder l'affiche des '' 2 héros ''… Les deux avaient tout comme elle, 22 ans... Ils avaient l'air un peu plus grand, plus développé, mais sinon sans grande différence par rapport à ses souvenirs...

Une voix la sortit de ses pensées, se retournant pour voir le propriétaire, ses yeux s'écarquilla et sa respiration s'accéléra... Elle pouvait sentir son sang bouillir en elle...

« Ronald Weasley... »

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires.

Maintenant voici un plus pour mon histoire, pour que vous puissiez complètement imaginer les dragons et vous immerger dans l'histoire :

Prenez le temps de les regardaient ça facilitera les futures descriptions des dragons et je me répète, mais vous pourrez facilement les visualiser par la suite...

Cliquez sur mon profil les liens sont facile à trouver ;-)


	8. Chapter 7

Oyez oyez ! Dans le chapitre précédent, j'ai rajouté un + pour mon histoire... Donc je le rappelle, pour tous ceux que ça intéresse, vous pouvez aller dans mon profil et vous aurez 2 liens d'image des dragons de ma fiction...

Cela vous permettant leurs visualisations...

Maintenant, j'ai rajouté une nouvelle image... J'y avais pensé et j'étais en train de la créer... Donc pour tous qui avaient du mal à imaginer Hermione après son réveil et avec les tatouages...

Je les fais :-)

C'est une photo montage que j'ai fait moi-même pour ma fic, je n'en ai jamais fait avant, donc ce n'est pas la super image de l'année ^^

Mais j'aime mon image, je la trouve pas mal : )

La tête est vraiment celle d'Hermione, récupéré sur une photo d'internet, le corps et les différentes parties du tatouage ont été ajoutés...

J'espère que vous apprécierez et que cela rendra la visualisation plus facile... Après, il faut juste l'imaginer avec la description physique de ma fiction...

Voilà pour vous... Et n'oublions pas ce nouveau chapitre ;)

.

.

Hermione se tenait face à son ex-meilleur ami, son violeur... Elle pouvait entendre battre son propre cœur, son sang circulait encore plus que la normale, augmentant sa température corporelle, ce qui lui donnaient des bouffés de chaleurs et rendait sa respiration haletante...

« Bingo, c'est moi... Et vous êtes ? » Ron souriait à la fille en face d'elle, il pouvait la voir haletante, ainsi que la rougeur sur ses joues... Prenant cela comme un bon signe, il continua son approche... Ignorant complètement le fait qu'il se tenait face à une prédatrice née... Et surtout encore instable...

Ce qui rendait Hermione encore plus dangereuse...

Certaines personnes, une fois qu'il se tient au sommet, ayant acquis gloire et puissance, pensent que plus personne ne peut s'opposer à eux... Les rendant certains de leur supériorité sur les autres... Les sorciers étaient encore plus sensibles à ce sujet...

Ron avait acquis la puissance, l'argent et la gloire, sa renommée n'était plus à valoir... Pensant faire partie des sorciers qui se tient au sommet du monde magique...

Ce fut une erreur...

En face de lui se tenait un prédateur... Ou plutôt, une prédatrice, dont la puissance... Dont l'existence même surpassait la sienne...

Ron était bien au sommet de la chaîne magique parmi les sorciers...

Mais Hermione se tenait au sommet d'une chaîne qui surpassait la sienne... Et de loin... Mais l'arrogance de Ron, sa propre puissance l'aveuglait, ne pouvant voir le danger qui se tenait en face de lui...

Ce fut ça deuxièmement erreur qui le mena à la mort...

La première fut le viol d'Hermione...

«Quel est votre nom ? » Hermione pouvait sentir son esprit faiblir, quelque chose se passait avec elle... Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais son corps devenait de plus en plus faible et de plus en plus chaud... Comme un feu ardent brûlant en elle...

Elle devait partir... Rapidement...

Elle commença à faire demi-tour, pour se diriger vers la cheminée qu'elle avait utilisée et rentrer au manoir... Cependant, son esprit était de plus en plus confus...

« J'aimerais passer du temps avec vous, avant que je ne me concentre pour le tournoi... Qu'en dites-vous... ? » La seule chose que son esprit réussit à comprendre était '' tournoi ''…

« Vous participez au... Au tournoi ? » Malgré son esprit confus, d'une certaine façon, elle arriva à garder sa concentration... « Bien sûr ! Ce tournoi rassemblera les plus puissants guerriers parmi toutes les espèces magiques ! Évidemment, j'en fais partie ! »

Hermione commença à repartir quand Ron attrapa son bras et la tira contre lui... « Ne me touche pas ! »

Hermione se dégagea violemment, mais se retrouva à terre... Elle n'avait plus la force de se tenir debout... Sa vue commençait à s'assombrir et les sons furent rapidement remplacés par le silence...

La dernière chose qu'elle vu fut sa mère courir vers elle...

. . . . . . . . . .

Narcissa et Monica étaient dans la cuisine en train de faire des crêpes... Ou plutôt essayait de faire des crêpes, quand Narcissa entendit le crépitement de la cheminée, elle décida d'aller voir... Ainsi elle découvrit le salon vide et une note sur la table...

* Partir se promener au '' Chemin de Traverse '' *

Narcissa prit la note et l'emmena à la brune dans la cuisine, regardant cette dernière manipulait les outils de cuisine... Cela faisait presque 2 semaines que Monica et Hermione vivaient ici avec elle... Au début, ce fut bizarre, elle avait grandi en haïssant les moldus... On lui avait appris à haïr les moldus, qu'ils étaient une espèce inférieure avec un sang impur...

Pourtant, la présence de Monica apportait une certaine chaleur à la blonde, ce qui mettait cette dernière mal à l'aise... Elle ne pouvait pas définir exactement ce qu'était le sentiment qui grandissait en elle, mais refusant de se laisser déstabiliser par une simple moldu, Narcissa ignora la femme les premiers jours...

La brune était belle, ses cheveux bouclés lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules, elle était aussi grande que Narcissa... Les yeux pétillants et toujours joyeux... Sa peau était légèrement bronzée dû à ses années passées en Australie... Se qui accentuer ses yeux verts noisette... Et bien que la blonde refusait de l'admettre, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la mère d'Hermione était belle...

Assez belle pour attiser l'intérêt de Narcissa Black...

Narcissa avait observé Monica pensant que cette dernière ne la voyait pas, regardant son corps, ses mouvements ou tout simplement son sourire... Un sourire qui faisait sourire Narcissa...

Quand la première semaine fut passée, Narcissa se retrouva avec une simple question en tête... « Suis-je attiré par les femmes ? »

Tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver une réponse logique à son intérêt pour la brune, cette dernière était de plus en plus proche d'elle... Plus tactile... Parlant avec elle, côte à côte sur le canapé ou en cuisine... Et cela avait créé une certaine dépendance physique entre les deux femmes …

Bref, sans que Narcissa ne s'en rende compte, son corps cherchait toujours celui de Monica...

Quand Monica se rendit compte de l'apparence de sa fille peu après son arrivé au manoir et qu'elle eût commencé à parler de sa fille comme '' son bébé est devenu une dévergondée '' et voyant le sérieux avec lequel Monica exprima ses propos, cela avait fait rire Narcissa au point qu'elle avait eu les larmes aux yeux...

Au grand désarroi d'Hermione...

Oui, l'arrivée de Monica au manoir avait apporté une certaine ambiance chaleureuse... Remplaçant le silence et le froid glacial... Qui était le quotidien de Narcissa...

Cependant, l'incident qui a eu lieu, il y a de cela 5 jours, avait ouvert les yeux de la blonde et laisser ses désirs exposés...

C'était le soir, il devait être près de 22 heures quand Narcissa fut assise sur le canapé regardant les flammes de la cheminée, perdu dans ses pensées sur le '' comment '' elle allait sauver sa sœur...

Elle n'avait pas entendu les bruits de pas qui descendaient les escaliers, ne se rendit pas compte non plus de la présence de Monica avant que cette dernière ne prononce son nom...

La première réaction de la blonde fut le choc... Suivit d'un feu qui grandissait dans son ventre atteignant rapidement son intimité... Monica était revêtue d'une simple serviette courte noire...

Narcissa avait pu voir la partie supérieure de la poitrine de la brune, regardant comment les gouttes d'eau se glissaient entre les seins de la brune... La serviette s'arrêta légèrement en dessous de ses fesses, cachant à peine son intimité... Ses cheveux encore humides qui avaient assombri leur couleur naturelle, attachée en queue de cheval dévoilant son cou et ses épaules...

Narcissa avait été fasciné par la femme...

Au point où Monica avait dû lui demander plusieurs fois, si elle pouvait lui emprunter un short de nuit ainsi qu'un tee-shirt...

Et depuis alors Narcissa avait agi de façon... Stupide...

Enfin, c'est de cette manière que tous ceux connaissant Narcissa Black l'auraient qualifié en la voyant agir comme elle l'avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Le lendemain, elle avait - grâce à l'aide de la magie - préparé un petit déjeuner digne d'une reine, pour Hermione et sa mère... Principalement pour Monica...

Puis elle avait commencé à montrer plusieurs sorts ou enchantements à Monica...

Tout ça dans le seul but de l'impressionner...

Ce dernier fut rapidement atteint, la brune était émerveillée à chaque fois que la blonde utilisait la magie... Et Narcissa aimait être la responsable des rires et du sourire de Monica... Sans oublier qu'elle adorait regardait les yeux verts brillaient d'adoration pour elle...

La seconde chose que Narcissa ressentit pour la brune fut le désir charnel... La convoitise pure... Et à son grand bonheur ou malheur... Monica avait des gestes tactiles érotiques à son encontre, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses pulsions sexuelles pour la femme...

« Hermione est partie se promener » Narcissa tandis la note à Monica, regardant en même temps la pile de crêpes à côté de la cuisinière... Une cuisinière qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisée et dont elle ne savait même pas allumer...

« '' Le chemin de Traverse ? '' Ce n'est pas dangereux au moins ? » Narcissa sourit en voyant l'inquiétude et l'amour de Monica pour sa fille, quand la brune avait appris pour son viol et son '' meurtre raté ''… Elle avait assisté à la naissance d'une haine comme elle n'en avait jamais vu... La rage dans les yeux verts était d'une violence rare... Au point où elle-même avait reculé de quelques pas et pris sa baguette dans les mains...

S'attendant à quelques répercussions dues à sa haine...

Il avait fallu plus de 5 heures pour expliquer à Monica, comment sa fille était encore vivante et se qu'elle avait dû sacrifier pour vivre... Et à la grande surprise de Narcissa, la brune avait pris sa fille dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé encore et encore, lui murmurant qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne lui aurait pas pardonné si elle n'avait pas fait le choix qu'elle avait fait...

Ne se posant même pas la question sur le nouvel état de sa fille... Humaine ou pas...

Cependant, cela n'avait pas empêché Monica de vouloir aller tué Harry Potter et Ron Weasley... Et sorciers ou pas...

Cela n'avait aucune incidence sur son choix...

« Non... Pourquoi ne pas y aller et la rejoindre ? » Narcissa voulait rire en voyant les yeux de Monica s'écarquillait à sa proposition...

« Mais je ne suis pas une sorcière... » Narcissa lui prit la main et enlaça leurs doigts, profitant de la sensation de chaleur dans son ventre que le contact physique faisait naître... Elle leva son autre main et posa son propre pouce sur son cœur...

Qui battait plus vite que la normale...

Ainsi d'une voix forte et confiance elle répondit à Monica qui souriait à la pose de la blonde... « Je suis Narcissa Black ! Je peux aller n'importe où et avec qui je veux ! » Elle avait placé son plus beau sourire pour rajouter de l'effet...

Le son du rire de Monica était doux et chaud pour les oreilles de la blonde, elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main entrelaçait et regardait Monica qui passa son index sous son œil qui pleurait sous son rire...

« Vous êtes bien arrogante Miss Black... » Narcissa sentit le pouce ne Monica caressait le dos de sa main, en réponse le sourire de la blonde s'agrandir...

Finalement, Narcissa mena la brune à la cheminée, jeta de la poudre et murmura '' chemin de traverse ''… Elle commença à s'approcher de la cheminée quand sa main fut tirée en arrière, la stoppant net... « Le feu, ça brûle ! »

La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour comprendre ce qui se passait... Quand elle comprit, elle éclata de rire ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir la confusion de Monica... « Il est magique... Tu n'as rien à craindre... »

Il lui avait quelque minute pour reprendre son calme et convaincre Monica que tout allait bien se passer...

Monica hocha la tête et suivit Narcissa avec méfiance... Dès que la blonde disparu dans les flammes, elle prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux et avança dans les flammes...

Narcissa secoua la tête en voyant apparaître Monica les yeux fermer et en attente de quelque chose... « Ouvre les yeux ... »

Monica ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle... « Ça a marché... » Elle haussa les épaules en voyant Narcissa fronçait les sourcils à ça remarque... « Je ne traverse pas une cheminée en flammes tous les jours... »

La blonde soupira et se retourna pour commencer à remonter la rue... Quelques secondes après sa main fut prise et serré par celle Monica... Cela aurait dû la mettre mal à l'aise... Mais au contraire, elle aimait ça... En quelque sorte cela montrait aux gens que Monica était sienne...

Narcissa secoua la tête à cette pensée...

« Il est trop tôt... » Elle le murmura doucement à elle-même, elle ne pouvait pas commençait à penser de cette façon... Elle n'avait aucune idée sur les intentions de la brune à son égard... Ou si même elle en avait...

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de garder la main de Monica dans la sienne...

Elles visitèrent plusieurs boutiques magiques, Narcissa répondit à chacune des questions de Monica, les deux d'entre elles rigolèrent et souriait l'une pour l'autre...

Ignorant les gens autour d'eux...

On pouvait facilement lire les regards des gens qui voyaient Narcissa... Dégoût... Les murmures se répandaient comme de la poudre, lorgnant les deux femmes, jurant sur leur dos, certains avaient même été jusqu'à dire à voix haute que '' Narcissa devrait mourir ''

Cette dernière avait plusieurs fois failli sortir sa baguette et maudire '' les parleurs '' mais à chaque fois elle sentit une pression et une caresse sur sa main... Le visage de Monica souriant avec les yeux brillants fut la seule chose qui la retenue...

Une autre chose qui énervait Narcissa était les hommes lorgnant Monica comme de la viande... Avec leur regard rempli de convoitise pour le corps de la brune... Cela la rendait furieuse...

Finalement, elles ont ignoré les passants et les murmures, profitant simplement l'une de l'autre et des boutiques... Narcissa avait conduit Monica à la boutique de '' Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers '' voulant impressionner la brune... Mais l'effet ne fut pas celui escompté...

« C'est moche et vieux ! » Monica rigolait en regardant les robes en grand désarroi de Narcissa qui avait voulu lui en acheter une comme cadeau...

Au bout de 5 minutes à regarder Monica rire des habits sorciers, ainsi qu'éviter les regards noirs de la responsable, Narcissa et Monica sortirent de la boutique... « Cissy, je vais t'emmener dans mes magasins la prochaine fois ! Je suis sûre que tu seras magnifique avec _notre_ style de vêtements ! »

Le simple fait que Monica l'avait appelé '' Cissy '' avait rendu la blonde plus heureuse que jamais... Ainsi que le fait que la brune prévoyait une autre sortie entre elles rendit cette journée la meilleure depuis des années...

Mais cette journée risquait aussi de devenir la pire...

Ce fut quand elles passèrent devant la banque Gringotts que tout tourna au désastre... Monica se mire à crier en voyant le corps de sa fille au sol... Quand Narcissa se rendit compte que Hermione était allongé au sol, mais surtout la personne à ses côtés, elle courut après Monica qui courait pour rejoindre sa fille...

Monica se précipita auprès de sa fille bousculant Ron qui s'apprêtait à prendre la fille pour l'emmener chez lui... Il heurta le sol sous la force de la projection, regardant la femme qui se tenait à genoux auprès de la fille...

« Qui êtes-vous ? ! » Sa voix était sombre et froide... Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la fille qui visait s'évanouisse devant lui, mais c'était une chance étant donné la réaction qu'il reçut de la fille... Cependant, maintenant son plan n'avait plus aucun intérêt avec cette femme qui venait d'arriver et qui apparemment connaissait sa cible...

Et cela le mettait dans une colère noire...

Il voulait cette fille et il l'aurait...

Il se releva, frottant ses vêtements pour enlever les débris qui si étaient accrochés... Personne n'avait encore fait attention à eux, il avait encore une chance d'obtenir la fille... Il sortit sa baguette et au moment où il allait visait Monica,un corps se plaça dans son champ de vision...

« Je ne ferais pas ça Weasley ! » Narcissa se mit devant Monica et Hermione et fixer Ron qui avait sa baguette lever... Narcissa savait que si elle devait recourir à la magie, elle perdrait inévitablement...

Ronald Weasley était un Auror de classe S...

Cependant, elle n'allait pas reculer, mais ce qui l'inquiétait été l'état d'Hermione... « Que lui à tu fais Ronald Weasley ! »

Narcissa son rendit compte de son erreur... Elle avait commis une énorme erreur... Elle venait de révéler le nom de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle... L'homme qui était aux côtés d'Hermione quand elle était évanouie...

Mais surtout elle l'avait fait devant Monica...

« Ronald Weasley ? » Narcissa se tourna pour regarder Monica... La blonde reconnut la lueur de haine dans les yeux verts... « Ronald Weasley qui a violé ma fille ? ! »

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de cette phrase... Personne n'avait jamais su... Personne ne sait... Pourtant cette femme venait de le traité de violeur... Qu'il avait violé sa fille... Il ne pouvait pas le croire... Cela était impossible...

Et avec cette pensée, il prit la parole...

« Vous devez faire erreur... Je ne... » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que sa tête claque avec force à droite... La douleur se répandait sur toute sa joue... Il ne pouvait pas y croire... Mais en sentant la douleur, cela ne faisait que confirmer...

Monica s'était levée rapidement et l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces avant même que Ron ou Narcissa ne puissent réagir... Cette dernière commença à paniquer... Monica venait de s'en prendre à un Auror... C'était mauvais...

Réellement mauvais...

Et ce n'était que le début...

« Comment oses-tu ?C'est tu, qui je suis ? » Ron hurla avec force attirant les gens qui passaient, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une foule se forme, regardant l'échange... Et quand ils reconnurent Ron Weasley, les voix se firent plus fortes et plus vivent...

Ron avait obtenu ce qui voulait, avec des témoins l'ayant vu se faire frapper, il pouvait maintenant rendre la monnaie... Au centuple...

« Tu as violé ma fille ! » Encore une fois, la détermination et la force dans le ton de la femme le firent légèrement chanceler... Mais heureusement pour lui, ce fut passé inaperçu...

« Vous êtes folle ! Arrêtez avec vos élucubrations ! » Il devait rapidement mettre en terme à cette conversation avant que les rumeurs ne se répandent... Pour cela, il devait faire en sorte de provoquer la femme... Et il savait exactement comment faire... Depuis le début, il se demander pourquoi la femme n'avait pas sortir sa baguette... Et puis il ne pouvait pas sentir de magie provenant d'elle...

Il trouva rapidement la réponse...

Il tourna son regard vers Narcissa, un sourire aux lèvres... « Donc maintenant la femme aux mange-morts devient la sorcière aux moldus ? » Plusieurs halètements se firent entendre...

Ce fut le pire qui pouvait arriver et Narcissa le savait... Aucun moldus n'était le bienvenu dans le monde magique... Et encore moins errer parmi les sorciers... Peu importe que vos opinions sur les moldus soient favorables ou non...

Et Narcissa le savait...

Mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que la journée tournerait comme ça... Hermione était inconsciente sur le sol... Monica se tenait face au violeur de sa fille et Ronald Weasley avait dévoilé que le fait que Monica soit une moldus...

Ça ne pouvait pas être pire... Non ?

Et pourtant ça le fut... Narcissa s'était déplacé devant Monica pour pouvoir la protégeait s'il le fallait... « C'est marrant que tu parles de mange-mort... Je ne me souviens pas qu'aucun d'entre eux et tué Hermione Granger... Bizarre non ? »

Les mots de Narcissa frappèrent de plein fouet Ron... Elle était au courante, il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sur que la blonde était au courante... Il devait se débarrassait d'elle... Rapidement...

Alors que la scène continuait de se dérouler, personne ne se rendit compte que le ciel s'était assombri et que le vent s'était levé...

Personne ne s'était rendu compte que quelque chose se passait...

Narcissa vu la baguette de Weasley se lever doucement vers elle, prêt à attaquer à tout instant... Elle glissa sa main à l'arrière de sa poche pour prendre la sienne, mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle n'y était plus... Quand elle tourna la tête lentement pour regarder derrière elle, ses yeux s'écarquilla sous le choc...

Monica avait brandi la baguette vers Ron...

Ron vit à son tour Monica avec la baguette de Monica... En voyant cela, il se mit à rire... « Une moldus qui tient une baguette magique ! On aura tout vu ! » Plusieurs rires se firent entendre, au grand soulagement de Ron qui avait perdu le contrôle de la situation quelques minutes plus tôt...

« Tu as violé ma fille ! » Ron était encore en train de rire, quand il regarda de nouveau Monica, il leva vite sa baguette...

« Protego ! » Le choc entre les deux sorts créa une explosion qui envoya Ron plusieurs mètres plus loin...

Narcissa regarda Monica avec horreur... Cette dernière avait le corps qui tremblait et du sang coulait de sa bouge et du coin de ses yeux... Elle avait lancé un sortilège... Narcissa ne pouvait pas le croire... Mais cette pensée fut rapidement remplacée par l'inquiétude en voyant Monica tomber en avant... La blonde la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol...

Ron ne pouvait pas y croire... Une moldus avait lancé un sort.. Qui plus est avec la baguette d'une sorcière...

De plus, il s'était retrouvé à terre devant tout le monde...

Lui, un héros de guerre... Un Auror de classe S... C'était retrouvé à terre à cause d'un sort lancé par une moldus...

Mais grâce à ça, il pouvait maintenant attaquer aussi sans se retenir...

« Attaquer un Auror est un crime grave ! Ceci me donne le droit de vous exécuter sur-le-champ ! » Il leva sa baguette s'apprêtant à attaquer...

Cependant, un mur de flamme se dressa entre lui et les trois femmes... Narcissa regarda les flammes qui étaient apparues de nulle part... Pourtant elles se dressaient là-devant elle... Entre elle et Ronald Weasley...

Un mouvement derrière elle attira son attention... Elle comprit rapidement pourquoi les flammes étaient apparues... Les yeux d'Hermione étaient ouverts... Seulement, ce n'était pas les yeux d'Hermione...

Mais ceux de la dragonne... Rouge écarlate...

Une toux attira sans attention, Monica venait de cracher du sang... Son état empirait et Narcissa le savait... Mais elle ne pouvait pas transplaner avec une Hermione inconsciente et Monica dans cet état...

Les flammes furent éteintes révélant Ron et ses yeux remplis de rage... Narcissa prit sa baguette et la dressa face à l'Auror... « En protégeant cette femme qui m'a attaqué... Attaqué un Auror... Tu deviens sa complice ! »

Tout allait pour le mieux... Ron allait se débarrasser de Narcissa et de l'autre femme... Enterrant ainsi son secret et en prime il aurait la fille pour lui... Il avait repris le contrôle...

Du moins il le croyait...

Les nuages étaient devenus noirs alors que tous étaient consacrés sur le déroulement de la scène... Ignorant le tonnerre et les rafales qui soufflaient...

« Un dragon ! » La voix fut urgente et remplie de peur... L'homme se mit à courir à peine fini de crier... certains parmi la foule leva les yeux au ciel, se rendant compte pour la première fois le changement qui avait eu lieu... Et quand ils aperçurent une ombre plongeant vers eux... Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de reconnaître la forme... « Dragon ! Dragon ! »

La panique prit rapidement le relais... Les cris remplissaient l'air, la foule essayait de se disperser, voulant fuir... Mais ce fut trop tard...

Ron leva les yeux vers la créature qui venait de détruire le toit sur lequel elle s'était posée... Cette dernière descendit au sol, détruisant les murs et tout ce qui était autour d'elle...

Son corps gigantesque forcer son chemin vers les 3 femmes... Sa queue fouettant contre les bâtiments, créant des trous dans les murs ou détruisant une partie des immeubles...

Narcissa avait imaginé une journée simple... Utilisant le fait de rejoindre Hermione pour avoir une sortit avec Monica... Rigolant et souriant l'une à l'autre... Après avoir rejoint Hermione et fait les boutiques, elles seraient rentrées ensemble et auraient dîné dans une ambiance chaleureuse...

Mais en regardant le dragon qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle... Elle comprit que la prochaine sortie ne sera pas avant un moment... Elle regardait le dragon, ce dernier se tenait là, attendant quelque chose...

Narcissa savait que certains sorciers étaient stupides... Arrogant et imbus d'eux-mêmes... Son ex-mari le fut... Ceux genres d'hommes avaient le don de créer des problèmes ou de ne faire qu'empirer une situation déjà critique en une situation mortelle... Elle aurait voulu qu'il ne fasse pas partie de ce genre... Elle aurait sûrement du prié pour cela... Cependant, il était trop tard...

Ronald était ce genre d'homme...

Narcissa regarda le dragon reculait en secouant violemment la tête... Ne faisant qu'accentuer les dommages autour de lui... Il venait d'être frappé par un sortilège de plein fouet... Et Narcissa était sûre que ce sortilège n'était nul autre que celui '' D'Avada Kedavra ''

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire... Elle avait beau penser encore et encore, elle ne comprenait pas... '' Comment peut-on être aussi stupide ? '' '' Attaquer un dragon... '' Ses pensées furent rapidement coupées par un rugissement féroce...

Ron fut aveuglé par sa puissance... Par sa gloire... Par son statut d'Auror de classe S...

Ron était stupide...

Il avait lancé le sortilège de la mort sur un dragon... Et maintenant, il devait faire face aux conséquences... Le dragon avait fouetté sa tête vers lui rugissant violemment sur lui... Le souffle fut assez puissant pour l'envoyait plusieurs mètres derrières... Au moment où il essaya de se révéler, son corps fut frappé par une telle force qu'il se retrouva envoyait contre le mur d'une boutique... La dernière chose qui vit, était son propre sang s'échapper de sa bouche avant que tout ne devienne noir...

Narcissa regardait le corps du Weasley gisait sur le sol quelques mètres plus loin... Le dragon l'avait frappé avec l'une de ses pattes avant l'envoyant contre un mur... Le son du choc avec son corps fut horrible...

Son attention fut rapidement tournée vers le dragon quand elle sentit le sol se dérober sous elle... Ou plutôt elle s'éloignait du sol... Avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était sur le dos du dragon se cramponnant à un des pics dorsaux de ce dernier...

Le dragon abaissa sa gueule de nouveau et prit le corps de Monica avec ses dents, essayant de ne pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était... Quand Narcissa vu le corps de la brune tenue par les dents du dragon et dirigeait vers elle... elle leva rapidement les bras comprenant se qu'était en train de faire le reptile...

Une fois dans ses bras, elle positionna le corps de Monica contre le sien, quelque seconde plus tard, elle prit celui d'Hermione et le plaça entre celui de Monica et un pic dorsal...

Elle utilisa sa baguette pour faire apparaître des corps et les enrouler autour d'elles, les accrochant aux pics... Ainsi les tenants en place...

Narcissa regarda autour d'elle... Une partie du quartier était détruit, elle voyait encore le corps de Ronald Weasley sur le sol dans sa propre sang... La blonde regarda les décombres et les gens essayant d'aider les blessés... Ou encore observant ceux qui fuyaient...

Le mouvement brusque la ramena à la réalité, le dragon monta sur les toits et commença à prendre de l'élan...

Elle cligna à peine des yeux que le dragon était déjà dans les airs s'éloignant de la ville... Les amenant elle ne sait où...

Narcissa jeta un dernier regard en arrière, la dernière chose qu'elle put voir était des dizaines de sorciers qui venaient d'apparaître...

.

.

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez...

N'oubliez pas ! Images des dragons et celle d'Hermione une fois réveillé sur mon profil ;-)


	9. Chapter 8

Nouveau chapitre pour vous...

J'espère que vous l'aimerez...

Bonne lecture à tous...

.

.

.

Hermione ne savait pas où elle était... Tout autour d'elle était fait de lave ou brûlait dans les flammes... Elle pouvait voir un volcan en éruption au loin...

La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait était d'être face à Ronald Weasley... Après ce fut le noir total...

En levant les yeux, elle vit le ciel en flamme... Des nuages rouges... Heureusement pour elle, elle était sur une place surélevée par rapport à son environnement... Lui donnant une vue parfaite sur le paysage actuel...

'' Aimes-tu ? '' Hermione se retourna pour faire à sa dragonne qui se tenait devant elle... La voir dans ce paysage... Avec les flammes et la lave autour d'elle, lui donnait une sensation de puissance palpable même pour Hermione...

« C'est chaleureux... » La dragonne disparut dans un nuage noir pour réapparaître avec une apparence humaine... Elle était quasiment identique à Hermione, la seule différence fut que la femme était plus grande qu'elle et avait les yeux rouge écarlate...

'' Je pense qu'il est temps que je me présente... Je suis Arianaste... L'impératrice des flammes... » Hermione regarda autour une nouvelle fois, elle comprit alors pourquoi cet environnement était lié au feu... '' Tu peux m'appeler Aria... ''

Hermione hocha la tête... « Aria... Où sommes-nous ? » A son tour Aria regarda autour d'elle... Hermione ne dit rien, elle observa tranquillement attendant qu'Aria lui réponde...

'' Ceci est une partie de ton esprit... La partie dragon de ton esprit... '' Hermione ne fut pas choqué, elle s'attendait à quelque chose comme ça... Elle pouvait se rappeler de chaque phrase du rituel...

« La partie où tu vis... » Aria sourit... Ce qui confirma les dires d'Hermione, cependant, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi maintenant ? Mais elle avait des questions à poser... Des questions sur ce qu'elle était... Et ce qui allait arriver maintenant...

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse prendre la parole, la voix d'Aria l'arrêta, cette dernière s'assit sur un rocher à proximité d'elle... « Le rituel est maintenant complet... »

« Maintenant ? » Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'elle était réveillée, n'était-il pas complet à son réveil … ? Mais surtout, si '' non '' et qu'il est maintenant complet... Alors qu'elles étaient les différences ? « Es-ce la raison du '' pourquoi '' je me suis évanoui ? »

« Ton réveil a été forcé... Le rituel n'était pas encore complet, c'est pourquoi tu étais encore instable... » Aria laissa le temps à Hermione de comprendre chaque mot avant de reprendre... « Ton corps est entré dans un sommeil forcé pour compléter notre symbiose »

« Symbiose ? » Hermione connaissait la définition de ce mot '' Union entre deux choses où êtres vivants '' Était-ce à quoi servait le rituel ? La fusion entre son existence et celle d'Aria...

« Oui... Symbiose... Ceci est la deuxième partie du rite... » Aria allait continuer son explication quand Hermione l'interrompit...

« Es-ce la raison pour laquelle j'ai... Nous avons été en sommeil pendant près de 5ans ? » Hermione ressentait de l'irritation envers la dragonne... Elle avait dormi pendant 5ans... Son père était mort pendant ce temps... Ses agresseurs étaient devenus des héros...

« J'ignorais le temps que prendrait le rituel... Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais déjà fait ou que chaque dragon se faisait une joie de l'accomplir... » Hermione se sentit soudainement mal... Aria avait sacrifié sa vie dans ce rituel... Hermione allait s'excuser, mais une nouvelle fois, Aria ne lui en laissa pas le temps...

«

D'après ce que je sais, ce rituel se déroule en deux parties... La première consiste à créer une résonance entre les âmes... Créer une sorte '' d'harmonie d'âmes '' ainsi les deux d'entre elles évolue pour que finalement, chacune d'elles soit sur la même fréquence...

Sur la même longueur d'âmes...

Mais tu dois comprendre que nos deux âmes étaient bien trop différentes... Tu possèdes... Possédait une âme humaine, tandis que moi j'avais une âme draconienne... De plus tu étais jeune... Ton corps n'avait pas encore atteint sa forme adulte...

Je pense que tout ça, explique le temps qu'il a fallu pour que le rituel soit complet...

Cependant, tant que les âmes n'étaient par en harmonie, la deuxième partie du rituel ne pouvait commencer... Sans oublier le fait le plus important...

L'âme humaine doit être assez forte pour survivre à la '' résonance '' ...

Comme tu peux le constater, la tienne le fut... Et ainsi, la première partie put être complétée...

L'harmonie d'âmes fut complète...

Entamant la deuxième partit du rituel... Celle qui consiste à faire entrer nos âmes en symbiose... Les fusionner pour qu'elle ne fasse qu'une...

Une seule et même existence...

»

Hermione était en train de traiter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... Elle pouvait comprendre le principe du rituel... Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi le temps d'exécution fut si long...

Elle était humaine et Aria une dragonne...

« Donc maintenant, la symbiose est complète ? » Hermione voulait savoir... Avant de pouvoir commencer ce qu'elle avait à faire... Elle devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens...

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ton corps est entré dans un sommeil forcé... Ainsi, la symbiose est actuellement en train de se compléter... » Aria laissa le temps à Hermione de penser... De pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passait en elle...

Elle savait que cette dernière était une sorcière intelligente... Savait qu'Hermione était le genre de personne qui veulent connaître leurs faiblesses et leurs forces avant d'entrer dans un conflit...

Le genre de personne qui peut utiliser pleinement leur potentiel...

Le genre de personne qui peut changer le monde avec leur puissance...

« Suis-je la seule ? » Aria comprit la question d'Hermione... Ce qui ne faisait que renforcer ses pensées précédentes sur le type de personne qu'était Hermione...

Si elle allait devoir combattre un ennemi comme elle...

«

Non... La dernière humaine qui a accompli le rite était durant l'air de Merlin... Où Asgard était encore une terre ou créature et sorcier vivait de conflits et de sang...

C'était il y a bien longtemps, Asgard était une terre magique... Mais surtout la demeure des dragons... La magie était si puissante qu'elle créait un brouillard naturel qui dissimulait la terre aux yeux du monde...

Ainsi que ses habitants...

Asgard était une terre naturelle... Principalement, une gigantesque forêt entourée de montagne... Il était facile pour beaucoup d'espèces de vivre en paix avec les autres...

Puis un jour, des hommes ont commencé à envahir notre terre... Chassant ses habitants... Commençant à créer des villages... Petit à petit, ils empiétaient sur notre territoire... Réduisant beaucoup d'espèces en esclavage...

Ce fut le début de l'ère des sorciers...

Les conflits ont grandi, ne laissant finalement que notre espèce comme dernière défense d'Asgard... Nos ancêtres ont chassé les sorciers pendant des siècles... Les repoussants encore et encore...

Mais alors tout changea à cause d'une naissance... Une simple naissance a mené notre peuple à la déchéance... Pratiquement éradiqué...

Merlin...

Celui qui devint le sorcier le plus puissant à ce jour... Celui qui a donné naissance au monde que nous connaissons... Celui qui prit le contrôle de notre terre...

D'Asgard...

Quand il atteint l'âge adulte... Il partit de lui-même à la rencontre d'un dragon... D'un des quatre dragons célestes...

Ceux qui étaient à l'origine de la paix entre chaque espèce magique, permettant une paix durable pour tous... Mais aussi parce que leur savoir était grand... Tout autant que leur puissance...

Cependant, Merlin trahit le dragon... Il utilisa toute sa magie dans un sort qui concentra à un seul endroit pour blesser grièvement le dragon...

Son cœur...

»

Hermione avalait chaque mot qu'Aria énonçait... C'était comme si elle pouvait les ressentir... Comme si la vérité sur les dragons était aussi la sienne... « Comment... ? Un sorcier ne peut vivre sans sa magie... »

«

Je sais... Merlin le savait aussi... Mais il savait aussi que les dragons étaient des êtres immortels... Les créatures magiques les plus puissantes... Bien que ce fut une magie différente que celle qu'utilisent les sorciers...

Merlin avait dérobé une lame forgée par un Gobelin qui était destiné à un roi non-sorcier...

Excalibur...

Une épée magique pouvant trancher n'importe quelle matière... Merlin l'utilisa pour transpercer le cœur du dragon et l'arracher... Étant le premier a tué un dragon...

Cependant, il ne s'arrêta pas là... Pour récupérer sa puissance magique, il dévora le cœur du dragon... Acquérant une magie bien supérieure à ce qu'il possédait...

Devenant ainsi le sorcier le plus puissant... »

Hermione était perdu... Ce que lui disait Aria... Elle le savait, elle le savait, mais d'une façon différente... Des mythes moldus... « Asgard... Asgard est une terre sacrée... Excalibur était l'épée forgée par les dieux pour le roi Arthur... »

« Comme tu l'as dit, Asgard est une terre sacrée où règne une magie naturelle importante... D'après une ancienne culture des non-sorciers, Asgard était une terre nordique qui était le royaume des dieux...

La vérité était ceux qui considéraient comme des dieux étaient en réalité des dragons... De ce fait nous lui avons donné le même nom que les non-sorciers...

Et pour la légende d'Excalibur, elle est vraie... Seulement, la vérité était autre que dans les écrits... Après que merlin trahis et tua le dragon... Il fut rapidement chassé par notre espèce... Et malgré sa puissance, il ne pouvait pas tous nous tuer... De plus, il était un sorcier pas un guerrier...

Il utilisa Excalibur et les ambitions du Roi non-sorcier à qui était destiné l'épée pour l'aider à nous vaincre...

Merlin convainquit le Roi qu'en tuant les dragons avec cette épée, il obtiendrait plus de puissance que n'importe quel royaume...

Ce fut le début de la chasse aux dragons... Merlin dissipa le brouillard magique qui protégeait Asgard, ouvrant ainsi le passage pour le roi et son armée...

»

Hermione connaissait la suite... Le règne des dragons fut éteint par Arthur et ses chevaliers de la Table ronde... « Seule l'épée pouvait tuer un dragon... »

« Merlin devint le magicien du Roi, se joignant ainsi à la chasse... La conquete de puissance du Roi lui facilitant notre chasse... Il utilisa sa puissance magique pour nous affaiblir et le roi mettait fin à nos jours...

Sans oublier l'armée du roi... Des centaines d'hommes considéraient comme les meilleurs guerriers...

Les dragons sont le symbole d'immortalité... Mais nous le sommes simplement parce que le temps n'a plus d'emprise sur nous une fois l'âge adulte atteint... Même si nous possédons une capacité de guérisons incroyable... Nous pouvons être blessés...

Nous pouvons être tués...

Merlin... Un roi possédant une épée sacrée... Et une armée de puissant guerrier...

Ce fut assez pour entraîner le déclin de notre race... »

Hermione connaissait la suite... Ou du moins, elle connaissait l'histoire de Merlin raconté dans les livres... « Merlin parcourut le monde à la recherche de terre où la magie était grandement concentrée et créa plusieurs piliers... 8 au total... Ces piliers créaient un voile dissimulant toutes les terres magiques... »

Aria hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Hermione... Cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées quand elle comprit... « Vous avez créé ce rituel pour pouvoir vaincre Merlin et le royaume d'Arthur... Camelot... »

Aria se leva et se dirigea vers Hermione, une fois devant elle, elle pointa un doigt sur le cœur de la jeune femme...

«

Oui... Les trois dragons célestes restants créèrent un rituel qui donnait naissance à un guerrier pouvant vaincre tous nos ennemis et sauver notre race...

Au prix de leur vie...

Les deux premiers essais furent des échecs... Les hommes ne résistaient pas à la puissance du dragon... Cependant, le dernier dragon Céleste était une dragonne...

Elle refusa d'accomplir le rituel et de donner sa vie à un homme...

Elle passa plusieurs années à errer seule... Jusqu'au jour où elle trouva une enfant blessée et proche de la mort... Sur un moment de compassion, elle sauva la jeune fille...

Par la suite les deux d'entre elles firent connaissance... Créant un lien spécial entre eux... Finalement, vivant ensemble au fond d'une forêt...

Quand la jeune fille devint adulte, elle découvrit qu'elle était une sorcière... Elle essaya de le cacher à la dragonne, mais elle fut rapidement découverte... Cependant, la dragonne ne la rejeta pas... Au contraire, elle lui apprit à contrôler sa magie... Tout allait pour le mieux pour elles...

Jusqu'au jour où un groupe de chasseur les trouva...

Le groupe possédait plusieurs magiciens et de guerrier compétent... La dragonne fut gravement blessée à force de combattre... Mais elle ne fut pas la seule... La jeune femme avait combattu à ses côtés essayant de repousser les sortilèges des sorciers...

Mais elle était encore jeune et sans expérience...

Elle fut quasiment tuée par un des sorts...

Le geste avait conduit la dragonne dans un état de folie... Laissant simplement ses instincts bestiaux prendre la relève...

Le résultat fut une forêt ravagée par les flammes... Des corps des chasseurs brulés vifs alors qu'ils étaient encore vivants... Des magiciens dévorés...

Pourtant, dans un dernier effort pour sauver la jeune femme, la dragonne utilisa le rituel...

Donnant vie à la première _**'' D**__**racîène ''**_

La première princesse dragon...

»

Hermione pouvait enfin donner un nom à ce qu'elle était... '' Une Dracîène... '' Elle avait appris la vérité sur Merlin... La vérité sur comment le sorcier le plus admiré de tous les temps avait trahis et tué... « Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »

Aria souriait... « La vengeance est une chose puissante... Célestia...C'était le nouveau nom de la première Dracîène...

Le nom qui mit fin à l'ère de Merlin...

Célestia se rendit à Asgard pour retrouver ceux de notre race, leur révélant les secrets du rituel ainsi que pour transmettre '' le savoir ancien '' aux autres dragons...

Puis commença la chasse...

Célestia se mit à chasser chaque sorcier qui vivait sur la terre d'Asgard... En seulement un mois, Asgard fut débarrassé de tout sorcier... Redonnant aux peuples qui y vivaient et ceux qui était en esclave leur liberté...

Il a fallu 2 ans à Célestia pour retrouver Merlin, ce dernier vivait toujours à Camelot... Célestia était accompagné de dragons pour combattre tandis que Merlin avait des sorciers avec lui, le roi possédant Excalibur... Ainsi que son armée...

La bataille dura 6 jours...

Le dernier jour, Camelot brûlait dans les flammes... Des corps d'hommes et de femmes gisant partout sur la terre de Camelot... Des cendres éparpillaient partout... Des corps de Dragon morts au sol... Le dernier jour fut le dernier de Merlin et de Célestia...

La fin d'une ère...

Merlin grâce au cœur de dragon qui l'avait dévoré possédait une puissance qui lui permettait de combattre contre les dragons...

De les tuer...

Mais contre Célestia... Sa puissance lui permettait de résister à la puissance de la Dracîène... Seulement, ce fut la seule chose qui pouvait faire dans se combat à mort...

Résister...

Sur le point de mourir... Merlin utilisa sa vie comme sortilège... Comme sortilège de mort...

Un sortilège qui détruisit tout autour d'eux... Un sortilège qui réduisit tout au néant...

Cela mit fin au combat... Merlin mourut en réduisant tout autour de lui en poussière...

Y comprit Célestia...

Laissant une terre vierge de toute vie...

Une terre de désolation...

Les dragons qui survécurent choisir de vivre caché des sorciers... »

Hermione ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes... Maintenant, elle connaissait l'histoire de Merlin et de Célestia... Cependant... Elle était remplie d'émotion...

Regret... Mélancolie... Amertume... Tristesse...

Mais toutes ses émotions étaient pour une seule personne...

Célestia...

Elle avait donné sa vie pour son peuple... Elle s'était liée d'amitié avec une dragonne, elle avait combattu pour protéger sa dragonne... Finalement, elle n'avait fait qu'une avec elle...

Et ensemble, elles sont parties en guerre...

Et ensemble, elles ont redonné la liberté aux dragons...

De l'autre côté, Hermione ressentait de la colère... De la haine... Du dégoût pour Merlin... Pour les sorciers...

Pour ce qu'ils avaient fait aux dragons...

« Je ne suis plus humaine... » Hermione leva les yeux pour répondre au regard rouge écarlate... Aria regardait Hermione... Attendant la suite de ses pensées... « Je fais partie de la race des dragons... Je suis une dragonne... »

« Oui. » Un simple mot... Un mot qui avait de lourdes conséquences... Un mot qui remettait tout en cause... Tout changé... Son esprit... Sa vision du monde... Ses priorités... « Une Dracîène... »

Une question surgit dans l'esprit d'Hermione... « Pourquoi avec une humaine ? »

Aria souriait à la question... Elle savait et attendait qu'Hermione lui pose... « Parce que les humains ont toujours évolué depuis la nuit des temps... Leurs gènes recèlent des possibilités incroyables... En regardant simplement leur évolution depuis le début, on s'en rend vite compte... Mais suffit aussi de regarder les sorciers...

Aussi humain, mais pourtant ayant subi une modification génétique due à un environnement magique...

On peut aussi prendre l'exemple des vampires...Figé dans le temps... Possédant des capacités physiques supérieures... Buvant du sang pour survivre... Mais leur principale caractéristique est leur corps '' mort ''

L'exemple aussi pour les loups-garous... Pouvant prendre une apparence mi-humaine mi-loup... Décuplant leurs instincts bestiaux... Possédant aussi des capacités physiques supérieures...

Les gènes humains possèdent une capacité d'évolution infinie... »

« Sans compter sur le fait qu'un dragon à l'apparence humaine fait de lui un ennemi redoutable... » Aria sourit aux mots d'Hermione... Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer...

« Comment sais-tu autant de choses sur le passé ? » Hermione était curieuse... Aria avait décrit les faits avec une précision incroyable...

« '' Le savoir ancien '' possède un autre nom... '' La mémoire du sang ''… »

Hermione avait entendu parler de cette capacité chez certaines espèces... Permettant de transmettre chacune des connaissances à sa descendance... Ainsi le savoir était transmis en continu sans jamais se perdre...

« Aria... Asgard... Qu'est-ce qui est devenu d'Asgard ? » Cette terre pour qui Célestia avait donné sa vie... La terre natale des dragons... De son peuple... Hermione voulait savoir...

« Tu le sais... Avec le temps, les sorciers se sont répandu à travers le monde... Et grâce au voile que Merlin avait créé... Ils ont pu se développer dans la société des non-sorciers... Sans que ses derniers ne s'en rendent compte... Créant des bâtiments magiques... Utilisant des terres magiques pour construire leurs villes... » La dragonne était perdue dans ses pensées...

Hermione avait un sentiment de malaise qui grandissait en elle... Bizarrement, elle ne voulait plus connaître la réponse...

« Asgard fut conquise des années plus tard... Les sorciers étaient de plus en plus nombreux... Trop nombreux pour que les habitants de notre terre ne puissent les repousser... » La voix d'Aria était remplie de regret et de tristesse... Hermione se sentit de plus en plus mal...

« Où se trouve Asgard ? » Hermione ne connaissait pas beaucoup d'endroits où la magie naturelle régnait... Cependant, un endroit correspondait aux descriptions d'Aria...

« Tu le sais... Un endroit qui se trouve éloignée du monde des non-sorciers... Un endroit entouré par des forêts et des montagnes... » C'était impossible...

Hermione ne voulait pas y croire... Pourtant en y réfléchissant, cela expliquerait pour chaque directeur était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs sorciers du monde...

« Dis-le... Tu connais cet endroit... » Elle ne voulait pas y croire... Pourtant elle devait faire face à la réalité...

« Poudlard... » Aria hocha la tête en réponse... Poudlard était construit sur une montagne... Entourer de forêt... De chaîne montagneuse... Mais surtout une magie en abondance... Des créatures vivant aux alentours...

Hermione allait poser une autre question quand elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle... En regardant Aria, elle s'aperçut que cette dernière l'avait ressentie aussi...

« La symbiose est complète... » Hermione fronça les sourcils, elle avait était là que pendant 1 heure tout au plus... Elle allait poser la question quand Aria la prie d'avance...

« Cet endroit n'est pas soumis aux règles du temps... Nous sommes dans notre esprit... » Au moment où les mots d'Aria prirent fin... Hermione se sentit soudainement légère...

Et puis tout devint flou... Le paysage disparut devant elle... Seule Aria était encore présente en face d'elle... « Voici notre véritable réveil... »

Et avec ça Hermione ouvrit les yeux en inspirant pour l'air... Haletante... Elle sentit des bras autour d'elle... Regardant la personne qui la tenait Hermione tomba dans les yeux remplis de larmes de sa mère...

Elle regarda autour d'elle... Elle était dans une forêt ou ce qui restait d'une forêt... Tout était brûlé... L'air était encore rempli de fumée et de l'odeur de feu...

Derrière sa mère se tenait Narcissa avec du sang sur sa veste et ses mains... Serrant sa baguette...

Un bruit sourd attira son attention à sa gauche... Elle regarda le dragon qui la fixait...

Hermione souriait « Un nouveau royaume pour une nouvelle liberté... »

Avec ses mots, le dragon émit un hurlement puissant vers les cieux avant de s'allonger... La tête au sol devant Hermione...

Et Hermione savait exactement par où commençait...

« Il est temps d'aller m'inscrire au *** TMM *** »

**.**

.

Voilà pour ce chapitre...

Rappel : Sur mon profil, lien vers les images des dragons et d'Hermione après son réveil... ;-)


	10. Chapter 9

Voilà voilà:-)

Nouveau chapitre avec de l'action et un tournant pour Hermione...

**/!\ /!\** LISEZ CECI !

Les paroles d' Aria seront comme depuis le début comme ceci : ** '' Paroles Aria '' - Gras entre guillemets...  
><strong>

Les pensées d'Hermione seront sous cette forme : _'' Pensées Hermione '' - Italique entre guillemets...  
><em>

Et pour les conversations normal, sous cette formes : « Conversation normal » - des crochets...

.

Je préfère juste le rappeler et le préciser, pour que tous puisse bien faire la différence entre chacune des trois...

.

Bonne lecture à tous

.

.

.

Une semaine avait passé et il n'en restait plus qu'une avant la fin des inscriptions... Kingsley avait annoncé au monde que ce tournoi serait le plus grand jamais connu...

Le ministre de la magie révéla la liste des candidats déjà sélectionner pour participer au dernier tour du tournoi...

Harry Potter... Étant l'un des champions ayant gagné le 2ème ***TMM***

Ronald Weasley... Champion du 4ème ***TMM***

Il avait annoncé aussi la participation de chaque mange-mort enfermé... Leur offrant une chance de gagner leur liberté...

Rodolphus Lestrange...

Rabastan Lestrange...

Sévérus Rogue...

Fenrir Greyback...

Bellatrix Lestrange...

Cependant, il annonça aussi la participation de plusieurs membres de '' L'ordre du phœnix ''

Alastor Maugrey...

Remus Lupin...

Rubeus Hagrid...

Fred Weasley...

George Weasley...

Sans oublier que pour ce 5ème Tournoi Mondial de Magie, deux candidats du dernier tournoi des '' Trois Sorciers '' participeront aussi...

Viktor Krum...

Fleur Delacour...

Hermione souriait en regardant la liste des premiers candidats qualifiés pour disputer le dernier tour... Elle en connaissait beaucoup parmi eux... Mais surtout le destin était de son côté, Harry Potter participé au tournoi... Sans oublier Ronald Weasley...

Hermione fut surprise de voir qu'il avait survécu... Narcissa lui avait raconté ce qui était arrivé au '' Chemin de Traverse '' Hermione pensait que Ron était mort...

Apparemment pas...

Elle reconnut aussi Remus Lupin... Un loup-garou tout comme le mange-mort Fenrir Greyback... Elle ne connaissait pas la raison du '' pourquoi '' Remus participait, mais elle émit l'hypothèse que ce fut pour la récompense exceptionnelle pour ce 5ème tournoi...

100 000 Gallions d'or...

Hermione savait que Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks avaient eu un fils... Ted Remus Lupin... Et que ce dernier était un loup-garou né, surveiller de près par le ministère de la magie... La récompense leur offrira de quoi pouvoir quitter l'Angleterre et de commencer une nouvelle vie sans que leur fils ne soit constamment surveillé comme un sujet d'étude...

Elle fut surprise de voir Fred et George Weasley... Ils n'étaient pas vraiment pour les combats magiques... En faite, si... Seulement quand ils n'étaient pas les combattants... Hermione pensait que c'était juste un jeu pour les jumeaux Weasley... Histoire de passer le temps et d'être acclamé par des milliers de gens...

Voir autant de membres de l'ordre du phœnix la fit rire... Elle se rappelait encore comment ils ne pouvaient même pas avoir un endroit pour qu'ils puissent se réunir... Ils étaient allés jusqu'à prendre la maison de la famille Black comme repaire... L'ordre du phœnix n'avait même pas de quoi payer pour avoir de simple information sur le marcher noir...

Bien que certains étaient aussi des Auror reconnus...

Rubeus Hagrid... Elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas deviner la motivation pour laquelle Hagrid participait aussi à ce tournoi... Même s'il avait ses chances étant un demi-géant... Hagrid avait toujours fait de son mieux pour protéger toutes les créatures magiques...

Elle comptait aussi sur lui pour rejoindre son combat...

Les frères Lestrange... Mange-mort prisonnier d'Askaban, Hermione supposait qu'ils voulaient tenter leur chance pour obtenir leur liberté... Ils n'avaient rien à perdre...

Cependant, elle sentit une vague de colère en voyant le nom Lestrange assimilé à Bellatrix...

Fleur Delacour... Elle connaissait cette femme... Elle avait participé au tournoi des Trois Sorciers contre Harry Potter... Elle était aussi la représentante de son école les Beauxbatôns... Sans oublier qu'elle avait des origines Vélane, pouvant ensorceler les gens avec leur beauté...

Viktor Krum... Ce dernier était aussi un participant des Trois Sorciers... Venu de Bulgarie pour s'emparer du titre... Hermione se rappelait qu'elle avait dansé avec lui lors du bal de Noël de cette année là... Il était doué dans les sortilèges de feu...

Sévérus Rogue... Son professeur de Potions et aussi professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal... Il était connu pour être intransigeant et privilégiant sa maison... Serpentard... Hermione souriait en pensant le nombre de fois où le professeur avait humilié Harry... Cependant, il était un mange-mort, il avait tué Dumbledore... Et aujourd'hui, il était un des guerriers du ***TMM***

Mais une partie de son esprit lui disait qu'il y avait plus que ça concernant Sévérus Rogue...

Et finalement, Bellatrix Lestrange... Hermione essaya d'ignorer la nouvelle vague de colère qui faisait rage en voyant '' Lestrange ''

Bellatrix, était considérée comme la plus puissante servante de Voldemort... Habitait par la folie et une soif de sang sans fin... Se jetant dans les combats sans se soucier d'être blessé ou pas... Beaucoup étaient morts en la combattant... Et beaucoup avaient subi sa folie avant de mourir...

Elle ressentit une vague d'excitation en imaginant la sorcière noire se battre contre elle... Hermione pouvait imaginait cette flamme de folie qui brûlait dans les yeux de Bellatrix... Une flamme qui pouvait consumait n'importe quoi... N'importe qui...

Mais surtout... Consumait Hermione...

Cependant, elle devait aller s'inscrire au ***TMM* **et se qualifier pour le dernier tour... Mais avant ça, elle devait s'occuper de certains problèmes..

Narcissa était recherché par les Auror, ainsi que Monica pour s'être attaqué à Ronald Weasley, étant aussi impliqué dans l'attaque du dragon... Autant dire que cela avait considérablement compliqué leurs vies...

Pour le moment, les trois femmes vivaient dans l'ancienne maison de la mère d'Hermione... Mais cela n'était que temporaire, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que le ministère débarque pour chercher des preuves sur leur localisation...

Hermione posa la '' gazette du sorcier '' et quitta '' Le chaudron Baveur '' … Ce dernier était tenu par une jeune serveuse dont Tom avait aidé à plusieurs reprises en lui offrant l'hospitalité... Elle avait accepté l'offre de Tom... Il lui donnait une chambre gratuite et en échange elle s'occupait du Pub...

La jeune serveuse était plus que ravie d'avoir cette chance qui s'offrait à elle... Elle avait un endroit où vivre, elle serait payée et elle était plus que reconnaissante envers Tom...

Ce dernier, une fois tout en ordre, parti rejoindre sa famille en Europe... Il avait toujours des contacts avec la serveuse pour s'assurer que tout allait bien... Tout cela grâce à Hermione...

La banque Gringott était devant elle... Hermione se dirigea vers l'entrée regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de Gornuk... Le Gobelin en chef de la banque... Elle avait apprise que ce dernier avait certaines compétences dont elle avait besoin...

Gornuk était descendu à la recherche de quelques papiers... Quand il vit une personne avec un long manteau noir... Il l'a reconnu aussitôt et se dirigea vers elle... « Madame, je suis ravi de vous revoir... »

Hermione sourit au gobelin... Elle n'avait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps avant de le trouver et cela l'arrangée... « Moi aussi... J'aimerais avoir un entretien avec vous... En privé... »

Gornuk accepta et la conduisit vers son bureau qui se situait au 1er étage... Une fois les deux d'entre eux entré, Hermione s'installa dans un fauteuil tandis que Gornuk prenait place derrière son bureau... « En quoi puis-je vous aider ? »

Hermione abaissa sa capuche comme preuve de respect et de sincérité... « J'ai appris que vous pourriez m'aider... J'ai besoin de vos compétences... Spécial... »

Gornuk ne dit rien pendant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire... Même s'il aimait cette cliente, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire arrêter et envoyé à Askaban... Mais quelque chose lui faisait penser que cette cliente était différente, mais aussi une personne de confiance...

Quelque chose que dégageait la femme en face de lui, l'insinuait à être respectueux et serviable envers elle...

Gornuk lança un sort à la salle pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne puisse entendre leur conversation... « Je vous écoute... »

Hermione souriait... Grâce à Gornuk, elle pourrait régler plusieurs problèmes rapidement si ce dernier était aussi compétent que ce qu'on lui avait dit... « J'ai besoin d'un endroit où vivre... En endroit où on ne pourra pas me trouver... »

Gornuk inspira doucement... Réfléchissant aux possibilités, il avait quelque endroit en tête, mais c'était miteux et vieux...

Hermione observa tranquillement le gobelin en face d'elle, attendant qu'il sorte de ses pensées... Elle avait besoin d'un endroit où elle pourrait être en sécurité, y compris sa mère et Narcissa... Mais surtout un endroit où elle pourrait installer son siège et pouvoir mettre ses plans en place pour la suite...

_**Le premier bastion pour le futur...**_

_**Pour un nouveau royaume...**_

« J'ai quelques endroits qui pourraient vous héberger pendant quelque temps... Malheureusement, le ministère de la magie s'est emparé de presque tous les lieux qui pourraient abrité des criminels... Ne laissant que quelque endroits... Mais cela ne restera que temporaire avant que les Auror de les trouvent... »

Ce n'était pas ce que recherchait Hermione... Elle avait besoin d'un rempart, d'un endroit où le ministère devrait mettre tout ce qu'ils avaient pour s'en emparer... En endroit où elle dominerait les alentours, lui laissant la possibilité d'anticiper les attaques... Mais aussi d'un endroit qui pourrait résister aux assauts...

Elle avait besoin d'une forteresse...

**'' Ashtar ''**

Hermione fut surprise d'entendre la voix d'Aria... Elle n'était pas encore habituée à avoir une autre conscience dans son esprit... Surtout qu'au grand désarroi d'Hermione... Aria aimait lui parler quand elle ne s'y attendait pas... La faisant quasiment sursautez à chaque fois...

_'' Ashtar ? ''_

**'' Oui... L'ancienne forteresse qui dominée Asgard... ''**

Hermione sortit de ses pensées... D'une certaine manière, elle trouva ironique que l'ancienne forteresse allait être le point de naissance pour le nouveau royaume... Cependant, elle devait avant tout pouvoir l'utiliser et surtout s'assurer qu'elle était bien abandonnée... Que personne ne connaissait son emplacement exact et encore moins le ministère de la magie...

Hermione leva son regard pour trouver celui de Gornuk, ce dernier attendait la réponse de la femme en face de lui... Il pouvait toujours sentir cette sensation... Une sensation presque... Royale...

« Ashtar... » Hermione ne prononça que le nom... La réaction fut immédiate, les yeux de Gornuk s'écarquillèrent sous le choc... Il se leva aussitôt, se rendant au côté de la femme... « Je vous prie de bien vouloir quitter maintenant... »

Alors qu'il prononça ses mots, il écrivit l'adresse d'un lieu, ainsi que l'heure du rendez-vous qu'il donna à Hermione... Cette dernière prit la note et hocha la tête en accord, se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau pour ensuite quitter la banque...

Hermione remit sa capuche et quitta la banque...

Alors qu'elle traversait '' le Chemin de Traverse '' pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous et attendre Gornuk... Hermione ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était suivie depuis qu'elle avait quitté la banque...

Ce qu'ignorait Hermione était que lors de l'incident du '' dragon '' … Plusieurs témoins l'avaient vu sortir de la banque et discuter avec Ronald Weasley... Bien que personne n'y avait prêté attention sur le moment, la description donnée des fugitifs amena les témoins à se manifester... Même si ses derniers ne pensaient pas vraiment que leurs témoignages étaient importants...

Ils avaient irrémédiablement tort...

Un Auror reçut la mission de surveiller la banque et de neutraliser la cible discrètement si elle se présentait... Le moment était venu pour celui charger de la mission, d'exécuter les ordres...

Cependant, il s'arrêta quand il vit un gobelin qui reconnaissait comme le responsable de la banque sortit quelques minutes plus tard... La coïncidence était trop grande pour qu'il l'ignore... Jamais aucun gobelin ne sortait de la banque lorsque celle-ci était encore ouverte...

Et encore moins le responsable...

Hermione mis en peu plus de 30 minutes pour rejoindre la '' Colline de Têtafouine '' C'était un endroit peu recommandable où traîner des sorciers qui s'en prenaient aux moldus... Ainsi que le repère de quelques crapules de bas étage...

« Madame... » Hermione se retourna pour faire face à Gornuk... Ce dernier était tendu... Le nom '' Ashtar '' était symbole de fierté et de puissance passé... Aujourd'hui, un nom disparu sauf pour quelques personnes, dont lui-même faisait partie...

Hermione ne dit rien, laissant Gornuk s'assoir à ses côtés sur le banc, apparemment, le gobelin n'était pas sûr de comment aborder le sujet... Où s'il pouvait lui faire confiance... Cependant, elle ne fit rien pour l'aider... Il devait prendre lui-même la décision, et ce sans influence extérieure...

Gornuk voulait s'assurer que personne n'entende leur conversation, mais placer un sort de silence autour d'eux entraînerait la méfiance des autres personnes aux alentours... Mais surtout cela susciterait leur curiosité et les conduirait à vouloir savoir pourquoi une conversation '' protégée '' a lieu dans cet endroit...

« Que voulez-vous de moi, Madame ? » Hermione savait que la discussion sur Ashtar serait compliquée et fragile... Elle décida de commencer par ces autres demandes pour alléger la situation...

« J'ai '' hérité '' d'une grande quantité de richesse... Un trésor... » Deux jours après son deuxième réveil, Aria lui donna l'emplacement du trésor qu'elle avait accumulé au fils des ans grâce aux attaques ou aux chasses qu'elle subissait...

Le trésor était comme dans les contes... Énormes...

« J'ai besoin de le mettre en lieue sure et de pouvoir y avoir accès rapidement quand j'y souhaite y accéder... » Gornuk fut soulagé par le changement de sujet... Bien qu'ils allaient en venir tôt ou tard... Il apprécier l'intention de la femme à ses cotés en détournant le sujet principal de la conversation...

« Je peux vous fournir un accès spécial à votre coffre... Cela vous permettre d'y accéder sans passé par la voie normale... » Hermione était soulagé que Gornuk fût toujours disposé à accepter de répondre à ses requêtes...

« C'est ce qui amène ma deuxième requête... Détruire tout ce qui concerne mon coffre actuel... Paperasse et tout le reste... » Hermione Granger était morte... Tout devait disparaitre pour laisser la place à sa troisième requête...

« Souhaitez-vous ouvrir un nouveau coffre ? » Hermione souriait, elle le souhaitait oui... Mais pas seulement...

« J'ai appris que vous aviez des contacts avec quelqu'un du ministère qui travaille au département de recensement et de naissance des sorciers... » Gornuk hocha la tête en réponse...

Les informations qu'Hermione avait obtenues au marcher noir était chère... Et maintenant qu'elle avait pu s'assurer que son informateur était fiable... Elle allait pouvoir s'en servir à son avantage et obtenir ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin...

« J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle identité... Complète... Ainsi que pour ma mère... Cependant, elles doivent être parfaites... Véridique... Personne ne doit pouvoir se rendre compte qu'elles ont étés créé... Et surtout personne ne doit jamais le savoir... » Hermione le savait depuis son premier réveil... Tôt ou tard, elle devrait abandonner son identité en tant qu'Hermione Granger... Après tout elle était techniquement morte... Et elle ne pouvait pas continuer de prendre le risque que quelqu'un entende son nom et que cela revienne aux oreilles d'Harry et de Ronald...

Et ce fut le moment pour ça...

« Je peux m'en occuper... » Le silence qui tomba fut le prémices de ce qui allait suivre... Il ne restait plus qu'un sujet à traiter... La raison du pourquoi ils étaient ici en premier lieu... La requête la plus sensible d'Hermione...

« Je veux Ashtar... » Et juste comme ça, l'air fut soudainement lourd et pesant... Le ton d'Hermione était ferme et puissant... Ce qui ne fit que renforcer la pensée de Gornuk au sujet de la femme à ses côtés, n'étant pas ce qu'elle paraissait être...

« Ce nom représente une puissante depuis longtemps perdue... Comment pouvez-vous le connaître... Comment osez-vous le prononcé... ? » Le ton de Gornuk était rempli de reproche et de colère... même si la femme dégageait quelque chose qui le poussait à être respectueux envers elle... Il ne pouvait pas supporter la légèreté avec laquelle cette femme prononcé ce nom ancien...

Hermione allait répondre quand elle sentit Aria se tendre dans son esprit... Devenant de plus en plus agitait... Et cela inquiétait Hermione...

_'' Aria ? ''_

**'' On nous surveille... ''**

Hermione n'était pas encore complètement adapter à être une Dracîène... Elle savait que maintenant, elle avait une nature bestiale... Qu'elle possédait les mêmes instincts que les dragons... Mais elle avait encore du mal à tous les ressentir ou les comprendre...

Heureusement, Aria était là...

Et sans Aria, Hermione n'aurait jamais remarqué la présence de quelqu'un... Elle aurait dévoilé des informations qui aurait pu mettre en danger tout le futur pour elle et les dragons... Cependant, elle avait un autre problème... Il était impossible pour que quelqu'un se mette à la suivre juste pour le plaisir...

Donc elle avait été remarquée auparavant...

Hermione ignorait encore comment elle avait était mise sous surveillance, mais elle savait une chose...

Elle devait se débarrasser de son traqueur avant qu'il ne prévienne quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'il ne puisse transmettre ce qu'il venait d'apprendre...

« Ashtar... La demeure des dragons... L'ancienne forteresse d'Asgard... » Hermione devait faire en sorte d'attiser la curiosité de son traqueur... Le forcer à rester pour en apprendre plus... Jusqu'à qu'elle puisse le localiser... Ou plutôt qu'Aria puisse trouver sa localisation exacte...

Et elle devait aussi faire en sorte que Gornuk décide d'accepter sa demande...

Gornuk fut sous le choc face aux paroles de la femme... Elle connaissait la signification de ce nom... Elle connaissait le nom '' D'Asgard '' Et elle savait aussi pour les dragons... Cette femme n'avait pas prononcé ce nom au hasard...

Elle savait exactement de quoi elle parlait...

« Je sais qu'après la déchéance des dragons et la conquête D'Asgard par les sorciers... Ashtard fut abandonné... En partie détruite... » Grâce à Aria, Hermione pouvait donner les informations dont seul quelqu'un connaissant l'histoire D'Asgard pouvait connaitre...

Tout en faisant en sorte que le traqueur relâche sa vigilance...

« Les gobelins avaient juré allégeance aux anciens dragons... Vous étiez considérés comme des créatures capables de construire des choses magnifiques et pouvant résister à toute attaque... Je sais que les gobelins ont construit Ashtar en hommage aux dragons... » Hermione était tout aussi curieuse d'en savoir plus sur Ashtar... Aria continuait de lui raconter la vérité sur Ashtar tout en essayant de trouver son traqueur...

« Seulement, je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact... Je sais juste qu'elle se situe dans les montagnes qui surplombaient Asgard... » Hermione avait regardé de nombreuses fois les chaînes de montagnes qui entouraient Poudlard... Si grande que leurs sommets atteignaient les nuages... Certains disaient même qu'elle les dépassait...

Ouvrant la porte à un Nouveau Monde... Un ciel bleu infini...

Elle savait aussi que les montagnes étaient comme un labyrinthe géant... Tout ceux qui s'y aventurer n'en ressortaient jamais... Seule la mort hantée ses vallées...

Connu aussi comme '' les montagnes éternelles ''

**'' Trouvé... ''**

Hermione souriait... Elle allait pouvoir mettre fin à ce jeu de chat et la souris... Mais avant... « Votre allégeance aux dragons était une chose que les gobelins avaient faite naturellement... Aujourd'hui, cette allégeance revient aux sorciers... Mais ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une allégeance forcée... Pour survivre... »

Hermione se leva regardant la direction où se cachait l'Auror... Ce dernier ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était démasqué, trop concentré sur toutes les informations qu'il avait apprises... Il devait faire son rapport rapidement, cette femme était dangereuse... Elle savait des choses des temps anciens... cela était impossible qu'elle connût toutes ses choses par simple plaisir...

Il fallait la supprimer le plus vite possible...

Gornuk regarda la femme avec curiosité... Elle regardait un point dans les arbres, l'ignorant complètement... Cependant, son esprit repassé la conversation qu'il avait eue... Ou plutôt qu'il avait écouté...

Elle avait raison sur tout... Ashtar avait était construire comme sanctuaire pour les dragons... Le fait que son peuple l'avait construit au sommet des montagnes D'Asgard était pour le montrer comme symbole de puissance et d'immortalité... Se tenant au-dessus de toutes autres choses...

Tout comme les dragons...

Le sanctuaire devint par la suite le dernier rempart contre les sorciers et leur soif de puissance...

Ashtar devint la '' Forteresse d'Asgard ''

Au final, les sorciers remportèrent la bataille... La forteresse fut abandonnée dans ses montagnes blanches... Cependant, la clé qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte d'Ashtar était détenue par les gobelins...

Considéré comme un trésor sacré...

Au fil des siècles, les gobelins devinrent de simples esclaves... Obéissant aux sorciers... Dépouillé de tout leur bien... Y compris de leur dignité...

Dans un dernier effort, la clé fut transmise au descendant du gobelin qui construisit Ashtar... Maintenant, plusieurs années plus tard, les sorciers ignoraient toujours l'existence de cette clé...

Cette clé qui avait été transmise à Gornuk...

Ce dernier savait qu'il était impossible que cette femme sache qu'il la possédait... Seul le destin avait tiré les ficelles de cette rencontre...

Mais devait-il faire confiance à une sorcière ?

L'Auror n'entendait plus rien, les voix s'étaient tues depuis plusieurs minutes... Il en conclut que c'était la fin de cette rencontre et qu'il n'avait plus rien à en tirer...

Qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là...

Cependant, il savait que son ordre était de neutraliser la femme... Mais les circonstances avaient changé la nature de sa mission... Il devait faire son rapport le plus rapidement possible...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner, des flammes apparurent derrière lui... Avant même qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette, une des flammes fonça sur lui, le forçant à reculer et dévoiler sa présence... Les flammes se propagèrent rapidement tout autour... Brûlant les arbres et le sol... Créant rapidement une mer de feu... Les flammes s'élevant vers les cieux... La fumée obscurcit l'air...

L'Auror se retourna pour faire face au gobelin et sa cible, mais la seule chose qu'il vit dans son champ de vision, était cette même cible se précipitant vers lui avec un sourire...

Il fut rapidement attrapé par la gorge...

La prise se resserra rapidement... Le privant d'oxygène... Malgré qu'il essaya de se débattre, il n'arriva pas à repousser la femme... En utilisant le peu de force qui lui restait, il leva sa baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main droite... Sa vision était rapidement devenue flou... Le manque d'oxygène devenait trop important, il plaça sa baguette sur le côté gauche du ventre de la femme et avec ses dernières forces et toute la concentration qu'il pouvait réunir... Il émit un sort silencieux...

_Sectumsempra._..

Sort qui permettait de trancher n'importe quoi... Y compris un corps humain... Il l'utilisa une fois... Puis une seconde... Une troisième... Il continua jusqu'à qu'il fut à bout de force et laissa tomber sa baguette au sol... En abaissant les yeux, il pouvait voir le sang coulait... Pourtant la femme n'avait pas relâché sa prise une seule seconde... Elle n'avait même pas émis le moindre signe de douleur...

Son regard remonta dans les yeux de la femme... Tout son être fut rempli de terreur... Aucun humain ne possédait ses yeux...

Des yeux rouge écarlate...

Et puis ce fut la fin... Son corps se fit dévoré par des flammes, hurlant... Se débattant... Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'homme... Ses cris remplissaient l'air... L'odeur de la chair brûlé se fit rapidement sentir... La dernière chose que l'Auror put voir...

Était la femme sourire...

Gornuk se tenait là debout... Tout autour d'eux était en flammes... Tout se faisait dévoré par le feu... Il regardait la femme en face de lui... Son être était rempli de terreur absolue... Aucun sorcier ne possédait un tel pouvoir destructeur...

Gornuk regardait le corps de l'homme partir en poussière... L'esprit du gobelin était encore rempli par les cris du sorcier...

Et comme si tout cela avait été un cauchemar, les flammes disparurent... Entraînant ainsi une importante masse de fumé qui s'élevait dans l'air... Gornuk resta figé là où il était, regardant les yeux rouges de la femme qui venait de se retourner...

« Je veux Ashtar. »

.

.

.

Aimez-vous ? Non ? Oui ?

N'hésitez pas à commenter ;-)

_**Rappel : **_

Profil → → photos dragon et d'Hermione


	11. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous, ici - je l'espère - tant attendu le chapitre 10 ;-)

Merci pour vos reviews à tous, cela m'a fait très plaisir...

**/!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\ /!\**

Petite note : '' spécialement pour '' Emi '' :)

Merci pour ton commentaire et ton opinion sur l'histoire...

Jusqu'à présent, j'ai fait chaque chapitre avec soin, ainsi que la trame de l'histoire... Des questions qui n'ont pas eu encore de réponses et d'autres scènes sautées...

Tout ça était volontaire...

Je ne voulais pas tout expliquer dans un seul chapitre... Cela aurait été trop charger... Trop d'information en même temps... Et aussi je trouve que cela aurait enlevé de l'intrigue à l'histoire...

Si on vous résume toute l'intrigue d'un film, vous vous en moquez de voir la suite ou même de voir le film )

C'est le même principe ici...

Une chose qui m'a fait plaisir et qui malheureusement me donne envie de débattre avec toi ;-)

C'est ça :

Cité de la reviews d'Emi

_C'est l'inhumanité d'Hermione. Si elle fait des choix par elle-même et ne suis pas les instincts primaires "Manger - reproduction - dormir" je ne vois pas en quoi elle n'est pas humaine. Elle n'est en aucun cas inhumaine dans ton histoire elle est juste en cohabitation de son esprit (donc scyzo)... Elle reste humaine. _

Effectivement de se point de vue tu résumes bien le sens commun de se que l'on appelle '' l'inhumanité ''…

À l'inverse, cela ne reste qu'un point de vue, une partie de se qu'es '' l'inhumanité '' … Manger- reproduire-dormir, c'est trois faits, font partie d'un même ensemble régit par l'instinct de chaque individu... Bête ou humain...

Si l'on regarde chaque individu d'aujourd'hui, alors tu retrouveras ses trois faits encore et encore... C'est notre mode vie... Le reste de sers que de '' conteneurs '' entourant ses actions primaires... '' Manger-travaillé-reproduire-famille-dormir ''… S'ensuit ainsi le cercle de notre vie...

Si on suit ton point de vue... Nous sommes tous inhumains en accomplissant chaque jour ses '' trois faits ''

. . . . .

Maintenant, de mon point de vue... Du point de vue de mon histoire...

Hermione est bien inhumaine... Du moins, au nombre de ses 10 chapitres, elle commence à se rendre compte les conséquences qu'entraîne la '' perte de son humanité ''

Tuer quelqu'un est un acte de '' mal '' en soi… Pourtant, se qui est considéré comme mal, n'est pas l'acte en lui-même, mais le procédé qui l'a amené à l'acte...

Ce qui est jugé, c'est la façon de tuer...

Dans le chapitre précèdent, Hermione à tuer un homme... Cela ne la rend pas inhumaine... Cependant, elle a brûlé vif un homme jusqu'à le réduire en cendre...

Et c'est là qu'est '' l'inhumanité ''

Du moins, le premier pas vers se point...

Si on regarde l'histoire de l'homme, on peut voir d'innombrable acte d'inhumanité... Nous avons la chasse aux sorcières au Moyen Âge... L'esclave, le traitement des femmes à certaines époques de l'histoire, considéré que comme des '' machines à bébé '' ou encore comme des objets sexuels...

Le tout appelait aussi '' Esclavage sexuel '' qui a été pratiqué régulièrement à travers notre histoire...

Encore aujourd'hui c'est le cas dans certaines parties du monde...

Nous avons aussi crimes '' d'apartheid'' , des actes inhumains qui à pour but de causer volontairement des souffrances atroces ou des dommages graves sur la santé physique ou mentale d'un individu...

Et le cas le plus répandu et le plus connu : les génocides...

Bref, les faits que j'ai cités sont l'exemple d'inhumanité... Et l'inhumanité d'Hermione est basée dessus...

Évidement, je ne vais pas laisser Hermione réduit tout le monde en esclave sexuelle ;-)

Mais son inhumanité sera centrée sur le meurtre... La façon de faire...

Et c'est se point de vue... Ce principe que j'utilise pour mon histoire...:-)

Voilà désolé pour ce long discoure, mais je voulais démontrer la raison pour laquelle j'ai choisi de tourner le personnage d'Hermione dans se sens...

Merci à tous ceux qu'ils lisent mon histoire... Et mes petites notes xD

N'hésitez pas à commenter et argumenter si vous souhaitez...

Bonne lecture à tous...

.

.

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de leur logement temporaire... Elle n'arrivait pas entrer, elle ne voulait pas rentrer... Alors qu'elle allait faire demie-tour et repartir, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître sa mère...

Cette dernière fut surprise de voir Hermione, cependant, la surprise fut vite remplacée par l'inquiétude... L'instinct maternel prit le dessus et elle prit sa fille dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle... Et juste comme ça...

Hermione se mit à pleurer...

À pleurer plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait...

Monica resserra son emprise autour de sa fille, murmurant des mots doux pour l'apaiser... Au moment où son regard avait rencontré celui d'Hermione, elle avait su que quelque chose s'était produit... Elle avait pu voir la douleur et la peur reflétait dans les yeux de sa fille...

Hermione s'agrippa désespérément à sa mère... Cherchant du réconfort et l'amour... Essayant d'oublier la soirée qui avait eu lieu quelque heure auparavant... Mais juste vouloir oublier était bien différent de vraiment l'oublier...

Elle ne pouvait pas...

Tout était gravé dans sa mémoire... Chaque seconde qui avait eu lieu, chaque image, chaque son... Cela lui était impossible d'oublier... Elle ne pourra jamais...

Après tout elle avait tué un homme...

Cependant, Hermione savait que le terme '' tuer '' ne correspondait pas à la vérité... Il y avait un gouffre qui se tenait entre '' tuer '' et la '' vérité ''…

Elle pouvait encore voir les flammes brûlaient autour d'elle... Sentir la chaleur et ce même si la nuit était froide... Les cris résonnaient dans sa tête, la tourmentant sans fin... Comme une symphonie mortelle... Elle pouvait encore sentir le toucher de l'homme dans sa main droite... Sentir le cou qu'elle avait compressé avec ses propres doigts...

Mais surtout, elle pouvait voir son visage... Les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de l'Auror, voir la terreur remplir ses yeux... Voir les supplications pour sa vie... Elle pouvait toujours sentir l'odeur...

L'odeur de la chair brûlait...

L'odeur d'un homme brûlant vif...

Un homme qu'elle avait fait brûler vif...

Hermione pouvait encore sentir et voir les cendres du corps s'évaporait dans l'air... Les cendres qui appartenaient à un corps... Un corps qui avait une identité... Une identité qui était celle d'un Auror... Un Auror qui avait de la famille...

Elle avait réduit cet homme en cendre...

Et elle en éprouvait encore remord...

Et c'était bien ça qui l'avait mis dans cet état de faiblesse... Elle n'éprouvait aucun regret... Aucune compassion... Aucune pitié pour ce qu'elle avait fait...

Et elle avait peur...

Peur de ce qu'elle était capable de faire maintenant...

Avant qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte, sa mère l'avait conduite sur le canapé... La serrant toujours contre elle... C'était tout ce que pouvait offrir Monica pour essayer de réconforter sa fille... Même si elle ignorait la cause de son déversement de larmes... Elle n'était pas stupide... Sa fille avait été violée et '' tuer ''… Pour survivre, elle avait dû accepter l'union avec un dragon... Pourtant, elle n'avait à aucun moment versé de larmes, elle n'avait montré aucune faiblesse...

Elle était capable de deviner pourquoi sa fille était retrouvée dans cet état, quelque chose s'était produit... Quelque chose de grave... Quelque chose qui la complètement retourné...

Quand Monica découvrit la vérité sur sa fille... Sur son nouvel état... Sur le contrat qu'elle avait fait... Elle savait qu'Hermione aurait à faire des choses horribles... Monica savait que sa fille aurait à tuer...

« Ma chérie... » Sa voix était douce... Mais elle ne savait ce qu'il fallait dire... Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que dire dans ce genre de situation ? Y avait-il même quelque chose à dire ?

Monica sentit les bras d'Hermione se resserrait autour de sa taille... Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire '' Ce n'est rien '' ou encore '' Tout va s'arranger '' et non plus '' Tout va bien ''… Alors elle lui dit la seule chose qu'elle pourrait lui dire... La seule chose qui pourrait apaiser ses larmes de désespoir...

« Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive... »

Peu importe ce qu'il arrive... Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera... Ce qu'elle avait fait ou ce qu'elle fera... Parce que le plus important pour elle... C'était sa fille... C'était de protéger sa fille... De la réconforter... D'entendre ses cris... De voir ses larmes... Parce qu'au final une seule chose comptée...

Elle était sa fille...

« J'ai tué... J'ai tué... » Elle n'avait pas eu le choix... Elle avait dû le faire, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être découverte...

« Tu n'avais pas le choix... » Les mots que prononça Monica réussie à apaiser quelque peu Hermione... C'est vrai elle n'avait pas le choix... Mais ce n'était si simple... Rien n'était si simple... L'avoir tué en soi n'était pas important... Mais la manière de le faire l'était...

« Je l'ai brûlé vif ! Je l'ai regardé brûlé ! Je... Je le tenais... Je l'ai brûlé... » Monica ferma les yeux à la révélation de sa fille... Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche... Aucun mot ne pouvait être prononcé... « Je l'ai regardé... Il brûlait entre mes mains... »

L'esprit de Monica fut assailli d'image représentant la scène... Elle secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser... Elle restait fixée dans son esprit... Elle ne pouvait pas les effacer...

En baissant la tête pour regarder sa fille... Elle put voir une partie de la marque de dragon le cou d'Hermione... Un dragon... Un dragon qui avait sacrifié sa vie pour son peuple... Pour leur liberté...

Un futur mit entre les mains de sa fille...

Monica sentit en changement dans son esprit... Comme une présence... Elle ne pouvait pas définir exactement la sensation, mais elle pouvait sentir que quelque chose était différemment...

**'' Je suis désolé... ''**

Monica fut surprise par la voix... Regardant autour d'elle, cherchant la provenance, mais elle ne vit personne d'autre à part elle et Hermione... Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la voix... Elle ne l'avait pas imaginé, le son était trop net... Trop clair... Mais surtout, le pardon fut rempli de regret...

**'' Je n'aurais jamais dû lui imposer ça... Le fardeau... Le poids qu'elle porte sur ses épaules... Je n'aurais pas du... J'ai été égoïste dans ma quête de liberté... Je suis désolé... ''**

Monica ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qui lui parler... La dragonne qui était en Hermione... Aria... Les mots étaient sincères, peu importe comment elle ne voulait pas se persuader... Pourtant, Monica savait qu'Aria était sincère... Savait que sans elle, sa fille serait morte...

Sans Aria, elle aurait été seule au monde... Ne se souvenant jamais de sa fille... Vivant en Australie... Ignorant même la mort d'Hermione... Mais elle se tenait là, sa fille dans ses bras... Vivante...

« Suis-je un monstre ? » Monica cligna des yeux à l'entente de ses mots... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette pensée avait traversé l'esprit d'Hermione... « Je n'éprouve rien... J'essaye... Je me force... J'ai beau me dire qu'il avait une famille... Qu'il avait des gens qui l'aimaient... Mais peu importe... Je ne ressens rien... Je n'éprouve aucun remords... Suis-je devenue un monstre ? »

Monica ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, inspirant doucement tout en continuant de caresser les cheveux de sa fille... Tout était question de '' moralité '' … Règle humaine qui consistait à fixer des principes d'action, appeler aussi '' valeur humaine '' définissant ce qu'il _faut_ faire et _comment_ agir vis-à-vis de soi-même ou des autres individus...

Toute société reposait sur une certaine '' Moralité ''…

Cependant, ce principe ne s'appliquer à Hermione... Il ne s'appliquait pas à sa fille... Du moins, il ne s'appliquait plus à elle... Les '' Valeurs humaines'' ne la concernaient plus, pas plus que les principes de '' justice et d'injustice ''…

Après tout, sa fille n'était plus humaine...

« Alors j'en suis un aussi... » Hermione releva la tête pour regarder sa mère, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire cette dernière... Sa mère était douce et aimante... Un peu petite fille quand il s'agissait de l'amour, ce qui lui donnait un côté innocent...

Mais elle n'était pas un monstre...

« Si ma fille est un monstre, alors j'en suis un aussi... Ce que tu as fait ce soir... Tu le referas... Tu le referas parce que tu as était choisi... » Monica souriait en regardant l'air confus de sa fille...

« Choisi ? » Monica acquiesçait doucement... Elle écarta les cheveux de sa fille laissant apparaître le tatouage sur le cou de sa fille... Passant doucement un doigt dessus...

« Oui... Tu as reçu un grand pouvoir... Tu peux changer le futur pour toute une race... Pour tous les dragons... Un peuple dont tu fais partie maintenant... »Monica laissa le temps à Hermione pour qu'elle réalise vraiment l'importance de ses mots... « Et je veux que tu fasses tout ce qu'il faut pour réussir... »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc de ses mots... « Mais... Je... »

Monica interrompit sa fille... « Je serais là... Je prendrais le fardeau de tes actes... » Hermione allait l'interrompre, mais Monica reprit aussitôt... « Et toi... Tu rendras leur liberté aux dragons... À ton peuple... Sans que tu n'es aucune contrainte pour te retenir... »

Hermione reposa la tête sur les genoux de sa mère, méditant ses paroles... Elle était apaisée, comme un poids supprimait de ses épaules... Ou plutôt un poids qui n'était plus le sien...

« Je serais le monstre qui regarde et pousse sa fille à agir... Et tu seras le monstre qui agit sans aucune '' moralité humaine ''… » Le sommeil commençait à dissiper les pensées d'Hermione... Ses paupières se ferma d'elle-même, la seule chose que savait Hermione avant de sombrer dans le sommeil était que maintenant, elle ne pleurerait plus...

Sa mère sera toujours avec elle... À ses côtés...

Monica souriait en voyant sa fille dormir ses genoux... Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait... Monica sentit une vague de chaleur dans sans ventre... Sa fille représentait tout pour elle... Elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour elle...

Ses pensées furent coupées par un mouvement dans la salle... Monica regardait la blonde en face d'elle... Narcissa était resté dans la cuisine, ne voulant pas interrompre un moment mère-fille...

« Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas dit ? » La voix de Narcissa était un simple murmurant se propageant dans la salle... Monica abaissa son regard sur sa fille, replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir Hermione...

Elle savait à quoi faisait allusion la blonde... Elle avait était aux portes de la mort quand elle avait utilisé la baguette de Narcissa... Et si elle se tenait encore là, sa fille endormie sur elle...

Ce n'était pas dû à un miracle...

« Ce n'est pas important... » Monica ne voulait pas que sa fille se fasse du souci... Ne voulaient pas rajouter des problèmes sur l'esprit d'Hermione... Elle était vivante et cela était tout ce qui comptait...

Narcissa sentit une vague de colère à l'entente de ses mots... Elle regardait la brune qui avait cette aura de paix autour d'elle... Un sourire sincère et heureux envers sa fille... Mais elle estimait qu'Hermione avait le droit de savoir...

Des images de la forêt, du corps de Monica en sang, surgissent dans l'esprit de la blonde... Elle secoua la tête pour s'en débarrasser, elle ne voulait pas y repenser... « C'est important pour moi... »

Narcissa quitta le salon après ses mots... Ses mots contenant une déclaration secrète... Narcissa ne voulait plus revoir la brune dans cet état et elle en allait s'en assurer...

Même si elle devait se placer du coter des dragons...

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver devant Aria... Elle savait le lendemain marquerait le commencement du futur... Il lui manquait une dernière étape à accomplir... Une étape qu'elle devait accomplir elle-même pour réussir... « Jusqu'où va ma puissance ? »

Aria souriait... En faite, elle était rassurée, elle ne savait pas si Hermione était assez forte pour supporter le futur des dragons... Mais maintenant, en regardant dans les yeux de sa moitié, elle pouvait voir la détermination...

Aucune chaîne pour la retenir...

« Ton corps est plus résistant que les humains... Si tu devais prendre un couteau et t'entailler, le résultat ne sera qu'une simple coupure à l'inverse d'un humain qui lui serra une profonde blessure... » Aria regardait Hermione... Cette dernière avait instinctivement placé sa main gauche sur son côté du ventre...

L'endroit où l'Auror avait utilisé le sort Sempervivum...

Aria reprit tranquillement... « Tu possèdes une grande capacité de guérison... Y compris contre les poisons... » Hermione se sentit soudainement quelque peu... Rassurée... Savoir qu'elle possède la capacité de guérison la rendait plus confiante... Beaucoup plus confiance...

Hermione regardait Aria qui s'était levé et se tenait devant elle à quelque mètre... « Mais ton '' vrai '' pouvoir... C'est celui-ci... » Aria claqua des doigts et une flamme apparut... « Tu devais t'en douter... Tu peux créer et contrôler le feu... Tout ce qui peut brûlé ou qui à un rapport avec le feu est sous ton contrôle... Un pouvoir dévastateur quand tu sais l'utiliser... »

Aria claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois... Hermione recula sous le choc... La simple flamme était devenue un véritable brasier entourant Aria... « Je suis appelé '' l'impératrice des flammes '' parce que mon pouvoir est le plus grand et le plus destructeur... »

Aria claqua ses paumes entre elles... Hermione haletait face à la scène qui se tenait en face d'elle... Le brasier avait grandi et s'était mis à tourner autour d'Aria...

Créant une tornade de flammes brûlant les cieux...

Le son d'un autre claquement se fit entendre et les flammes disparurent... « Mon titre est aussi devenu tien... »

Hermione était... Elle ne pouvait pas le décrire... Le fait de voir elle-même un aperçut de son pouvoir... La rendait heureuse... Elle se sentait puissante... Elle commençait à comprendre réellement le pouvoir qu'elle possédait...

« Parce que nous sommes '' l'impératrice '' nous sommes liés à l'élément de feu... Donnant ainsi une partie de notre conscience au feu... » Aria claqua des doigts et une flamme se mit à brûler sur le sol en face d'elle...

« De ce fait, jamais nous ne pouvons être blessés par notre pouvoir ou tout ce qui est lié... » Pour prouver son point... Aria fit un geste de la main en direction d'Hermione...

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le choc... La flamme se transforma en un jet de feu fonçant sur elle... Par réflexe elle utilisa ses bras pour se protéger attendant d'être brûlait... Cependant, au moment où elle allait être touchée, le jet se sépara en deux devant elle, se propageant sur ses flancs...

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça... » Hermione fronça les sourcils... Elle ne l'admettrait pas, mais elle avait failli avoir une attaque... Le fait de voir Aria sourire la rendait encore plus grincheuse...

« Je préfère la pratique à la théorie... » Hermione roula des yeux au commentaire de la dragonne... « Cependant... Tu possèdes d'autres capacités... Mais, pour l'instant ces dernières ne se sont pas encore réveillaient... Tu les découvriras en temps voulu... »

Hermione hocha la tête... Elle voulait en savoir plus, mais elle pouvait dire qu'Aria ne lui dirait rien... « Une chose que tu dois savoir... C'est que pour pouvoir utiliser ce pouvoir de toi-même, tu dois faire appel à ta partie dragon... »

« Comment suis-je censé le faire ? » Aria se rassit sur son le rocher où elle était précédemment... « Tu as juste pensé '' Dragon '' et ton corps et ton esprit réagiront instantanément...C'est comme pour parler ou bouger... Marcher... C'est exactement la même chose... »

Hermione ne dit rien, elle était encore troublée par la façon de faire '' appel '' à sa partie '' dragon ''... La voix d'Aria la sortit de ses pensées... « Sans ça, tu auras un contrôle minime sur le feu... Juste créer une légère flamme et la contrôler... Rien de plus... »

Hermione hocha la tête une nouvelle fois... Commençant à se faire une idée sur l'étendue de son pouvoir... « Tu as dit que les '' flammes '' avaient une partie de notre conscience... »

Aria acquiesça « Oui... L'univers est composé de 5 éléments...

Le feu...

L'air...

L'eau...

La terre...

Et le 5ème qui est '' l'Éther... ''

Ce 5ème élément est aussi appelé '' Énergie vitale '' ou encore '' Essence vitale '' C'est ce qui permet aux sorciers d'utiliser la magie... Leur corps n'est pas '' bridé '' comme les non-sorciers... Laissant l'Éther circulait en eux...

Quasiment toutes créatures magiques possèdent la capacité de manipuler cet élément...

Mais même s'il est considéré comme un élément fondamental de l'univers... Il est bien différent... L'Éther est lié à chaque individu, ce dernier possédant une certaine quantité et contrôle sur elle...

Régissant ainsi la puissance magique de chacun...

À l'inverse... Les 4 autres éléments ne sont pas liés à une existence extérieure... Le feu à titre d'exemple, ne fait qu'un avec son propre élément... Et ce peu importe la nature et la forme, leur existence reste liée au feu...

Possédant ainsi une seule et même existence...

Que ce soit une bougie... Une flamme... Un volcan... Le tout est relié à la même existence et ceux peu importe la distance...

Tu peux te l'imaginer d'une façon plus simple... Comme si tout ce qui brûlait dans le monde, temporaire ou permanent... Étaient reliées à une seule et même flamme...

C'est là où réside une partie de notre conscience... Directement à la source, nous donnant ainsi le pouvoir de contrôler chaque chose considérait de près ou de loin à l'élément de '' Feu ''

Et dans ce sens, notre conscience est présente partout où le feu est présent... »

« Donc les dragons sont directement liés au '' Feu '' à l'élément même du '' Feu '' ? » Aria hocha la tête en réponse... Hermione médité sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre... Et comme à chaque fois où elle apprenait quelque chose de nouveau, sa curiosité était décuplée...

« Les dragons sont la représentation physique du '' Feu '' » Hermione hocha la tête comprenant la signification de ses mots... Cependant, une autre question surgit dans son esprit...

« En étant une sorcière, je pouvais utiliser l'Éther... Utiliser la magie... » Aria ne dit rien laissant Hermione continuer sur sa pensée... « Tandis que les dragons sont liés au Feu... Et si j'ai bien compris ce que tu m'as dit... l'Éther et les 4 autres éléments sont considérés comme la base de l'univers tout en étant différents... »

Hermione était complètement plongé dans sa réflexion, laissant ses pensées s'exprimer à voix haute... « Dans ce cas... l'Éther ne peut pas se mélanger aux 4 éléments... »

Aria secoua la tête pour confirmer les dires d'Hermione...Elle avait raison en choisissant cette jeune femme... Prenant le risque de laisser reposer le futur de son peuple entrent les mains d'Hermione... Le fait qu'elle puisse déduire ses arguments d'après ce qu'elle lui avait dit, en était la preuve...

Répondant ainsi à la question... '' Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle plus utiliser la magie ?

''

« Tout comme le '' feu '' et '' l'Éther '' qui ne peuvent pas faire qu'un... Sorcier et Dragon suivent le même principe... » Avec cette déduction, Hermione comprit alors la raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait plus utilisait sa magie... La raison pour laquelle sa baguette n'avait pas répondu à sa présence...

Hermione plongea son regard dans les yeux rouges d'Aria... « En devenant une Dracîène... Mon corps a perdu sa capacité à manipuler l'Éther... »

« Plus exactement... Tout ton Éther fut utilisé pour créer le cocon qui nous protégeait pendant le rite... À chaque fois que ton corps récupérer la moindre once d'Éther, le cocon l'aspiraient pour assurer son maintien... Tandis que ton nouveau corps ne faisait qu'un avec moi... Avec le '' Feu '' » Hermione ferma les yeux, soupirant doucement... Elle se sentait déçue... Même si elle avait dit qu'elle haïssait les sorciers, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle haïssait la magie en elle-même...

Cependant, son sentiment de déception fut remplacé par une vague de chaleur... En ouvrant les yeux, elle découvrit plusieurs flammes dansaient autour d'elle, créant un halo de chaleur... Malgré elle, elle se mit à sourire en voyant la scène...

« Étant lié au '' Feu '' notre pouvoir réagit à nos émotions, ceux matérialisant sous forme de flamme... Comme actuellement... » Les mots d'Aria étaient doux et chauds... Hermione continuait de regarder les flammes dansaient autour d'elle...

D'une certaine façon, la scène était incroyable...

« Mes autres pouvoirs... » Hermione ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, elle voulait savoir... Mais le regard d'Aria l'arrêta aussitôt...

Le ton d'Aria était dur et ferme... « Ils se réveilleront en temps voulu... Tu dois comprendre que la première Dracîène... Céleste avait 2 ans pour trouver Merlin et l'affronter... Mais c'est aussi le temps qu'elle mit pour pouvoir contrôler entièrement ses pouvoirs... »

« Donc avec de l'entraîne... » Hermione ferma les yeux sous la force de la voix d'Aria...

« Si tu cherches à forcer le réveil de ses pouvoirs, alors tu pourrais être consumé sous leur puissance ! » Aria ne voulait pas crier... Elle ne voulait pas effrayer à moitié... Mais elle devait lui faire comprendre, comprendre le risque si elle cherchait à passer outre son avis...

« Ok... » Ce fut un simple mot de déception... Les deux femmes le savaient, mais aucune des deux ne ramena le sujet...

Enfin pour le moment...

« Es-tu prête pour le tournoi ? » La question d'Aria surprit Hermione... Puis elle se rappela qu'Aria était aussi Hermione à l'inverse Hermione était aussi Aria... C'était normal qu'elle sache tout se que voix, entend ou pense Hermione...

« Maintenant oui... Demain je vais m'inscrire... Les sélections se feront aussi le même jour... De cette manière, je n'aurais pas à fréquenter trop de monde... N'attirant pas l'intention sur moi et me permettant de rester aussi discrète que possible et me rapprocher de notre objectif »

Aria comprit les intentions d'Hermione, c'était un bon plan de départ... Personne ne ferait attention à elle... Ni même ne prendra la peine de voir son combat... Tous la considérèrent simplement comme l'une des quelques figurants... « J'approuve... »

Hermione se sentit soudainement légère... Connaissant ce sentiment et sachant ce qui va arriver elle posa une dernière question... « Suis-je un monstre ? »

Aria se mit à sourire à Hermione... Un sourire doux et chaleureux... « Tu es une Dracîène... »

Hermione émit un petit rire à la réponse d'Aria... Même si sa '' réponse '' ne répondait pas à sa question... Cependant, Aria avait raison... Hermione était une Dracîène... Elle faisait partie du peuple des dragons...

Et comme telle... Ses actes et ses sentiments étaient normaux...

« Merci... »

Avec tout disparu autour d'elle...

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione ouvrir les yeux, regardant autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était dans son lit...

Son regard errait à travers la fenêtre... Le soleil était en train de se lever... Le jour était arrivé... Le commencement pour un nouveau futur...

Le jour de son inscription et de son 1er combat...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Voilà voilà

Reviews ? -)


End file.
